My Demond My Follow Ángel
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un demonio y un ángel se tocan? Ella es una tierna tentación y él el pecado prohibido. Sus actos les llevara a la desgracia eterna y atraerá a enemigos. Deben recordar cual es su lugar. Caer en el pecado carnal sera el comienzo de todo. La caída de un ángel y la redención de un demonio. "Mi querido Demonio" "Mi ángel caído". Mi vida te pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**My Demond My Follow Angel**

 **Capítulo 1: Un Ángel Llora.**

Antes de admitir a los ángeles...Dios los sometió a una prueba. Algunos siguieron a Lucifer en su rebelión contra Dios convirtiéndose en **Demonios.** Los demonios no vienen del infierno, vienen del cielo. La función de un ángel es interceder por los hombres ante dios, les protegen de la acción de los demonios, vigilan y guardan a los humanos. Algunos son _Arcontes_ y otros simplemente _Guardianes_ al que le es concedido un humano al que proteger.

" _No te alcanzara ningún mal, ni la plaga tocará tu morada. Pues a sus ángeles mandará cerca de ti, para que te guarden en todos tus caminos"_

Los ángeles caídos que fueron expulsados del paraíso a causa de su rebelión, tientan a los hombres a pecar. Al contrario de los _Arcontes,_ existen los demonios _Íncubos._

" _Ser espiritual de naturaleza angélica condenado eternamente"_

Solo exista una regla entre demonios y ángeles. Es prohibido y pecado que bajo ningún concepto demonio y ángel se toquen, pues de no ser en batalla, el castigo por ello es la _No redención al dolor eterno._

 **Pov's Duncan**

Las cosas son confusas, a veces no sé quién soy, a veces creo que hay algo oscuro en mí. Algo no va bien.

Sus labios se mueven tan rápido, de sus ojos un sinfín de lágrimas cae por sus mejillas estropeando su bello rostro y entristeciendo mi putrefacta alma oscura. Siento la sangre en la boca y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y contener la vida. Ella oprime mi pecho y se mancha las manos con sangre. Intenta salvar a un pobre condenado. Por favor no llores, yo estoy bien, esto no es nada, por favor no llores mi ángel...

Sobresaltado y bañado en sudor despierto con el corazón en la garganta. Otra vez aquella chica. La habitación esta oscura y desorientado intento acompasar mi agitada respiración. ¿Quién es ella y porque me atormenta en sueños? No tiene sentido soñar con alguien a quien no conozco, pero sin embargo en el sueño es como si la conociera. Salgo de la cama aturdido como anteriores veces en la que eh soñado con aquella chica. Me duele el pecho y gruño fuerte. Necesito fumar, y las putas pastillas, necesito las putas pastillas de nitroglicerina. Voy al baño y me tomo más de lo debido del bote de pastillas. Salgo del baño pero no antes de coger el paquete de cigarro y encender uno en la terraza. Guardo el mechero y pienso en que esta mierda mata por dentro, pero ¿y qué? algo tendrá que matarme si no son las putas pastillas de una sobredosis o los bajos suburbios de Detroit. No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando vine a Michigan. Aunque no es tan malo si lo pienso bien, quiero decir, algunos de todos los capullos que hay en estados unidos que huyen de la ley se encuentran vagando por aquí y para un caza recompensa como yo le viene bien esos capullos para pagar las cuentas del alquiler. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el chisme del teléfono de la habitación. No estoy de humor así que dejo que suene y salte el contestador.

 _-soy Chris Maclein. Necesito que captures a Jimmy Gomez. Los cargos son multas sin pagar atrasados y trapicheo con drogas. Dejo la dirección de donde lo puedes encontrarlo en tu móvil._

Cuelga y en segundos escucho el zumbido del móvil que está encima de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Tengo trabajo, genial porque ya me había desvelado. Tiro el cigarro a la calle y voy al armario a por mí chaqueta y la COLT 1911. Es descojonante como uno puede obtener un arma o el arsenal completo de un policía federal. Cargo el arma y con esto bastara para atrapar al drogata. Me pongo una camiseta negra, cojo las llaves de mi XXV...Joder! lo eh olvidado, está en el taller después de la última persecución. Tendré que ir en el Ford cobra 1969 que me presto gwen. Le vuelven loca los coches viejos y no lo entiendo. Yo prefiero las motos. Busco las llaves y las encuentro debajo de la ropa sucia. Tengo el piso hecho un asco. Salgo y cierro con llave, llamo al ascensor que parece más viejo que la ley seca. Mientras bajo hasta el último piso miro el mensaje del cretino de Chris. Jimmy está en Hanz Wooddlands, en el bosque urbano, donde hay solo lotes baldíos y edificios en decadencia. Subo al cobra negro y arranco dejando un derrapado perfecto en la acera de la calle. Enciendo la radio donde empieza a tocar una banda de rock. El paisaje de Detroit, el paisaje del crimen, la ciudad del crimen pienso al observar a través del ventanal del auto. A medida que salgo de las calles de la cuidad pienso en donde demonios el capullo de Jimmy puede esconderse ¿detrás de un árbol? No, en una casa abandonada, ahí le encontrare seguro. Se podría decir que tengo un sentido de cómo encontrar a las personas cuando lo deseo, incluso puedo oler el olor de miedo que les causo cuando les miro directamente a los ojos cuando acaban con mi paciencia o estoy en plan agresivo que es la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás si hubiera crecido en un ambiente distinto con padres y una buena casa sería diferente o quizás no. Detengo el auto frente a una casa que prácticamente se la come la maleza. Saco la COLT y salgo del auto en dirección a la casa. Tiro la puerta de una patada y entro apuntando, no se ve un carajo así que saco una linterna pequeña del bolsillo de mis pantalones. Camino por el decadente lugar que se cae a trozos. Agudizo el oído y ahí está Jimmy observándome detrás de las escaleras, debajo de una vieja y sucia manta, quizás piense que soy tan estúpido para no percatarme de su escondite. Apunto y disparo. Jimmy grita perturbadoramente por el dolor y sale huyendo. Le eh dado en el brazo así que es solo cuestión de seguir su rastro de sangre. Huye al bosque. El ensordecedor grito de Jimmy vuelve a oírse y no está muy lejos de mi ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? echo a correr hacia el ruido y encuentro a Jimmy esposado en el suelo y con otra herida en el brazo.

-llegas tarde Duncan –sonríe y eso me irrita.

-Scott –aprieto los dientes.

A veces olvido que no soy el único caza recompensa de Detroit. Ese apestoso chico de granja siempre haciéndome la competencia. Desde el orfanato le eh cogido un oído. Es un puto sociópata, recuerdo que siempre se las ingeniaba para echarme toda la culpa cuando éramos niños.

-para la próxima no seas tan lento viejo –levanta a Jimmy.

-para la próxima te llenare el culo de plomo –es un tipo realmente molesto y conozco a muchos tipos molestos, como Harol ¿Qué habrá sido de ese pobre imbécil? El último recuerdo que tengo de él es cuando le metía la cabeza por el retrete en la secundaria.

-andando Jimmy –empuja al tipo que iba a pagar el alquiler de este mes -. Nos vemos perdedor.

Que puta mierda! Necesito un cigarro. Saco el paquete de detrás del bolsillo y busco el mechero en la chaqueta. El humo inunda mis pulmones y es como un sedante para mí, fumar me relaja. Y ahí, un silencio del que no me había percatado antes, me envuelve y me perturba. _Duncan..._ Giro bruscamente y no veo a nadie. _Duncan..._ Otra vez! _Duncan..._ ¿Esa voz? Está en mi cabeza! ¿Qué demonios ocurre y porque oigo voces en mi cabeza? Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy buscándola. Puede que ya me haya vuelto loco del todo. Ya no la escucho ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se ha metido? Es importante encontrarla pero, no encuentro nada, no hay nada, estoy solo. Ha sido todo imaginaciones mías, si solo es eso, todo está en mi cabeza como dice gwen. Pero las visiones que tengo a veces parecen tan reales. Doy media vuelta y no se en donde rayos estoy ¿por dónde eh entrado? Creo que me eh perdido. Sigo caminando y buscando la salida cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento me empuja y caigo colina abajo. Ruedo y ruedo hasta que choco con algo duro que me deja sin aire en los pulmones y dolorido en las costillas. Joder que daño. Me levanto y el sonido de las ondas al pisar el agua me hace levantar la mirada hasta que chocan con los pies de alguien. Sigo el rastro de esas largas piernas que son aprisionadas por enredaderas de espinos y no solo eso, es un...una...una criatura hermosa con enormes alas y esas enredaderas parecen encadenar todo su cuerpo desnudo. Me centro en su rostro porque la reconozco. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Asombrado me acerco. Quiero tocarla para saber que es real, para saber que no es una ilusión, para saber si es ella, para saber si es mí...Abre los ojos. Caigo de rodillas sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros están llenos de esperanza, de calidez, de pura bondad y de alegría. Parece que mira a través de mi alma, como si tuviera. Las enredaderas se retiran de su cuerpo y ahí estoy yo quieto observándola. Soy incapaz de moverme. Su cuerpo entero emana luz.

-mi querido demonio...

Sujeta mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y cuando creo que va a darme un beso sus ojos se cierran demasiado deprisa, sus alas y su luz desaparecen y cae en mis brazos. La oscuridad del bosque nos envuelve y aun atónito por la situación no sé qué hacer. Tengo encima a una hermosa criatura y desnuda. La observo y cualquiera que nos viera diría que solo somos un hombre y una mujer en unas circunstancias bastantes evidentes aunque un tanto perturbadoras. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora con ella? al mirarla inconsciente y frágil solo quiero resguardarla en un lugar seguro y quedármela. Que nadie pueda tocarla excepto yo. Es como si se la hubiese robado a alguien. Es como si esto ya lo hubiera hecho antes y no me importan las consecuencias que esto conlleva. Siento algo extraño ahora que la tengo cerca. Creo que estoy rompiendo las reglas y no sé si la eh encontrado yo o de si ella me ha encontrado a mí. La cojo en brazos y parece mentira que hace unos instantes no encontrara la jodida salida. La llevo hasta el cobra negro y cubro su cuerpo con mi chaqueta negra. Arranco el auto y de camino a casa no puedo parar de mirarla ¿pero de que cielo te has caído tú? Y ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Quizás ella sea la respuesta a todas esas visiones extrañas que tengo desde que tengo uso de la memoria. Esto está siendo una noche de locos más de lo habitual. Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando atravieso la puerta del piso. Dejo a la criatura en mi cama y la cubro con la sabana. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Y de la nada empieza a llorar. ¿Le dolerá algo? ¿Qué le sucede? En cuanto la toco deja de llorar y eso me tranquiliza.

-¿pero que eres tú? –Murmuro mientras paso las yemas de los dedos por sus mejillas -. ¿Un ángel caído del cielo? –y entonces abre los ojos y me observa con esos enormes ojos.

Es realmente una criatura fascinante. Me sonríe y es como si el mundo entero tuviera sentido y una razón de ser. No sé qué pasa conmigo y de porque tengo estos pensamientos. Nunca me eh sentido pertenecer a un lugar y sin embargo ella hace que si. Que confuso ha sido vivir durante todos estos años.

-¿quién eres tú? –pronuncio serio.

Su pelo castaño y largo cae sobre sus senos cuando segundos después me besa. Un sinfín de visiones pasa por mi cabeza rápidamente, jodiendome la mente y confundiéndome todavía más y provocándome un dolor intenso. Tengo que apartarla de mí. Tengo la respiración desbocada y estoy sudando. La intensidad de su beso es de otro mundo. Es mortal y letal. Pero quiero que lo repita. No, no puedo, gwen.

-¿ya no me quieres? –y entonces su hermoso rostro entristece y sus ojos amenazan con llorar.

Empieza a nublarse fuera. Su pregunta me desconcierta. ¿Qué hago? Ese es un sentimiento que nunca eh sabido dar a nadie y es porque no lo conozco. Ahora que pienso antes me dijo demonio. Puede que sea una definición perfecta para mí. Entonces derrama unas lágrimas y el cielo también lo hace. Trasmite cierta infantilidad que me hace sentir como el tipo malo que acaba de herir sus sentimientos. Actúa como una niña pequeña y no me queda de otra que acercarme y enjugar las lágrimas que cesan y otra vez esos enormes ojos me observan.

-dime ¿todos los ángeles son así?

-que preguntas tan extrañas haces Duncan –y entonces ríe y eso me hace sentir bien. Que extraño. Deja de llover.

Quizás debería empezar con las preguntas de una vez. O quizás empezar por darle algo de ropa. Me pilla distraído cuando se abalanza eufórica con un abrazo. Consigue acurrucarse en mi pecho y no soy capaz de protestar porque se queda dormida al instante. Paso los dedos por su sedoso pelo castaño y pienso que cualquiera en mi lugar no dejaría dormir a esta criatura caída del cielo. Tengo que controlar mis pensamientos y los sucios impulsos que amenazan con la seguridad de...vaya ni siquiera se su nombre ¿los ángeles tienen nombre? claro que sí, debe tener un nombre.

-mi querido demonio...

Ese debo ser yo. Y ¿ahora qué voy hacer contigo? ¿Por qué te traje? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya lo pensare todo mañana.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Empecé otro finc! Okey escribiré dos fincs xD la verdad lo necesito no pregunten porque jajajja dejen sus opiniones y eso y les contesto y eso jajjaja y tranquilos que les aseguro continuar con el otro. Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	2. Chapter 2 Arconte Eh Íncubo

**My Demond My Follow Angel**

 **Capítulo 2: Arconte eh íncubo.**

Es una mujer joven, casada, religiosa y de férrea moral. Es la esposa de un senador romano. Es la presa perfecta. Esta dolida porque acaba de enterarse de que el amor de su vida le ha sido infiel con otra mujer. Típico de los humanos. La observo y se percata. Se avergüenza, un hombre joven y atractivo se acerca. La invito a una copa de vino y ella acepta. La seduzco. Se queda fascinada por mi gran presencia, por mi carisma y si fuera avispada podría saber qué la persona que la está seduciendo es un demonio con un destello en la mirada oscuro y enfermizo deseo. Confía en mí y la victima entra en un estado hipnótico. Se ofrece invitándome a su Domus. Ya no tiene escapatoria. La desnudo y la meto en la cama. Grita de placer mientras consumo su energía. Me nutro de la energía vital de la mortal. La miro a los ojos y muestro mi verdadero aspecto. Ojos de serpiente, los colmillos, las alas de murciélago. Disfruto de su horror y del error que ha cometido. Acabo con la vida de la mortal y me vuelvo más fuerte que antes. Ella tan solo fue un pequeño aperitivo, ahora tengo que ejecutar la orden de _Lilith_ , mi reina de la oscuridad y la noche.

 **Pov's Courtney**

Los Arcontes somos seres celestiales enviados por Dios para cuidar, vengar o juzgar las injusticias que se producen en la tierra. Un hombre llamado _Constantino_ está en peligro y mi misión es protegerlo de su asesino. Este hombre es importante para difundir la palabra de nuestro señor. Es importante para la libertad religiosa. Debe convertirse en el emperador y en el instaurador de la libertad religiosa en el mundo antiguo. Desciendo de las estrellas invisible al ojo humano. Un sirviente de la oscuridad se atraviesa en mi camino. Es él. Un íncubo sirviente del mal. Sus colmillos se muestran sedientos, pero no parece mostrarse agresivo. Seguramente utilizara la capacidad de persuasión para conseguir su propósito. Sus ojos celestes ocultan a un asesino. Vuela a mí alrededor deduciendo y pensando. No puedo hacerle daño, tengo que ser neutral. Sin embargo, si mi oponente resulta ser realmente malvado, provocara mi ira y no dudare en usar todos mis recursos para atacar y castigar a la criatura.

-nunca eh visto Arconte de tan belleza como tú. Dime ¿Dónde están tus armas? –sus ojos son fríos.

-no vengo con intenciones de dañar sino de concienciar tus actos demonio.

-ustedes los seguidores de ese Dios os creéis verdaderas autoridades de la moral y la ética. Tu ente físico no será suficiente para concienciar mis actos. Matare a ese mortal.

-veo que mi presencia divina y celestial no despejan tu mente y tu espíritu.

-jajajaja ¿espíritu? Los íncubos no tenemos espíritu, ni alma, ni piedad ni nada. Tu dios arrebato todo eso hace siglos, después del comienzo de la rebelión. Somos manzanas podridas, ovejas negras, el fruto prohibido del que cayeron Adán y Eva.

-tus intenciones son claras entonces.

-la palabra de Dios debe ser erradicada.

-¿esas es tu decisión demonio?

-mi nombre es Duncan ¿Cuál es el tuyo ángel? Me gustaría saber el nombre del Arconte al que voy a matar para satisfacer a quien sirvo.

-mi nombre es Courtney y seré yo quien te arrebatarte la vida en el nombre de mi señor Dios.

Sonríe perversamente y el cielo se inunda de nubes negras y tormentosos rayos de luz. Mi oponente hace aparecer en sus manos una espada y yo escojo un tridente para acabar con su vida.

 **En la actualidad**

Que cálido es aquí. Nunca eh sentido tal cosa. Unos golpes fuertes hacen que abra los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que hago es comprobar si ella está aquí, si ella aún sigue aquí y lo está. Duerme como un bebe y sus enormes alas ocupan toda la cama, incluso tocan el suelo. Golpean otra vez a la puerta y la despiertan y esos enormes ojos me observan. Sonríe como si estuviera feliz por algo. Que sonrisa tan dulce tiene. Golpean otra vez, ¿joder quien coño es?.

-tengo que abrir –le digo suavemente y ella asiente.

Se mueve y sus alas que antes nos rodeaban ya no lo hacen. Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, echo el pestillo por si acaso, y entonces abro.

-viejo! ¿Por qué has puesto seguro a la puerta? Abre de una vez! Tengo noticias frescas de la banda de Bobby el gordo.

Es el escandaloso de Geoff Parry. Las juergas con él rubiales son un desmadre. La última a la que fui con él recuerdo haber acabado tirado en plena fuente de un parque para niños y medio desnudo. La verdad siempre que recuerdo eso me hace reír. Es un buen amigo con el que trabajo de vez en cuando.

-Uh...claro, esto espérame a bajo iré en cinco minutos.

-¿a quién ocultas?

-a nadie –digo serio -. Espera a bajo geoff –cierro la puerta.

Cuando me giro tengo delante a la criatura alada. Agarra mi rostro entre sus manos y planta sus labios junto a los míos. No puedo evitar corresponderla y en medio de ese efusivo beso nos veo a mí y a ella en un lugar en el que nunca eh estado. La poseo y la someto con dominación. Es una visión que me deja extasiado.

-debes despertar...

¿Despertar? ¿Yo? La miro con el pecho agitado y palpitándome por dentro. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir esto, ni siquiera gwen. Me ha dejado sin aliento y con todo el cuerpo tenso. Alza la cabeza para darme otro de sus celestiales besos. Con esto van dos veces, no puede haber una tercera vez. No le puedo hacer esto a gwen.

-no vuelvas hacer eso –agarro sus hombros.

Sonríe infantil y me desobedece. No puedo resistir, siempre eh sido un hombre débil con las mujeres, pero con ella, no sé si son sus labios, la forma en la que me está besando que despierta a una bestia sedienta por ella. Sus labios son tan cálidos. La tumbo en la cama, sus alas desaparecen, me quito la camiseta y tomo sus labios con violencia. ¡No! ¡Que estás haciendo! ¡Para! Casi caigo de culo cuando me levanto de encima de su cuerpo. Estoy tan agitado y excitado que hasta creo que me cuesta respirar.

-¿que eres tú, una especie de ángel seductor? –sueno enfadado.

-¿eh echo algo malo? –pronuncia apenada y tierna que sale de forma natural.

Me arrepiento enseguida de haberle hablado así. No seas un capullo Duncan. Ella es un ángel todos sus actos son puros y buenos. Ropa, necesita ropa, no puede seguir así o de otro modo me volveré loco.

-tengo que salir, no tardare, tu espera aquí ¿de acuerdo? –ella asiente lentamente -. No abras a nadie, no salgas ¿lo has entendido? –vuelve asentir.

Recojo mi camiseta, cojo las llaves del auto, de casa y salgo. Geoff espera fuera en la calle. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que me siga hasta el auto. Se pone a parlotear sobre Bobby el gordo mientras conduzco y yo no puedo parar de pensar en él ángel que tengo arriba de mi piso. Detengo el coche frente a una tienda de ropa femenina.

-¿porque rayos has parado aquí?

-quédate en el auto, ahora vuelo.

Atravieso la puerta y cojo lo primero que veo. Me gasto un poco de lo que tengo en la billetera. Y ahora que pienso cuando vuelva seguro tendrá hambre, yo tampoco eh comido nada. Salgo y cruzo la calle hasta un súper y ahora sí que me quedo sin dinero. Regreso al cobra negro con las cosas.

-tengo que contarte algo geoff y cuando lo haga no me lo creerás.

-sabía que tenías a alguien en tu piso, espero que al menos rompieras con gwen.

-no es lo que piensas.

-pareces algo ansioso ¿Qué te ocurre?

-anoche paso algo realmente fuera de lo normal.

-¿de qué hablas?

Miro directamente al juerguista que parece interesado y serio por lo tenso que estoy.

-tengo a un ángel en el piso.

Parece meditar y procesar lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿no me digas? Tiene unas buenas delanteras, buen trasero y unas piernas de infarto ¿a que si?

-joder geoff hablo enserio.

-¿es que te has fumado algo? Pensé que lo habías dejado colega.

-será mejor que lo veas tú mismo, volvamos a mi piso.

Goeff no es que sea un tipo listo, yo tampoco, pero estoy seguro de que yo podría descifrar un mapa del tesoro antes que él. Arranco el auto. Llegamos, subimos y nos detengo en la puerta del piso.

-¿estás listo?

-Duncan abre la puta puerta de una vez, déjate de idioteces y hablemos sobre como capturaremos a Bobby el gordo.

Abro la puerta y observo la expresión de la cara de geoff. Ella esta tumbada sobre la cama, se ha vuelto a quedar dormida, sus enormes alas cubren su desnudes y su piel canela parece brillar bajo el sol que entra un poco por las ventanas del piso que dan a la cama. Geoff se ha quedado sin habla. Aletea sus alas un poco y sus ojos se abren cuando geoff se choca con la puerta cuando retrocede de espaldas, supongo que es por la presencia de la bonita criatura. No todos los días llevas a tu colega a tu piso diciéndole que tienes a un ángel. Ella me sonríe a mí y yo se la devuelvo al instante, casi de forma automática, no sé si por educación o porque ya hay una cierta confianza por los besos que eh recibido por su parte.

-se va a levantar, tapate los ojos geoff.

Viene hacia a mi casi corriendo y me abraza. Nunca me han recibido así cuando llego, me gusta, podría acostumbrarme.

-te eh extrañado una eternidad...

-¿una eternidad? Pero si solo eh estado fuera unos...

Me besa. Que dulce es. Besos y abrazos cuando llego a casa. No está mal.

-escucho movimientos labiales ¿se están besando? ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

-no –digo serio -. ¿Qué te eh dicho de hacer eso? –regaño al ángel pero solo se ríe encantadoramente -. Escucha, toma esto, es para ti –le entrego la bolsa de ropa.

-¿qué es?

-ropa, ve a ponértela.

-¿esto es lo que llaman los humanos un regalo?

-sí, algo así, ve a cambiarte en el baño.

-está bien –sonríe ruborizándose.

La veo desaparecer hasta el cuarto de baño y le doy un codazo a geoff para que se quite las manos de los ojos.

-necesito fumar, salgamos a la terraza.

-¿C-cómo? Tienes a un ángel en tu piso ¿y tú quieres fumar?

-si ¿qué pasa?

-P-pues...vah, venga salgamos que rayos.

-¿estás en shock eh?

-pues si ¿de dónde la has sacado? Esto da un mal rollo viejo. ¿Es real?

Salimos, enciendo un cigarro mientras geoff no para de acribillarme a preguntas lo cual me parece lo normal. Le hago callar y le cuento lo ocurrido de anoche, detalle a detalle, no dejo nada suelto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-aun no lo sé, pero creo que ella es la clave de todas esas visiones raras que tengo.

-ah ya, tus dichosas visiones.

-no podía dejarla ahí en el bosque.

-sabes que gwen se agarrara un buen cabreo no?

-¿qué quieres decir?

-bueno te ha dado un beso de bienvenida.

-ella no es celosa.

-pero eso no quiere decir que no le duela.

-es un ángel.

-eso no quita que te haya besado y de que tu tengas pareja.

-ya pero...

Volteamos cuando entra la criatura vestida con un vestidito sencillo y blanco ¿Por qué justo abre cogido uno blanco? Y de aquella forma infantil que desprende viene y me da otro de sus abrazos. Tengo que ponerle un límite o de lo contrario cierta persona se enfadara conmigo. Geoff tiene razón.

-veo que te tiene mucho cariño Duncan.

-eso parece –la despego un poco de mí -. Tenemos que hablar –sus labios se curvan hacia abajo.

-¿te has enfadado conmigo?

-no, solo necesito que respondas a unas preguntas que tengo. Empecemos por cómo te llamas ¿tienes un nombre?

-¿porque actúas de forma extraña Duncan?

Y ahí están esos ojos tristones que me hacen sentir mal. Es demasiado sensible, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo o de lo contrario llorara. Joder que mierda, soy el tipo más insensible que conozco.

-porque no te conozco –digo sincero.

De hecho no sé ni cómo sabe mi nombre porque en ningún momento recuerdo haberme presentado. Frunce los ojos pensativa y entonces mira a mi lado, a geoff que al parecer toquetea sus alas.

-no hagas eso –digo a geoff.

-solo comprobaba –dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es él? –me pregunta ella.

-solo un amigo.

-goeff, mercenario o caza recompensa que viene a ser lo mismo y soltero –su presentación hace sonreír al ángel.

-no ligues con ella goeff –ruedo los ojos.

-solo estoy siendo amable no te pongas celoso –guiña un ojo.

-venga entremos y hagamos esas preguntas -digo.

Sentamos a la bonita criatura en una silla y no puedo evitar pensar que parecemos dos pares de polis en una de esas salas de interrogatorio, pero ella parece tan ingenua y ajena a todo. De hecho parece tan adorable que me hace reflexionar sobre mi propia mala infancia.

-empiezo yo –digo de pie a ella y me sonríe -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en ese lugar del que te encontré?

-no lo sé. Mi espíritu dormía esperando a que tú lo encontraras.

-¿a que yo te encontrara?

-sí.

Entonces era ella quien me llamaba en sueños para encontrarla, pero ¿para qué y porque yo exactamente y no otro?

-¿Quién te dejo ahí?

-los ángeles de las altas esferas –dice en voz baja.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

-joder geoff no te adelantes -digo.

-perdón...

-¿porque te hicieron eso? -prosigo.

-porque cometimos _sacrilegio._

-¿quiénes?

-tu y yo.

-¿Qué?

-¿colega en que lio te has metido ya? –dice geoff bromeando.

-yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso. Eh hecho muchas cosas que se pueden considerar delito, pero _¿sacrilegio?_

Entonces ella se levanta frente a mí, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y se acurruca en mi cuerpo.

-has estado demasiado tiempo en la tierra que no recuerdas nada. Tú forma humana ha hecho que me olvides, ahora entiendo porque haces tantas preguntas extrañas. Tranquilo yo hare que las recuerdes mi demonio. Despertare tus recuerdos por dentro.

Es extraño lo que siente mi ser. ¿Acaso ella puede ver lo que hay dentro de mí? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? ¿Qué es lo que eh olvidado? Joder ¿quién soy yo realmente? Esto es más confuso que cuando era niño y no entendía porque mis padres me abandonaron en un asqueroso orfanato. Nunca me eh sentido pertenecer a este mundo. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo eh vivido una mentira? Abrazo a la criatura en busca de consuelo y de algo más que todavía no sé y ni comprendo.

-necesito saber cuál es tu nombre –susurro para ella.

-mi nombre es Courtney y soy un ángel que se enamoró de ti mi demonio...

El pecho me palpita tres veces con fuerza, algo fuera de lo normal. Entonces ella me mira con esos enormes ojos que parecen ver más allá de los míos y saber más. Creo que no tiene sentido. Me hace sentir expuesto, como si yo fuera un libro que ella conoce de principio a fin. Necesito mis pastillas. En un vago intento de ir a buscarlas ella niega con la cabeza, reteniéndome ahí. Lleva su palma de la mano sobre mi pecho y lo deja ahí, justo donde el dolor es latente. Entonces se presentan visiones en mi cabeza. Ella llora y yo seco todas sus lágrimas y lucho contra sus miedos por los dos. Lo último que veo es sostener su mano porque es todo lo que ella quiere de mí. El dolor es real. Demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar. Sostengo al ángel que cae con el rostro fatigado y agotado.

-me han arrebatado parte de mi poder, lo siento... -sonríe cansada y débil -. Eh estado sola en la oscuridad todo este tiempo.

-sola...

La levanto y la llevo a la cama. Se ha quedado inconsciente.

-Woah! –giro al oír a geoff -. Ha sido como ver una jodida peli colega! –casi me había olvidado de que estaba aquí también.

-creo que yo y ella nos conocemos goeff.

-¿de qué demonios hablas? Es un ángel es imposible que la conozcas o de que se conozcan.

-sé que parece imposible! Pero ¿qué otra cosa es?

-pues...pues, rayos esto empieza a dar un mal rollo.

-esta noche volveré al lugar donde la encontré, quizás encuentra algo más ahí.

-¿y que harás con ella?

-se quedara conmigo. Presiento que se avecina algo y no es bueno.

Tarde o temprano lo que sea que encerró a Courtney en ese lugar no tardara en notar que no se encuentra ahí. Sin querer acabo de embarcarme en algo jodidamente chungo y peligroso. Eh echo algo malo en otra vida y creo que por ello implique a Courtney y fue castigada por mi culpa. Las cosas no tardaran en ponerse peliagudas.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Sé que de momento no se estarán enterando de nada pero ya ira cogiendo sentido la cosa. Las cosas que escribo me las estoy inventando así que no se crean nah de lo que escribo xD (no literalmente claro) aunque si hay pequeños detalles que si son ciertos. si necesitan que mejore algo díganlo que eso viene bien okey? =) bueno espero que guste nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	3. Chapter 3 Guerra Santa

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capítulo 3: Guerra Santa.**

Desde los tiempos de la creación del hombre, cada doscientos cuarenta y tres años se repite la guerra entre Ángeles y Demonios. _La Guerra Santa_. Cuando el mal surge en la tierra reaparecen los Ángeles de la esperanza, ellos visten armaduras celestiales que representan la luz y mantienen la paz acosta de sus vidas. Dicen que sus puños desgarran el cielo, son capaces de manipular los elementos y estremecer a la tierra.

 _ **Europa siglo XVIII.**_

Se respira una tranquilidad en esta pequeña aldea de Italia, me pregunto porque fui enviada hacer el trabajo de un Ángel de la guarda. Tengo una mera sospecha y no es buena. Espero estar equivocada. El arcángel miguel tendrá sus razones de porque me envió aquí a vigilar a esa pequeña humana. Ignorante de mi presencia observo como camina por la empedrada calle con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿Por qué está tan feliz? Hasta donde se es huérfana y vive con otros como ella en una humilde casa. ¿Qué hace especial a esta humana que requiere de mi vigilancia?. Tiene el pelo largo, rubio claro, ojos grises y una piel muy blanca.

-ven aquí! -alguien grita, otros niños humanos -. Rayos estúpido perro –arrojan piedra a un cachorro.

-no te escaparas! –uno de ellos tira una piedra más grande haciendo que el cachorro chille y caiga de costado en el suelo -. ¿Viste eso? si le di!

-yo le daré otro en la cabeza.

La pequeña humana presencia lo que hacen ¿Qué hará? Parece no pensárselo y corre hacia el cachorro. Lo coge en sus brazos y recibe una pedrada en la cabeza. Le sangra, pero yo no puedo intervenir.

-basta por favor –ruega la pequeña.

-¿Qué cosa?

-pero si yo conozco a esta niña, vive en el orfanato que está cerca del pueblo, viene a la iglesia de la ciudad para tomar clases de pintura. Es muy extraña.

-oye tu devuélveme ya al cachorro! –se lo arrebatan de las manos -. Se lo merece por haberse comido nuestro almuerzo. Ahora le daremos una lección.

-por favor no sean tan crueles con él –dice la pequeña.

-¿y que te importa?

-¿sabes cuánto nos costó comprar nuestra comida, eh?

-entonces, acepten esta pintura roja a cambio del perro, por favor –es un pequeño potecito de cristal.

-¿qué?

-yo fui a comprarla a la ciudad y si la venden al menos podrán comprar algo de pan –uno de ellos coge el pote rojo con la pintura.

-bien entonces la venderemos.

-claro, a cambio del cachorro podremos comer algo más que pan. Nos fue mejor así.

Arrojan al perro y la niña lo coge en brazos antes de que caiga al suelo. Sonríe, ahora otra vez está feliz.

-todo va a salir bien –dice al cachorro.

-¡nada de bien! -aparece otro niño y le lanza una patada a unos de los brabucones tirándolo al suelo.

-Scott! –grita sorprendida.

-tonta! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Cuantos días tendrás que trabajar para comprar esa pintura nuevamente?

-es que yo...

-volvamos a casa Dawn –lanza una mirada a esos niños que salen corriendo.

La pequeña humana de nombre Dawn tiene un buen amigo que la protege al parecer. Scott, su pelo parece fuego, _el chico del pelo de fuego_ , me agrada aunque sea un poco violento eh impulsivo. Será mejor que adopte forma humana y vigile de cerca a esos dos pequeños humanos. Desciendo y mi armadura desaparece, en su lugar ropa que llevan las mujeres aldeanas cubren mi cuerpo. Resulta extraño pisar suelo humano, creo que es por estar acostumbrada a estar suspendida en el aire por mis alas y también porque es la primera vez que me trasformo. Sigo la calle y salgo a lo que parece la plaza del pueblo. Hay tantas personas. Siempre me eh preguntado cómo será vivir una vida humana, pero eso es algo a lo que no puedo aspirar y tampoco es que me interese mucho, solo es una mera curiosidad nada más. Scott y dawn corren alegres y les sigo sin que se den cuenta. Su casa está fuera del pueblo y cuando atraviesan la puerta y entran vuelvo a transformarme. Ella está a salvo, por ahora. Tengo que informar al arcángel miguel. Me tele-transporto al cielo y voy directa hacia el palacio Dominical.

-Courtney!

-¿uh? Ah eres tu bridgette ¿Qué ocurre?

-no es nada ¿Qué tal tu misión?

-bien, ahora voy a ver al arcángel miguel.

-¿nos vemos en los jardines aleluya para conversar después?

-claro –sonrió.

Sale volando del palacio. Ella es agradable, es la única amiga que tengo. No suelo ser muy amigable y eso que está en mi naturaleza serlo, pero una arconte tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que un Ángel corriente, para eso fuimos creados. Para cuidar, vengar o juzgar las injusticias que se producen en el plano material de la tierra. Y para...oh! tengo que ir a informar al señor miguel. Tengo que dejar de pensar demasiado. Me detengo cuando estoy delante de la puerta de los aposentos de los siete arcángeles. Llamo a la puerta tres veces y abro la puerta. Tan solo está el arcángel miguel con otros dos arcontes, parecen estar enfrascados en la mesa de tácticas. No por nada es el líder del ejército de dios. Siempre esta alerta ante cualquier movimiento de los demonios y del diablo. Sobre todo de Lílith, reina de la oscuridad y la noche que últimamente sus sirvientes y secuaces de la oscuridad están llamando la atención en la tierra. Se percata de mi presencia y yo espero como buen soldado instruido a que me den órdenes.

-hablaremos de esto en otro momento, retírense –dice a los otros dos.

Salen de la estancia y yo espero a que me de la orden de hablar. Se quita el casco que forma parte del resto de su armadura y es entonces cuando me da la orden de hablar con un gesto que hace con la cabeza. Viendo su rostro angelical me da mucho en que pensar. Pelo castaño, ojos castaños y piel clara. Aunque siempre tiene una cara seria que impone disciplina y rectitud.

-la niña está a salvo, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal señor –digo correctamente.

-quiero que continúes vigilándola hasta nueva orden –dice serio y directo.

-sí señor.

-y ten cuidado.

-¿hay algo que deba saber?

-no, por ahora no.

-¿acaso de trata de...?

-es posible –por su mirada entiendo enseguida.

-claro –vuelve a ponerse el casco.

-ten cuidado –vuelve a repetir.

-si señor –respondo algo extrañada por su preocupación.

No suele ser alguien indulgente y no deja ver nada más que su eficiencia como un guerrero defensor contra las fuerzas del mal y la oscuridad. Salgo y respiro pensando que merezco un poco de paz y serenidad en los jardines aleluya con bridgette. Quizás sea el único momento de paz que tengamos de ahora en adelante. Algo no va bien.

El sol sale y con ello vuelvo a bajar a la tierra a vigilar a la humana Dawn. Sale temprano de la casa y se dirige a la montaña del norte. Esta sola, solo le acompaña ese cachorro que salvo. Lleva cargando con un lienzo y un atril de madera viejo. Seguro que va a pintar al bosque.

-el camino está muy empinado –el cachorro parece tener más energía -. Cora espera! Vas a perderte –ha puesto nombre al cachorro.

Los humanos se cansan tan rápido. Cuando llega arriba yo me quedo momentáneamente admirada por la visión del lugar. La verdad es un lugar muy hermoso, es como el paraíso que narra la mitología griega que descansa al borde del rio Lete, allí donde solo los dioses pueden entrar. _Los Campos Elíseos_. Casi es comparable con los que hay en el cielo. Coloca el atril en medio y coloca el lienzo, después saca sus pinturas de un bolso que deja en el suelo de la hierba verde. La brisa que sopla es tan relajante y tranquila. Son de esos momentos que parece estar todo bien.

-¿sabes Cora? todos los seres de este mundo y todos sus colores en verdad me gustan –vaya que alma tan pura percibo en ella -. Vamos a pintar un bonito paisaje. Sabes mi color favorito de entre todos los colores es...

La brisa ha cambiado de golpe.

-sabias que si mezclas todos los colores ¿obtendrás una inmensa oscuridad? -¿Quién es esa mujer que acaba de aparecer? -. Yo me llamo Heather.

¿Porque me parece que no es una mujer cualquiera?. Tiene el pelo largo y negro y sus ojos son demasiados oscuros. El cachorro le gruñe y con una sola mirada le quita la vida. No es humana! Es un demonio. Dawn coge al cachorro sin vida en sus brazos y rompe a llorar. Es hora de intervenir, debo proteger a la niña humana, no debe acercarse a ella. Antes de que pueda acercarme a Dawn, unas llamas azules me rodean en un círculo. Hay otro más. Esa sonrisa afilada, esos ojos azules, esas demoniacas alas. Es él, otra vez.

-volvemos a vernos...mi Ángel.

El cielo se tiñe de oscuro. El sol es relegado por la luna, una siniestra luna. Es tarde.

-te eh estado buscando desde hace tiempo –la mujer se arrodilla delante de la niña -. Mi señora Lilith –lo que me temía.

-¿qué dijiste? –Dawn retrocede.

-nuestra reina necesita un cuerpo humano para resurgir en este mundo ¿y sabes que tienes? Tienes el cuerpo con el alma más pura que existe en toda la tierra. Te eh estado esperando, mi quería reina Lilith.

¡La guerra Santa ha comenzado!

-no dejare que eso ocurra!

-¡un Ángel! –grita Dawn cuando al fin me muestro.

Me tele-transporto al lado de la humana, la cojo en brazos y salgo huyendo.

-ya estas a salvo –le digo.

Pero ya no es la misma humana. Su pelo rubio se tiñe de negro. Hay algo oscuro en ella. Siento una energía muy negativa y siniestra. Ya no es la gentil y bondadosa humana.

-la muerte es la salvación –pronuncia con una voz que no es suya.

Su negativa y siniestra energía aumenta, tanto que siento que me quema. Ya no puedo salvarla. La suelto y la dejo caer, pero ese demonio de ojos celestes la coge.

-nos volveremos a ver de nuevo...mi Ángel –¿Uh? -. Es una promesa –se está burlando de mí.

Desaparece con la chica. Aprieto los puños porque eh sido incapaz de hacer nada. Otra guerra santa se avecina y muchas vidas se perderán en medio de todo esto. La Guerra Santa ha dado comienzo.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Informar que estoy y estaré ocupada así que los capítulos de mis dos fincs tardaran y se acortaran. Sorry pero es lo que hay =/ intentare subir a menudo pero no es seguro que sea así. Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	4. Chapter 4 Despiertame

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo 4:** **Despiértame.**

La bonita imagen del Ángel me viene a la cabeza una y otra vez. Tendida sobre mi cama echa un ovillo pequeño frágil y vulnerable. La eh dejado con geoff. Conduzco hacia el garito cutre en el que gwen suele tocar con su banda de rock. Son las tres y media, seguramente estarán ensayando o algo. Esta noche pienso ir de nuevo hacia Hanz Wooddlands. Eh decidido no contarle a gwen nada sobre Courtney, por ahora. Necesito inventarme una buena trola que sea creíble. Estaciono frente al local, voy por el callejón lateral y golpeo la puerta de metal grafiado. Por un momento me recuerda a mis tiempos de pillo por las calles cuando grafiaba paredes, anuncios publicitarios, ventanas de autos y cualquier cosa que me saliera de la polla. Por aquel tiempo llevaba una cresta verde, joder que tiempos, aunque fueron los comienzos de una vida de mierda que me condujeron a una correccional de menores. Aún recuerdo las palizas que recibía por parte de esos hijos de puta de vigilancia. La puerta se abre distrayéndome de mis viejos y oscuros recuerdos.

-¿tienes un cigarro? –sonríe hasta arrugársele un poco los ojos.

-claro muñeca –agarro la solapa de su chaqueta y tiro de ella hasta apresarla en el lateral de la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pasaba por aquí –digo como si tal.

Saco del bolsillo el paquete de cigarro y ella saca uno con la boca y los dientes. Siempre logra atraerme esa actitud suya de chica dura y pasota. Busco el mechero y le enciendo el cigarro que tiene entre los dientes. Gwen es genial y atractiva. Tiene el pelo oscuro con mechas azules, tiene la piel pálida como un espectro fantasmal, sus labios están cubiertos de labial azul y sus ojos de lápiz negro que agrandan su mirada negra. Con ella las cosas son blancas o negras, no tengo que preocuparme de ser sensible o de portarme correctamente. No es de esas mujeres que te hace sentir necesitado. Eso me gusta. No es agobiante.

-¿sabes? Esta noche vendrá un cazatalentos.

-me alegra –digo con un tono de total pasotismo. La verdad no me interesa.

-no seas capullo –sonríe -. Ven entra y escucha lo que compuso Trent para lo de esta noche –me lleva de la mano hacia dentro.

El local por dentro es grande, pero eso no quiere decir que sea de los peores o mejores en los que eh estado. Suelo pegajoso, sillas y mesas de metal negro que se están desgastando y pelando, un escenario amplio donde están Zoey, Mike, B, camerón y por supuesto el imbécil que esta colado por gwen. Trent. No me cae mal, es solo que a veces su desesperación por estar con gwen a veces me resulta irritante. Saludo a su grupo que son amigos míos también pero solo porque gwen me los presento, aunque tampoco hay que exagerar. No confió demasiado en ellos como en mi buen colega fiestero eh idiota geoff. Pensar en ese idiota me hace pensar en mi Ángel...quiero decir Courtney. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pensamiento?. Ahora tengo unas ganas de verla. Para idiota que tienes novia. Frunzo el ceño.

-siéntate y escucha como sonamos –me dice gwen.

Bajo de la tarima y me apoyo en una mesa con los brazos cruzados. La verdad no quiero oírles, pero si se lo digo a gwen quizás podría tomárselo a mal. Da una calada al cigarro y lo tira al suelo para apagarlo con sus botas negras de plataforma. No sé si debería fumar una cantante, creo que eso jode la voz y la estropea. Empiezan a tocar. La verdad me recuerda a una banda de rock alternativo/metal. Creo que después invitare a comer a gwen porque me muero de hambre. Aunque tendrá que pagar ella. También llamare a geoff para saber si Courtney se ha despertado y de ser así que le dé algo de comer porque ¿los Ángeles comen no es así? Aunque estoy tentado de ir a comprobarlo yo mismo. Por unos momentos la oscura voz de gwen y las letras tan fúnebres me tele-trasporta. Habla de un alma dormida en un lugar frio y de que espera a que lo lleven de vuelta a la casa.

¡ _Despiértame! ¡Despiértame por dentro! Di_ _mi nombre y_ _sálvame_ _de la_ _oscuridad..._

Por unos segundos pienso que va directo a mí. Como una directa clara y concisa. Pero no sé si la canción habla de mí o es ella que intenta decirme algo. Sacudo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que no van a ningún lugar. Mi bolsillo vibra. Debe de ser geoff.

-¿ _qué? –contesto de mal humor_.

- _Eh...jeje te vas a reír cuando te cuente viejo._

 _-oh mierda ¿qué ha pasado?_

 _-ha salido volando por la terraza._

 _-¡¿Qué?! –grito -. ¡Joder geoff solo tenías que vigilarla un rato!_

 _-despertó y quería verte y se puso difícil y salió volando ¿Qué demonios se supone que tenía que hacer?_

 _-¡Menuda cagada! -gruño._

-Duncan ¿pasa algo? –la banda ha dejado de tocar.

-no es nada muñeca, tengo que irme –cuelgo a geoff -. Geoff acaba de cagarla ya sabes cómo es el tipo –tecleo un mensaje rápido -. Te llamo luego tengo que ocuparme de esto. Luego te explico.

Salgo como un torbellino hacia el auto. Mierda, mierda y mierda! ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a Courtney? Si la ven volar por ahí no tardara en salir por las noticias. La encerraran y ¿harán experimentos con ella? mierda eso no! ni pensarlo. Tengo que encontrarla. Joder es una ciudad muy grande y algunos barrios no son seguro para una criatura tan delicada como ella. Me altera imaginarla por ahí sola. Este mundo es una mierda y está podrido. Conduzco por el sud de la avenida Woodward. No puedo creer que hace cincuenta años Detroit era una de las ciudades más robustas que ofrecían un sinfín de oportunidades. Hoy en día, la ciudad es descrita como una tierra de residuos post-apocalíptica. Fábricas cerradas y barrios enteros abandonados y en ruina. Detroit es un estado en decadencia, pero puede que haya un cambio, algunas empresas privadas están interesadas en este lugar. Detroit no esta tan mal después de todo. Al girar por una calle veo a la criatura más bonita andando descalza con la mirada perdida. La gente que pasa por su lado se la quedan mirando un buen rato. Sí, es un ser de otro mundo que no encaja aquí. Estaciono de golpe y bajo. Me alegra encontrarla.

-mi Ángel...-se me escapa. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Gira levemente su cabeza sobre sus hombros y cuando me ve sonríe al instante. Se abalanza sobre mí como una niña pequeña y se aferra como si se hubiera perdido durante mucho tiempo. La dicha y el alivio duran poco.

-¿porque rayos has salido por la terraza? –gruño molesto.

-Uhm...-baja la cabeza cohibida.

-no lo vuelvas hacer –tomo su brazo -. No quiero ni imaginar si no llego a encontrarte –abro la puerta del auto -. Sube –digo brusco.

Me echa una mirada rápida y sube al auto. Así es preciosa estoy que muerdo del enfado. Rodeo el auto y subo. La llevare devuelta a casa. Quizás debería mudarme a Downtown. Seria seguro para ella. Necesito pasta. Vuelve a vibrarme el móvil.

 _-¿qué? –contesto exasperado._

 _-vaya tranquilo tigre._

 _-¿gwen?_

 _-acabo de hablar con geoff y me lo ha contado todo._

¿Todo? Joder geoff y su puta bocaza...

 _-quiero conocer a tu prima._

 _-¿a mi qué?_

 _-a tu prima. Geoff me dijo que se fugó de su casa de acogida y que fue a verte a ti. Por cierto ¿no me habías contado que tenías una prima? ¿Tienes más familiares? Pensé que no tenías ni uno._

 _-oooh...ya, ya. Mi prima sí. Bueno al parecer sí que tenía._

 _-pues bien quiero conocerla._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿es que no quieres?_

 _-no, no, no, es solo que..._

 _-venga tráela al local que tengo curiosidad por conocer a una parte de tu familia._

¿Familia? Yo no conozco nada de eso.

 _-está bien, voy para allá._

Cuelgo. Menuda trola se ha inventado ese idiota. ¿Cómo va ser ella mi prima? Le diré que es una prima lejana. ¿Cómo podría estar yo emparentado con nadie? Tan solo hay que mirarla y ver que no tenemos nada de parecidos.

-tienes los pies sucios –digo mientras conduzco.

-¿uh? –se mira los pies y luego a mí.

-¿porque saliste volando por la terraza? Te dije que no podías salir ¿te vio alguien?

-es que...solo quiero estar contigo –su sinceridad me desarma unos segundos.

-no lo vuelvas hacer. Nadie puede verte volando con tus enormes alas ¿entendido? -asiente despacio.

-por favor no te enfades conmigo –sé que estoy siendo un capullo integral, pero es mi forma de ser.

-pues has lo que se te dice si no quieres verme así –digo serio.

No sé si este malhumor sale porque no quiero que gwen conozca a mi Ángel. La idea no me resulta agradable y lo estoy pagando con ella. Esto es justo lo que no quería.

-necesitas unos zapatos o ¿prefieres unas sandalias?

-sandalias.

-bien.

Paro el auto frente a una tienducha que parece estar todo a liquidación.

-quédate en el auto y no salgas.

Cojo unas sandalias tipo plataforma que solo cuestan seis dólares con treinta centavos. Pero hago un trueque ya que estoy sin blanca. Nunca había comprado nada a una chica y mírenme ahora. Menos mal que gwen no suele pedir nada. Me sale a cuentas salir con ella. Abro la puerta del auto y esos enormes ojos que parecen ver más allá que nadie me observan. Me arrodillo frente a ella en la cera de la calle.

-tus pies -digo.

Se vuele en el asiento y me da sus pies. Tiene unas piernas bonitas y se le sube un poco el vestido cuando levanto un poco el pie derecho para ponerle la sandalia. La polla se me sacude por dentro de los pantalones. Joder. Aparto la vista de ahí y le quito la suciedad de sus pies y le pongo las sandalias.

-listo –digo y ella me obsequia una sonrisa cándida.

-estamos haciendo cosas corrientes de humanos -dice.

-supongo –digo desconcertado por su puntuación.

-es lo que siempre dijiste que haríamos jajaja –se sonroja levemente. Su risa es un sonido tan agradable.

-¿eso dije eh? –pues no lo recuerdo -. Bien vamos a conocer a una persona que quiere conocerte –espero a que coloque de nuevo sus pies dentro del auto y cierro.

-¿quién quiere conocerme? –pregunta cuando subo al auto.

-una amiga –una a la que suelo follarme y que tolero su compañía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estamos juntos.

-gwen -dice.

-sí.

Parece sospesar algo en esa cabecita pero a saber ¿qué?. De nuevo en el cutre local digo a Courtney que mienta con la excusa de ocultar su verdadera identidad y ella comprende. Gwen da un repaso de pies a cabeza a Courtney y yo estoy de los nervios por alguna extraña razón. Ni que la hubiera engañado. Luego recuerdo que esta criatura me ha dado unos cuantos besos que correspondí por impulso casi más que natural. Atraídos por lo que creo que es algo innato en la belleza de este Ángel se suman a conocerla el resto de la banda. A Cameron parece haberle atravesado él bebe ese del amor en cuanto Courtney le sonríe.

-es guapa tu prima –me dice gwen.

-sí, sí que lo es.

-¿y se quedara en tu departamento?

-eso parece -digo.

-¿durante cuánto tiempo? –miro a Courtney en medio de tanta atención que recibe por parte de los chicos de la banda -. Aun no lo sé y tampoco sé que hare con ella. Vino tan de sorpresa su llegada que estoy aun en shock.

-ya veo –miro a gwen -. Tendrás que hacer de niñero.

-veo que te divierte eso –encarno una ceja divertido.

-avísame si necesitas ayuda.

-no la necesito. Aunque dinero si aceptaría. Ella aún no ha comido nada y en casa no soy un cocinero experimentado.

-eres de lo que no hay –saca cincuenta dólares -. Apáñatelas con esto. Ah y por cierto ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Uh...-frunzo el ceño. No lo sé -. Unos diecisiete creo –parece tan joven.

-mira que no saber la edad de tu prima –niega con la cabeza burlándose de mí.

-tengo que llevármela no creo que sea buena idea que este en este antro de perversión -bromeo.

-claro ¿vendrás a verme esta noche y después?

-tengo que hacer de niñero. Courtney! –la llamo -. Nos vemos muñeca –le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós chicos –se despide con la mano mi supuesta prima de la banda.

-venga hay que irse –le digo y ella asiente.

-adiós gwen –le sonríe y logro ver cierto rubor en las mejillas de mi chica.

-adiós bonita –le dice de buen grado -. Espero que no seas un niñero nefasto Duncan –me dice a mí.

Ruedo los ojos. De camino al piso con el dinero de gwen compramos la cena. La casa esta echa un asco así que por primera vez lleno casi tres bolsas de basura y la casa parece tener un mejor aspecto. Me divierto durante la cena cuando veo comer por primera vez al Ángel. Se mancha unas cuantas veces la boca con salsa de kétchup. No recuerdo haberme reído tanto en mi vida. Quizás las noches que gwen y yo solemos ver pelis de terror. Algo inusual ya que son pelis de terror y no de comedia. Dejo sola a Courtney para ir Hanz Wooddlands. La noche es oscura y fría y todas las expectativas de encontrar algo ahí desvanecen como murmullos lejanos y silenciosos. Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Cuando atravieso la puerta del piso una encantadora voz que proviene del baño capta por completo mi atención. Se está duchando. Pongo la oreja para oírla bien. Canta algo que no logro entender pero suena como no como los Ángeles. Tengo que resistir la tentación de entrar y mirar cómo se baña. Yo también debería tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama. Me quito la chaqueta y la camiseta y salgo a la terraza a fumar un cigarro mientras contemplo las pocas estrellas que hay hoy. Por suerte no ha ocurrido nada todavía. Honestamente no sé por dónde seguir ahora que a mi vida a aparecido esta criatura. ¿Qué voy hacer contigo mi Ángel? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Se lo que tengo que hacer pero ¿debo encaminare y arriesgarme hacia ese camino? ¿Y si descubro algo que no es bueno? las expectativas son muchas ¿pero todas son buenas o malas?. Siento la humedad de su cuerpo a mi espalda y sus senos oprimiéndose prietos. Me está abrazando. Me remuevo para voltear y la encuentro desnuda y empapada. Es una visión gloriosa que ningún hombre en su sano juicio dudaría en poseer. La observo con cara seria pero ella parece contenta. Resulta desarmador. No se cuanto puedan durar mis pantalones por la erección que tengo en la entrepierna. Joder. Es como si esperara a que yo haga algo y se bien lo que es. Con una fuerza de voluntad aparto la vista de ella y entro dentro sin decir nada. Vuelvo a salir pero con una toalla en las manos y la envuelvo.

-será mejor que no tentemos a la suerte –digo y ella ladea la cabeza como si no entendiera.

En cuanto esta con algo puesto logro centrarme. No puedo dormir con ella en la cama. Estaría tentado a follarmela o a algo peor. Así que me preparo una cama al suelo.

-eres cruel –me dice desde la cama con un puchero encantador.

-puede pero así estarás más segura.

-si estoy junto a ti seguro que lo estaré más –esboza una sonrisa coqueta pero nada presuntuosa.

-vístete y a la cama –digo serio. Es como hablarle a una niña pequeña.

Obedece. Apago las luces y me tumbo en el suelo sobre la improvisada cama. Cierro los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Es muy tarde. Mañana seguro que despertare de malhumor. Joder.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Saludos y saludos! Espero que guste y si no pues vale xD sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	5. Chapter 5 Traición En El Infierno

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo 5:** **Traición en el Infierno.**

 _Eres mi silencio más intenso. Mi Ángel. Hoy eres mi silencio más intenso. Por alguna estúpida razón que aún estoy intentando saber, supe que eras especial desde el momento en que te vi. No paro de repetir mi Ángel en mis pensamientos. Te siento más cerca cada vez que te llamo. Pero tú no lo sabes. Te llamo. Porque todo lo que veo son alas. Puedo ver tus alas. Pero se lo que soy y la vida que vivo. La infernal vida que vivo desde las oscuras y vacías tinieblas. Es un hecho que no me aceptaras. Los sé. ¿Quién aceptaría a un condenado monstruo pecador?. Nadie. Yo lo sé. Soy tan insensible para sentir estas emociones. Un demonio como yo no tiene emociones ni sentimientos ni nada parecido. Incluso aunque la vida está en nosotros. Una vida que por desgracia para uno de los dos es peligrosamente vacía. Pero tu mi Ángel, tu estas llena de luz. Siempre parece que traes Luz. Siempre parece que me traes luz. Pero tú no lo sabes. Antes repudiaba eso. No, yo lo repudio. Pero no de ti. Debo odiarte. Te odio. Pero acabo de salvarte la vida y ahora me miras como si nada tuviera sentido._

 _-¿por qué? –esta desconcertada y furiosa._

 _-¿querías dejar de existir? –sonrió irónico -. Si vas a morir no será así. Pues yo deseo y anhelo ser quien te arrebate la vida. Y lo hare. ¡Ahora largo! –esos enormes ojos que parecen atravesar mi podrida alma, me perturban como ningún otro lo sabe hacer._

 _-gracias –su mirada se serena -. Pero eso jamás sucederá._

 _En fracciones de luz desaparece y no deja más que una estela luminosa que se disuelve en la nada. Debí matarla. Debí devorar su alma. Seguro así todos estos pensamientos ajenos y repulsivos desapareceserían. Regreso a Noche-espectra. Que sensación de vacío y oscuridad. Desolación y muerte. Una visión apocalíptica con un olor decadente y putrefacto. Un lugar desolador lleno de pecadores y huevos polvorientos de los que algunos aún quedan la carne podrida. Me quedo ahí, en la cima donde todo lo puedo ver. Quizás debería meterme en el sueño de un humano y divertirme un poco. La guerra Santa es tan aburrida. Siempre hay que esperar a órdenes. Lo único emocionante es verla a ella. Me gustaría corromper su alma. Solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua. Infligir algo de dolor y tristeza en ella. En algo tan puro y bueno. Sí, eso me gustaría. A los bastardos de la noche se nos da bien infligir dolor._

 _-ya has vuelto._

 _-¿qué quieres Leguio? –resoplo apretando los dientes._

 _-¿porque sientes atracción hacia ese Ángel?_

 _-no sé de qué hablas._

 _-eso se considera como traición y bien lo sabes Duncan._

 _-se claro y no te andes con rodeos._

 _-solo vengo a recordártelo._

 _-no lo olvidare._

 _-pues harás bien en no olvidarlo._

 _Y tu harás bien es estar muerto porque pienso arrancarte la cabeza comerme tu alma..._

¡No!

Despierto sobresaltado y con el corazón que parece querer salírseme del pecho. En medio del pánico noto el peso de una mano sobre mí. Es ella. Esta junto a mí. Duerme. ¿Ha sido ella?. Que sueño tan...real. Joder. Alejo su mano de mí pecho y me levanto del suelo sin despertarla. Necesito las putas pastillas. Voy al baño y las cojo. Me las trago sin agua. Ahora necesito fumar. Joder mi puta típica rutina de los desvelos. Tengo que calarme. Venga estúpidas pastillas hagan su jodido trabajo joder! Pasan unos segundos, noto el efecto. Las pulsaciones bajan, se relajan. Ya calmado enciendo el cigarro y fumo caladas profundas. Ha sido un sueño muy distinto. Nunca son tan largos. Joder. ¿Quién rayos era ese? ¿Yo? Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza devorar el alma de nadie. No, no yo no era ese. Levanto la mirada y veo que el cielo apenas esta anaranjado. Y yo aquí como si fuera una bestia nocturna.

-Duncan...

-¿Qué quieres? –sus pasos se detienen. No tengo buenos despertares.

Se coloca a mi lado. Su bonita cara parece estar angustiada.

-no vuelvas a tocarme –le ladro sin alzar la voz.

-Duncan... -no seas tan duro con ella capullo.

-ya no importa. Escucha a menos que yo te lo pida no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme ¿entendido?

-si...-anímala idiota.

-¿quieres ducharte conmigo? –tomo su barbilla.

Se sonroja y asiente entusiasmada.

-bien. Ve tu primero luego iré yo. Tengo que llamar a alguien.

Un baño no nos vendrá mal. Quizás resuelva uno de los dos problemas que tengo ahora mismo. Será una especie de ejercicio. Quizás logre...No la deseare tanto. Una prueba de fuego. Llamo a geoff. No contesta. Claro es demasiado temprano. Le dejo un mensaje de voz. Entro y me quito la ropa. Me paro en seco cuando la escucho en la ducha. Está cantando. Me quedo hipnotizado, paralizado por tan voluptuosa visión. Parece una ninfa de agua. Tan hermosa, tan...embellecedora. Joder. El agua chorrea por su cuerpo por todas partes empapándola. Esta distraída y me da la espalda. Recorro sus hombros con los ojos, su columna hasta abajo, hasta su culo. Contemplarla es como un bálsamo tentador. Se me agita la polla. A la mierda no puedo hacer esto. Antes de dar un paso y salir ella se gira me y sonríe demasiado cálido de lo que me merezco. Es como sí me incita a entrar y eso hago. Entro. El agua, aunque fría, no logra apagar mis calores internos. Bajo la lluvia de la ducha ella se acerca y yo me alejo. Nunca eh huido de nada ni de nadie. No es que huya pero es una especie de sensación similar. Me acorrala y entonces me veo obligado a abalanzarme sobre ella con un beso furioso. Gime. Esto es lo que quiere. Y antes de darme cuenta la levanto de los muslos y la saco fuera de la ducha. La llevo a mi cama sin dejar de besarla. Sin despegar los labios ni un segundo. Quiero estar dentro de ella. Joder sí. Deseo hacerla mía. Solo mía. Me agarro la polla para penetrarla. Y entonces me quito de encima de ella. Mierda. Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme. Por poco demonios.

-quédate aquí –digo con la voz entrecortada -. Y ponte algo de ropa.

Regreso al baño y cierro la puerta. ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer bestia?. Es más fuerte que yo, se acabó la prueba de fuego. Si no hago algo con esta erección creo que explotare. Mierda no me masturbaba desde los diecisiete o quince, creo. Tengo que liberar esta tensión. Pienso en lo que había podido ocurrir. Mierda...sí. Unos cuantos estímulos arriba y abajo a mi palanca y me dejo ir.

-Oh-oh! Oh...esto está mejor –tengo la mano pringada de semen.

Sonrió. La monja celeste del orfanato me habría castigado con cincuenta rezos por habérmela machacado. Por cometer un acto impuro. Sí, eso es lo que me decían cuando me pillaban. Cojo papel y limpio lo que ha caído en el suelo del baño, después me limpio, me envuelvo la cintura con una toalla y salgo. Frunzo el ceño al ver que Courtney no me ha hecho caso. Esta desnuda sobre la cama, sentada sobre sus piernas y con el rostro preocupado.

-Duncan... –sus enormes ojos amenazan con un diluvio -. ¿Qué ocurre?

Por dios...ten paciencia con ella Duncan.

-¿no te gusta que te toque?

-no, no es eso, todo lo contrario –digo sentándome en el borde de la cama junto a ella -. ¿No crees que sería romper las normas? –la cubro con las sabanas -. Aunque la verdad siempre lo eh echo.

-¿entonces es por mí?

-no –digo serio -. Créeme quiero hacerlo.

-pues hazlo –sus mejillas se encienden.

-no sabes lo que dices.

-sí que lo sé –se inclina hacia mí entrecerrando los ojos.

Se queda a centímetros de mi rostro. Es tan bonita. Miro sus labios, levanto la mano y paso las yemas de los dedos por sus carnosos labios. Inspiro con brusquedad y ella entreabre los labios. Se muere por que la bese. Yo también.

-debes secarte y ponerte algo encima -¿Por qué hace que la desee tanto? -. También tienes que desayunar. Hazlo –me levanto de la cama y saco ropa de mi armario. No ayuda nada que yo también este desnudo.

Dejo que se vista aquí en la habitación mientras que yo vuelvo al baño. Me pregunto exactamente de que nos conoceremos yo y ella porque ¿a que vino lo de? _sí que lo sé_. Francamente cada momento que paso con ella logra desconcertarme. Salgo una vez ya con la ropa puesta. ¿Qué? frunzo el ceño. Se ha puesto a cantar otra vez. Un segundo! Esta vez sí que entiendo lo que canta. Salgo y la encuentro sentada al borde de la terraza con su vestidito blanco. Me habría dado un ataque si fuera otra persona porque a no ser que a otra persona de la tierra le salgan alas y eche a volar no imaginaria que quisiera tirarse hacia el vacío y morir. Aun así no creo que sea buena idea que este ahí sentada con los pies colgándole hacia un precipicio.

-es peligroso –digo entrando en la terraza.

-no para mí –sonríe.

-cierto –gira sin bajarse y sobre si sentada. Me mira -. ¿Qué cantas? –me entra curiosidad.

- _bajo el agua_ –dice.

-¿así lo llamas?

-así lo llamo.

Se baja de golpe y se acerca a mí.

-quiero que lo recuerdes.

-¿Qué?

Me toca justo donde no quiero que me toque. El Corazón.

 _Las olas golpean las rocas. Está de pie observando la débil luz que queda del atardecer. Ahora las estrellas se imponen. Ahora ya no hay atardecer. Es mucho más hermosa que en mis sueños salvajes._

 _-Quiero volar contigo,_ _Muy alto en algún lugar. Quisiera estar contigo viendo las estrellas sobre el mirar...Quiero encontrar otro camino y salir a caminar contigo. Quiero decirle al mundo que no somos enemigos. Decirle a la tristeza...Que no se cruce en mi camino..._

 _¿Esta triste? ¿Está contenta? ¿Por qué cantas mi Ángel? Oírla me hace sentir que voy dando vueltas sin ningún sentido. ¿Por qué?. ¿Cuál es mi cometido? Hacer mal a otros. Sí. Nunca debo olvidar eso. Pero ¿Porque ahora estoy cuestionándome eso? acaso ¿estoy cuestionando lo que soy? ¿Lo estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me sucede?. Ella es la culpable de todo. Tengo que librarme de lo que me está haciendo. Solo así volveré a ser quien soy._

 _-¿porque me observas cantar demonio? –sabe que eh estado aquí todo el tiempo._

 _-Cada uno decide el infierno en que se quema._

 _-no es la respuesta que esperaba recibir._

 _-_ _No te preocupes ya tendremos otra vida para encontrarnos y quizás todo funcione._

 _-sigo sin entenderte me temo._

 _-nuestros caminos se cruzaran hasta que lo entiendas._

 _-nuestros caminos siempre se cruzan siglos y siglos lo queramos o no. Somos enemigos por naturaleza._

 _Sonrió con amargura. Enemigos por naturaleza eternamente me temo._

Un golpe retumba con fuerza en mis recuerdos. Es como, si me hubiesen golpeando en la cabeza con un enorme mazo y me hubieran devuelto de dondequiera que haya estado. El corazón me va a mil por hora. La sensación de desorientación se hace presente pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que despabilar rápido porque mi Ángel cae en mis brazos, agotada como la otra vez.

-¿estás bien? Ehi? Respóndeme preciosa –sueno desesperado.

-bien...estoy bien -apenas dice.

La levanto y la llevo dentro. La dejo sobre la cama y examino con manos torpes su rostro apagado. Por primera vez siento la extraña desesperación que me atenaza el alma. ¿Oh ya la eh tenido antes? Quizás, ahora eso no importa. Cálmate capullo paranoico, Solo esta inconsciente, ella está bien.

-por favor despierta...-murmura casi sin oírse.

-estoy despierto -respondo.

No dice nada.

-¿porque has tenido que cruzarte justo en mi camino? –abre los ojos bonita -. No debiste caerte del cielo.

Ahora me siento doblemente jodido. Ojala alguien me diera todas las respuestas sin caer en un estado de inconciencia absoluto.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Espero que vayan entendiendo y vayan cogiendo la onda por donde voy xD si no bueno ya lo arreglaremos xD nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	6. Chapter 6 Del Dolor al Placer

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo** **seis: Del dolor al Placer.**

-si puedes leerme el pensamiento, entonces sabes lo que siento por ti mi Ángel.

Mi corazón se acelera. Siento llamas ardientes cuando lo tengo tan cerca de mi ¿cómo eh dejado que llegara hasta tal punto cielo santo? No deja de mirarme con fuego en los ojos. Nunca deja de hacerlo. Ahora sus ojos cielos son tan rojos. Siento la tensión ardiente de esos ojos peligrosos y agresivos que intentan aplacar a una bestia. Ha llegado a intimidarme su modo tan dominante en el que se dirige a mí, como si fuera suya, como si me reclamara. Como si le perteneciera. Me hace sentir tan...

-yo conozco tus sentimientos y puedo comprender tu tormento, por favor entiende el mío –le miro con ojos brillantes, no puedo evitarlo.

Esboza una sonrisa. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso puede ser tan letal y peligroso a la vez?. Sus ojos de color rojo sangre se detienen en mis labios y yo me estremezco nerviosa. Entrecierra los ojos y sé que quiere y lo que se propone.

-no –le detengo levantando la mano y me alejo para más seguridad, pero al hacerlo siento una punzada grande en el corazón que me desgarra horriblemente -. No podemos amarnos, tu eres un demonio y yo un Ángel, sería un sacrilegio.

Tensa la mandíbula y sus ojos se tornan fríos y distantes. A veces olvido al mirar ese hermoso rostro que detrás de tanta belleza se oculta un monstruo sanguinario. No le temo, pero sabe cómo escarmentar eh infligir miedo y terror en otros seres.

-tú me perteneces! –gruñe tensándose -. No dejare que sigas rechazándome. Serás mía lo quieras o no –amenaza.

Es la parte bruta de Duncan quien habla. Esa parte de él no me gusta, es demasiado hostil, posesivo y agresivo. Veo determinamiento en sus ojos y ferocidad. Es como si algo animal lo hubiera poseído. Palpo la tensión agresiva que emana su aura. Sin casi verlo, a una velocidad mayor que la luz, me agarra de los hombros con fuerza hasta hacerme daño. Esta descontrolado.

-lo del sacrilegio es solo una excusa ¿verdad? –esta tan furioso.

-no, no yo en verdad...siento algo por ti –frunce el ceño y su gesto se endurece aún más.

-algo no es suficiente.

¿Qué no es suficiente? Las palabras saben sinceras y furiosas de mi boca:

-yo te quiero! –le grito enfadada y ofendida.

Sus ojos se agrandan como platos y se queda boquiabierto. Sus ojos se vuelven de color celeste cielo y le brillan con candidez. Pero no parece durar mucho. Sacude la cabeza para dispersar lo que sea que esté pensando esa cabecita suya del demonio y entonces otra vez el color sangre tiñe sus ojos nuevamente.

-entonces demuéstralo –dice enfadado y volviendo a endurecer el gesto con cara de hastío.

-¿pero cómo?

-con un beso –me sobresalto de miedo -. Bésame mi Ángel, bésame y demuéstrame que esto no es un engaño –exige con palabras secas.

-yo no puedo...-ladeo la cabeza negándome.

-claro debí imaginármelo, eres una mentirosa.

-Duncan... –niego con la cabeza acongojada.

-esto debe de ser un juego para ti ¿verdad? solo quieres tener al diablo bajo control y luego dejarlo aún lado! Dejarme a mí a un lado!

Le tiembla el cuerpo entero de aguantar tensión y rabia. Es peligroso y puede hacerme daño. Daño de verdad esta vez. Debí matarle en cuanto pude, así me hubiera ahorrado este extraño sufrimiento tan visceral y nuevo. El también debió hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Le empujo y hecho el vuelo abandonando el enfrentarme a lo prohibido y a lo que mi naturaleza rechaza.

-¿porque no me dejas en paz Duncan? –le tengo siguiéndome como un predador que intenta capturar a su presa.

-porque no es paz lo que quieres Courtney!

-mentiroso! Eres un diablo y si yo no hubiera estado aquí habrías empujado a los humanos por caminos equivocados. Abusarías de los humanos cruelmente! Yo al igual que mis hermanos en el cielo anhelamos paz! –me detengo para encararlo cara a cara -. Pero tu...tú y esos engendros que servís a Lillith queréis corromper todo lo bueno que ha creado dios! Por vuestra culpa mueren muchos en la guerra santa! –digo envalentando de furia.

-¿los humanos? ¿Dios? ¿Eso es lo que más te importa? ¿La guerra santa? ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros y nuestros sentimientos?! –no puede seguir diciéndome esas cosas.

-vete al infierno! –le grito odiándole -. ¡Porque no respetas mi decisión!

-¡porque te deseo Ángel! –me grita con ira cerca de mi cara.

¿Cómo osa gritarme? No pienso tolerar su actitud volcánica! No está en mi naturaleza tolerar esa clase de ofensa hacia mi persona. Levanto la mano y le abofeteo obligándole a alejarse de mí. Pero el golpe regresa dejándome sorprendida unos segundos y luego florece la cólera y la indignación.

-Ángel yo no...

-como te atreves a tocarme! Soy una guerrera arconte no un simple Ángel! ¡ _Asynjur_!

Invoco con el grito de guerra los rayos del cielo. Un latigazo recorre y envuelve mi cuerpo entre voltios. Dos enfermas eléctricas rojas se elevan entre mis manos. Lo canalizo hacia Duncan y descargo mi furia hacia él, haciendo que el incubo reciba voltios y voltios de miles de descargas eléctricas en una sola estocada. Ruge adolorido y su cuerpo se dobla por el dolor que atraviesa su cuerpo inmortal. Cae medio inconsciente hacia abajo. El dolor de verle caer me sobrepasa de sorpresa ¡Pero que eh echo! Contrariada voy a socorrerlo. Lo agarro a tiempo de que toque el suelo. Es un prado abierto y lleno de flores silvestres de todos los colores. La hierba está verde y fresca. Una vez lo dejo en el suelo tomo distancia y él se levanta con esfuerzo sonoro.

-Duncan... –su cara de derrota hace que disminuya mi cólera. ¿Porque me duele verle así? No seas débil Courtney.

-tranquila mi Ángel –niega con la cabeza -. No es tan grave, mi dolor está en otra parte –¿en otra parte dice?. Acabo de chamuscarle y dice que ¿su dolor es en otra parte?

-¿pero porque no te defendiste? –le acuso enfadada con él de repente.

-estoy harto de pelear ¿dime cuánto tiempo hace que estamos así? –se acerca y se detiene lo suficiente para no provocarme -. ¿Cuánto tiempo Courtney? –reclama.

-no sabría decirte yo...

-ángeles, demonios. El bien, el mal. Luz, oscuridad. Dios, el diablo. ¡Al diablo con todo! Eso ya no me importa –dice apretando los dientes.

-no digas eso –niego con la cabeza. ¿Está rechazando lo que es? no puede.

-la elección es tuya.

-no! no es verdad, yo obedezco la ley universal.

-al diablo con las reglas!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-si no puedo convencerte de abandonar esta pelea absurda entonces tomare yo solo la decisión.

Sin verlo venir se pone detrás de mí y me muerde las alas. Siento sus afilados colmillos sobre la carne. Ahogo el dolor con un gruñido y volteo a empujarlo.

-¿qué le has hecho a mis alas? –las noto insensibles! No las siento! No puedo moverlas. Desaparecen.

Le miro enrabiada y se abalanza sobre mí. Me tumba al suelo sobre la verde hierba y nuestro cuerpos, el encima y yo debajo, aplastando las flores que son arrancadas por el esfuerzo de quitármelo de encima mío. Es inútil, es más grande y más fuerte.

-¡suéltame! –reacciono luchando con fuerzas contra él. Le golpeo el pecho, incluso del pelo desesperada, pero Duncan no hace caso de nada.

-tranquila –susurra.

Su voz...dejo de pelear al instante y me quedo entre sus enormes brazos como si fuera una niña mortal pequeña confiada eh indefensa. Su voz...

-No, no me hagas esto, por favor... –le digo con los ojos húmedos y tragando saliva.

-deja de luchar –empieza a desabrochar mis armaduras del cuerpo -. Esto iba a pasar por mucho que lo quieras negar. No te hare daño. Vamos a disfrutar los dos. Puedo ser un asesino y un monstruo sin escrúpulos, pero yo no te hare daño. Me gusta hacerlo, pero no lo te lo haré a ti. Lo intentare.

-lo estás haciendo y pretendes hacérmelo –se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Vuelvo a la carga y me resisto. Pero es en vano. Me despoja de mis ropajes como un bruto bárbaro saqueador y me deja desnuda y expuesta ante él. Se relame los labios y los colmillos, me coge del pelo y tira hacia un lado para exponer mi cuello y entonces siento el dolor de sus afilados colmillos hundirse en mi piel. Grito aterrada y sollozo por el dolor en la carne. ¡Dijo que no me haría daño! Es un mentiroso. Pero ¿que acaso espero compasión por su parte? No tiene tacto es un bruto! Está forzándome en contra de mi voluntad. Le miro herida y furiosa. Le odio.

-esto que acabo de hacer es para que pierdas tus poderes temporalmente. Eres practicante como una humana indefensa en mis manos –indefensa repito en mi cabeza mientras unas gotas gordas se derraman por mis mejillas -. Vas a ser mía, pienso marcarte -¿Qué ha dicho?

-No! no puedes! Aun estas a tiempo Duncan, por favor déjame ir –le ruego asustada. Mis podres, si tuviera mis poderes podría quitármelo con unas descargas pero me las ha arrebatado el muy malvado.

No dice nada. Se coloca a horcajadas encima de mí y se quita lo que le estorba del cuerpo hasta quedar igual de expuesto igual que yo. La sangre me hierbe y no entiendo nada. Mi propio cuerpo me está traicionando de un modo que no quiero. Repaso su torso con los ojos. No tiene vello. Esta musculado de un modo que debería estar prohibido. El miedo de tener encima a un demonio tan hermoso me sobrepasa. Intimida. No quiero que me marque o que me haga suya. No puede. No debe. Su piel desprende un olor que me gusta y me está volviendo loca. Huele a deseo carnal a sexo y pecado ¿existe ese olor? Desprende sexo y pecado por todos sus poros. Anhelo y pasión que me queman con su mirada. Veo su desesperación por tocarme y corromper mi cuerpo. Tiene el pectoral esbelto, grande, los hombros grandes, anchos, torneados y rectos. Y su cintura es estrecha. Los ojos de Duncan me devoran. Ver ese deseo de hambre me hace sentir poderosa y aterrada a la vez. No puedo desear a un demonio. Eso no! soy una traidora.

-mi Ángel... –su voz bajo a una octava, cubre uno de mis pechos con su mano abierta.

Siento calor abrasador con su contacto. Siento humedad entre las piernas ¿cómo es posible? Solo con un su tacto ya estoy así. Qué vergüenza. No quiero que me haga esto. Pero cuando oigo que su corazón de demonio empieza a palpitar descontrolado me destroza el alma. ¿Cómo es posible? Inclina su cuerpo eh inhala por la nariz como si estuviera robando mi esencia y mi aroma.

-eres demasiado bonita Ángel y hueles a rosas. Y yo soy demasiado bruto para alguien de aspecto tan tierno como tú –sus colmillos estallan de su boca y de su garganta emerge un rugido.

Me asusto ante esa reacción tan salvaje y empiezo a respirar agitadamente. Sus ojos rojos no tienen ni un ápice de compasión sino de un loco posesivo. Parece fuera de control.

-voy a darte el pecado carnal más prohibido mi Ángel. Voy a darte dolor y placer hundiendo mi miembro en tu interior. Puede que la primera vez te duela pero luego será todo placentero.

-eres un monstruo! –grito luchando contra el deseo.

Me lanza una mirada demasiada duro y demasiado hiriente. Suelta un gruñido y me enseña los colmillos.

-voy a perder el poco control así que no me provoques Ángel.

-te odio! No puedes hacerme esto! Eres malvado demonio! –intente huir de su cuerpo empujándolo.

-sí, Courtney –dice con voz ronca -. Soy un demonio malvado. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Se arrodilla delante de mi cuerpo. Dobla mis rodillas hacia arriba haciendo que flexione las piernas y las separa para ver mis partes íntimas.

-No –intento cerrar las piernas resistiéndome a su íntima exploración. Pero me lo impide.

-tienes los labios internos de la vulva hinchados, húmedos y palpitante –no puede hacer esto -. Por todos los demonios –dice complacido. Y entonces veo cómo se masajea su miembro arriba y abajo. Su pene largo, grueso, venoso y palpitante. Esa cosa es inmensa! Es demasiado grande -. Ya estas lista.

-No, Duncan. No...No lo estoy... –estoy aterrada.

-Chist...-dice colocándose entre mis piernas.

Intento apartarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho, empujándolo para sacarlo de encima. Quiero detenerlo! Va a matarme con esa cosa, podría desgarrarme.

-No –dice con voz peligrosamente dócil y respirando nervioso -. No me apartes de ti mi Ángel –advirtió.

-Si alguna vez vi algo bueno en ti ya no lo percibo. No fue más que un engaño. Eres cruel.

-No deberías provocarme en este estado –frunce el ceño y se le tensa la mandíbula.

-no puedes tomar la virginidad de un Ángel Duncan, te castigaran y piensa en las consecuencias, no me lo arrebates por favor –le suplico con los ojos.

-ya te lo eh dicho, voy a darte dolor y placer –roza la hendidura de mi sexo de arriba abajo con la cabeza de su pene -. Y si tengo que arrebatártelo lo hare –mi cuerpo se tensa ante esa caricia.

Desliza sus manos por debajo de mi cadera, me levanta apretándolas con ansia y acomoda la punta de su pene en la entrada y con un movimiento directo y seco me penetra de una sola embestida. Se encuentra con una barrera que había derribado por la fuerte presión. Grito intentando mover las piernas, apartándolo, queriendo que saliera. Siento que me ha partido en dos. Santo dios, que dolor... mis hombros y mi cabeza tocan el suelo de la hierba, mi espalda y mis caderas formaron un arco. Me echo a llorar afligidamente.

-sal de mí, monstruo hijo de...!

-si haces lo que te digo, Courtney –dice con voz gutural -. El dolor cesara mi Ángel.

-no me llames más así! Eres un sádico! –digo ahogándome con mis lágrimas -. Para –le pedí.

-mi Ángel yo... –por su voz algo ronca parece arrepentido -. Solo déjame entrar un poco más –impulsa las caderas con cuidado hacia adelante y se introdujo unos centímetros más -. Estas tan cerrada –se cierne sobre mí anclándome al suelo -. Déjame un poco más... –empuja con sus caderas.

-No, me haces mucho daño... –grito con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-lo sé, lo sé. Maldita sea –se lamentó sinceramente -. Queda poco... Y un poco más...

Se introdujo por completo. Estaba tan aferrada a sus brazos que no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Estoy tan quieta pero mi cuerpo tiembla violentamente. Le siento tan adentro que me duele al intentar respirar.

-ya está, mi Ángel –me miro a los ojos y vio lo abatida que estaba. Quería que sintiera que había perdido la esperanza en él, en que ya no encontraba nada bueno en el fondo de sus ojos que había visto en otras ocasiones.

Que tonta fui al pensar que podría haber algo de luz en Duncan. Ya no podía estar más asustada. Volvió a cernirse sobre mí, encajo sus caderas entre las mías y sintiendo un dolor ardoroso e irritante, me penetro repetidas veces. Es un animal. No le importo que estuviera llorando y que le rogara que parase. Perdí el conocimiento y aun así creo que ni se detuvo.

Cuando volví a despertarme salte de un brinco de la cama ¿cama? Busque una salida o una puerta para salir de allí. Estoy aterrorizada, enfurecida y dolida por su comportamiento. Pero entonces unos brazos enormes rodearon mi cintura. Sentí el pecho duro de alguien a mis espaldas abrazándome. Sentí su ternura, su calor y algo de posesividad. Hundió la cara en mi cuello.

-por favor no te vayas –quiero partirte la cara con mi martillo o mis rayos! -. Déjame amarte Courtney –mi corazón se acongojo ¿Por qué?

Me dio la vuelta y entonces atrapo mis labios. Atónita y perdida por el roce que nunca nos dimos y la primera vez, tuve el atrevimiento de no alejarlo. Sentí como latía mi corazón y el suyo, hasta el punto de que los dos latieran al igual. Sentí arder el estómago. Sentí su lengua junto a la mía rozándose suavemente, húmedos y calientes. Sus labios suaves sobre los míos posesivos y adictivos. ¿Porque no puedo odiarle de verdad? ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes para eso y tengo razones para ello. Sentí que me levantaba del suelo, le rodee el cuello y después me dejo sobre la cama. Cuando soltó mis labios con un gruñido me di cuenta que era de noche y que estábamos en una especie de choza. También que aún estaba desnuda y él también. Esta vez no sería rudo. Lo supe por el modo de mirarme, aunque tenía los ojos rojo sangre. Me dijo cosas bonitas, promesas y dijo que sentía mucho haberme hecho daño, pero que fue su lado oscuro quien tomó el control.

-asumiré todo el castigo y todo el dolor por ambos. No dejare que nadie te toque ni te haga daño. Soy esclavo y me rindo a ti mi bonito Ángel... Mi alma y todo lo que soy te pertenece de ahora en adelante.

-mi querido demonio... No me engañes y juegues conmigo te lo ruego –se inclina y besa mis labios con amor y fuego.

-tu lugar está a mi lado, hoy sabrás cuanto te amo, te amare sin condición y prometo cuidar siempre esta unión –sus ojos rojos brillan intensos como dos bolas de fuego -. Hoy te prometo amor eterno. Ser tú y yo en el bien y en el mal Ángel, te lo demostrare amándote hasta mi final...

Mi corazón se rindió. Con su promesa de diablo confié en él y sus labios volvieron a elevarme pero siguió otras rutas de mi cuerpo. Caricias, besos, rozamientos tiernos y delicados. Adoración y devoción. Me sentí abrumada y sobrecogida. ¿Por qué no fue así antes la primera vez?. Me estremecí al probar del néctar del pecado carnal. Volvió a hundirse en mi interior, pero esta vez despacio y sin hacerme daño... Fue maravilloso. Tuve orgasmos y llore porque fueron tan demoledores que no supe si la felicidad rosaba a eso o más o si esto que sentía era real o irreal. Pero no se detuvo ahí, poso su boca y su lengua ahí abajo. Aquello era increíble. Chupo y chupo hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas otra vez por el placer y después me llevo al éxtasis metiéndose entre mis piernas en pleno orgasmo provocado por su boca y su vil lengua. Está empeñado a colmarme de su amor. A colmarme con su pasión y su intensa energía tan arrolladora. Valió la pena el sufrimiento inicial para luego recibir el placer sublime. Del dolor al placer caí enamorada.

-Duncan me duele tienes que parar...

-Chist...preciosa te estoy marcando, observa.

Baje los ojos y vi la unión de nuestros sexos, seguía hundiéndose y moviéndose. Fui consciente de que las diferencias entre diablos y Ángeles son insalvables. Él y yo sabemos lo que ocurrirá si nos descubren. _Sacrilegio._ Las altas esferas y las bajas esferas nos castigarían. Pero estoy enamorada de ese demonio que jura corresponderme de igual manera o inclusive más que yo. Ha decidido que nos fugaremos al mundo humano y que ahí viviremos como seres normales alejados de tanta lucha y violencia del mundo que nos tocó vivir. Yo estoy apenada por dejar a mi bridgette pero no puedo confesárselo. La echare de menos. Con ese último pensamiento volví a ver las estrellas entregándome a mi querido demonio con un grito pletórico.

No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de un demonio.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Felices fiestas por si tardo en escribir xD espero guste el cap! Nos vemos DxC!**

.


	7. Chapter 7 Rayos y Truenos

**My Demond My Follow Angel**

 **Capitulo 7:** **Rayos** **y** **Truenos.**

Me limpio los puños ensangrentados del hijo de puta de Bobby el gordo con su propia ropa. Ha costado lo suya capturarlo. Hecho un vistazo al local italiano que parece haber sufrido una tormenta de las gordas. El local esta echo un jodido desastre, espero que el dueño tenga seguro.

-tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la poli colega –dice geoff quitándose un sudor de la frente -. Me cago en la puta con el puto gordo, sí que tenía guardaespaldas para dar y regalar –dice divertido y le da una patada a uno de ellos que esta inconsciente en el suelo lleno de mierdas de cristal rotos por todas partes.

-que les den a los polis, solo estamos haciendo su trabajo sucio que no se atreven hacer los muy maricas –digo levantando sin delicadeza a Bobby esposado -. Además, tienen suerte de que no les metiera sus balas por el culo.

Los muy cabronazos nada más entrar para llevarnos a su jefe nos dispararon. Les hicimos frente como cabía esperar. Tienen una que otra bala metida pero están vivitos y coleando y no hay porque lamentarse de nada.

-andando Bobby –digo serio saliendo del local.

-volveré a estar en la calle hijos de perra y lo lamentaran par de idiotas suicidas –escupe al suelo sangre.

-sí, blah, blah –se burla geoff -. Ya hemos oído eso tantas veces que raya gordo.

Me rio hacia mis adentros a sabiendas de que el rubiales de mi compadre tiene razón ¿Cuántas veces nos han amenazado ya? Eh perdido la cuenta. Entregamos a Bobby el gordo a Chris y cobramos la paga. En su oficina nos tira un folio amarrillo con información de otro ladronzuelo del que hay que hacerse cargo. Eh llegado a apresar en Estados Unidos a más de 30.000 fugitivos anuales. Que locura. Sonrió al ver los quinientos mil dólares y me los guardo. Con esto podre comprarle a ese angelito algo más de ropa. Algo bonito. Despejo esa ida con una mueca ¿desde cuándo compro algo bonito a alguien? No te ablandes idiota. Hatchet, el grandullón negro que trabaja para Chris, nos acompaña hasta sacarnos de la oficina. Ese enorme negro con cara de pocos amigos no es de mi agrado, es el lame culo particular del cretino de Chris. Odio a ese tipo de personas. Siempre me mira como si esperase a que yo hiciera algo malo para romperme las pelotas y retorcerme el cuello. No logra intimidarme, solo ponerme en alerta por si acaso tengo que hacerle frente.

-buenas noches Hatchet, no olvides tomar tus pastillas contra la rabia –digo con una sonrisa forzada.

-calla mierdecilla –espeta molesto.

-chúpamela –me agarro el paquete para que sepa que es un puto idiota y no le tengo ningún respeto.

Entramos en el ascensor mientras a ese negro se le forma una vena gorda en el cuello y cierra la puerta de la oficina de Chris con un reverendo portazo.

-joder colega uno de estos días te partirá la cara lo sabes ¿verdad? –sonríe divertido.

-que le den por el culo al negro –digo serio.

Geoff y yo nos despedimos una vez fuera. Subo al cobra negro y voy hacia el piso de gwen. A _Washintong Square_ una zona de apartamentos en Downtown. Ella es de esa clase de personas que ha crecido en una familia como dios manda. Tiene un hermano que me cae genial. Se llama Ardam, tiene diecisiete y suele visitarla para incordiarla de vez en cuando. No sabía con quién dejar a Courtney para ir a trabajar sin tener que preocuparme y solo tengo a gwen. Aparco y subo al piso hasta la planta doce. Toco el timbre y pocos minutos abre gwen con una camiseta holgada y rota con unos pantalones de chándal.

-hola chico malo –sonríe hasta iluminársele la cara.

-ola muñeca ¿te ha dado problemas?

-que va todo lo contrario, tu prima es una ricura. Pasa.

Paso por el pequeño pasillo y entramos en la sala donde Ardam intenta impresionar a Courtney con unos trucos de magia de aficionados. Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es que ¡La está tocando! Eso me pone tenso y aprieto los puños. No la toques.

-¿Qué hace aquí el insufrible de tu hermano? –digo algo malhumorado.

-ya sabes que aparece cuando le da la gana –dice mirándome de reojo -. ¿Te apetece algo de bebe? –se va a la cocina.

-no gracias –digo sin dejar de ver como Ardam toquetea a Courtney.

Le acaba de sacar un Bom-Bom de chocolate.

-para ti bonita –le sonríe todo casanova.

Ella lo acepta y le regala una sonrisa que es capaz de derretir todo el polo sur y norte al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo ese crio no me cae nada bien ¿dije que me caía genial? Y una mierda que ya no. Ese pelo castaño con gorra de rapero y de ojos oscuros tiene serios problemas si no deja de tocarla. Detengo mis pensamientos de macho receloso ¿Qué rayos me pasa?. Centro mi mirada en Courtney y ella alza los ojos del chocolate como si supiera que alguien la llama en silencio.

-Duncan... –susurra mi nombre y me deleito con sus labios y su lengua al pronunciar mi nombre tan bien.

Se me oprime el pecho de una forma extraña y solo soy capaz de no caer de culo cuando viene hacia mi contoneando esas curvas de infarto. Es tan sensual, de una forma inocente que ni ella misma lo sabe. Es una provocación andante sin querer serlo, pero lo es. Se detiene delante de mi insegura de si abrazarme o no. Claro le dije que no me tocara sin mi permiso la otra vez.

-te eh echado de menos –dice.

¿Por qué siento que es verdad? como si fuera una eternidad sin verme.

-veo que has estado bien acompañada –le espeto molesto.

Me mira entre confusa y dolida. Sorprendida de mi repentino arrebato. Estoy enfadado contigo preciosa. Has dejado que otro te toque.

-¿se quedan para cenar? –irrumpe gwen.

-no ya nos vamos –le digo sonriendo falsamente.

-venga quédense –ardam asoma la cabeza desde el sofá de cinco personas mirando a Courtney.

-no –digo.

-¿a qué viene ese malhumor? –dice gwen.

-a nada, venga Courtney nos vamos –digo agarrándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

-adiós gwen –se despide de ella con la mano.

-adiós bonita.

-adiós Ardam, gracias por el chocolate –gruño enfadado y cierro tras nosotros la puerta.

La meto en el ascensor y bajamos en silencio. Le abro la puerta del auto y cierro con un portazo cuando ella se sienta dentro. Arranco sin abrocharme el cinturón y pongo la radio para haber si se me pasa el cabreo que tengo.

-¿qué tal te ha ido el día? –ella decide romper el silencio.

-bien –digo en tono cortante.

-te noto tenso ¿Por qué?

-no lo estoy.

-no es verdad.

-¿y qué?

Le dirijo una mirada impaciente y ella agranda los ojos.

-¿porque te comportas tan mal conmigo? –suelto una risa sarcástica.

-me comporto mal con todo el mundo encanto, no te creas especial.

Se hace un silencio y después ella dice:

-desde luego no has cambiado nada.

La miro de reojo ¿Qué no eh cambiado?

-como si me conocieras –espeto.

-hace más de siglos de años que te conozco y es porque tú lo has querido –levanto un ceja.

Abro la boca para contestarle pero decido que no.

En casa ya con ella la tensión de mi cuerpo no ha desaparecido así que salgo a fumar a la terraza.

-Duncan...

-quiero estar solo –digo mirándola por encima del hombro con una clara advertencia.

Ignoro su carita triste y me reprendo a mí mismo por ser tan injustamente imbécil con ella. De un momento a otro se pone a llover. Mierda la eh echo llorar. Eh llegado a observar que el tiempo cambia cuando ella se pone triste ¿será una especie de poder de Ángel? Si lo es lo parece. Tiro el cigarro y entro para ver a esa cosita caída del cielo echa un ovillo en la cama. Duele ¿Por qué me duele? Es como un golpe en la cara y lo eh provocado yo. Siempre me ha dado igual los sentimientos de los demás pero con ella parece que no me es indiferente. Y eso que no la conozco lo suficiente para albergar algo de afecto o lo que sea. No sé pero algo aquí dentro duele. No llores.

-esto yo... –me rasco la nuca sin saber que decir -. Por favor deja de llorar no lo aguanto –nunca eh echo llorar a una mujer y si lo eh hecho no me eh enterado ni lo eh llegado a saber de ellas.

Me siento en la cama, me tiendo sobre ella un poco y le levanto la barbilla para que me mire. Sus apetitosos labios hacen unos pucheros adorables. Que me llamen mentiroso si no es verdad que esa boca suya esta echa para dar besos y matarte de un paro cardiaco. Le sonrió con una de mis mejores sonrisas que tengo, de esas que gwen dice que hace que se le caigan las bragas en el acto. Y no es la primera en haberlo dicho.

-soy un cretino insensible –le limpio las lágrimas -. No llores más mi Ángel.

Parpadea un par de veces y sus mejillas se tornan sonrosadas y sé que con eso eh logrado su atención por completo. Aunque creo que no me lo merezco.

-vuelve a decirlo –aletea sus largas pestañas y me quedo algo así como ido.

\- mi Ángel... –lo pronuncio como una oración que necesita ser escuchada. Un ruego anhelante lleno de deseo.

Sonríe y se me llena el pecho de dicha y de algo más que no sé si me gusta.

-la primera vez que lo dijiste me enfade tanto que tenía ganas de matarte –agrando los ojos estupefacto -. jajajaja.

-me alegra que a uno de los dos le haga gracia –levanto una ceja. Creo que eh conseguido su perdón.

-lo siento.

-no te disculpes por ser sincera.

-Duncan... –mierda me encanta como lo dice.

-¿Si?

Deja caer los parpados y me ofrece sus labios. Trago saliva ansioso por poseerlos. Inspiro y su fragancia a rosas me emborracha y hace que tenga una erección como un semental listo para montar a su hembra. ¿Siempre ha olido así? Seguro que los Ángeles deben de oler así. No, solo ella huele así. Logra excitarme con tan solo olerla ¿cómo es posible? Necesito una ducha con agua helada aunque no creo que eso funcione en lo más mínimo. Cada vez es más insufrible y no sé cuánto aguantare para no empotrarla sobre esta cama ahora mismo. Contrólate Duncan!

-pequeña...

Suena el móvil y ambos salimos de aquel trance tan excitante. Bueno yo salgo de aquel trance tan excitante. Me levanto y me agarro el paquete dolorido. Me van a explotar los pantalones joder! Saco el móvil y contesto.

 _-¿diga?_

 _-soy yo._

 _-¿gwen?¿ Qué quieres?_

 _-solo llamaba para ver que tal estabas, te fuiste tan raro de casa ¿no le habrás hecho nada malo a esa chica verdad?_

 _-no –_ miro a Courtney -. ¿ _Te mías por ella?_

 _-bueno es que parece tan frágil que Bueno ya sabes._

 _-¿tan malo te crees que soy?_

 _-bueno no eres precisamente el altruista del año._

 _-que graciosa. Bueno para que te quedes tranquila te diré que aún sigue viva._

 _\- ja-ja ¿oye les apetecería venir a la bolera mañana?_

 _-¿estará Ardam ahí?_

 _-¿porque?_

 _-por nada._

 _-¿entonces es un sí o un no?_

 _-ya veremos._

 _-a Ardam le ha caído genial tu prima._

 _-ya..._

 _-bueno mándame un mensaje si deciden venir. Adiós._

 _-adiós._

Cuelgo.

-vaya parece ser que le caes bien al hermano de gwen –la miro.

-ambos me caen bien –se encoge de hombros.

-¿te gustaría ir a la bolera con él?

-no sé qué es una bolera –frunce el ceño -. ¿Y porque dices con él?

-da igual ¿sí o no? –le digo serio.

-estas volviendo a ser malo conmigo –levanto las cejas al ver que es verdad.

-perdona es solo que –que me fastidia que el tonto de Ardam intente coquetear con ella! -. ¿Te gustaría ir a la bolera conmigo? –pregunto otra vez serio.

Se sonroja y eso me gusta.

-sí.

-bien –digo serio ocultando que eso me complace. Solo conmigo.

Al día siguiente llevo a Courtney al _New center Place shopping Center._ Un centro comercial. Le compro la ropa que ella quiere y elige. Verla emocionada con mirar los escaparates es enternecedor. Es como una niña pequeña en una tienda de golosinas. Eh odio que hacer estas clases de cosas es un aburrimiento entre parejas, pero está resultando todo lo contrario. Acompañarla entre los vestuarios y verla salir con cada modelito es...joder se me pone dura. Me pregunta contenta si me gusta lo que lleva puesto y yo asiento al ver que eso la hace feliz. Cualquier cosa le sienta bien a ese cuerpo divino. A lo único que me negué fue a entrar a una tienda de ropa interior. Creo que mis pantalones no lo hubieran aguantado. Cuando salió de esas tiendas estaba tan roja que me entraron ganas de reír. Cuando ya no había nada más que comprar la invite a comer. Me cogió de la mano y me quede algo tieso. Eso me pareció algo muy íntimo y me hizo sentir orgulloso. Llevaba de la mano a una chica que dejaba ciego a cualquiera y que despertaba envidia en los hombres y en las mujeres. Caí en la cuenta observándola comerse un helado después de la comida, que nunca había hecho esto con gwen. Claro que a ella como yo no le van estas ñoñerías absurdas y mundanas. Después de aquello aceptamos la invitación de gwen de ir a la bolera. Courtney estreno su vestidito nuevo, de tirantes negros con lunares con unas bailarinas planas y el pelo suelto. Ardam se quedó sin aliento como yo cuando llegamos a la bolera. Lo que me disgusto de todo fue ver como babeaba ese tonto cuando ella le sonrió a modo de saludo. Me sentí tan posesivo que solo pensaba en **"Es mía. No. La. Toques".** Me hizo sentir animal y esfume esos sentimientos primitivos a regañadientes ¿pero qué es lo que pasa conmigo?. Nos dieron los zapatos con nuestras talla de pie para jugar, nos situamos en una de las pistas y antes de que se me adelantara el tonto de Ardam, fui yo quien enseño a Courtney a jugar y como coger y tirar la bola hacia los pinos blancos. Sentirla cerca y tan pegado a su cuerpo era la gloria además de poder olerla como un asqueroso pervertido. _Mía_.

-¿lo has entendido? –le susurre en la oreja aun pegado a ella.

-si –respondió.

Sin más vacilación la solté y admire como cogía un poco de carrera, se detenía y soltaba la bola y la dejaba desplazarse por la pista hasta los pinos y los derribaba a todos de un solo golpe.

-vaya eres buena y eso que nunca has jugado –opino gwen.

-aprendo rápido –le dijo Courtney modesta y algo orgullosa.

-¿hacemos equipos de parejas? –Ardam miro con impaciencia a Courtney.

-claro yo y ella contra los hermanos _Pool_ –dije desafiante. Ni creas que te dejare estar con ella pequeñajo.

-aceptamos –dijo gwen con ganas de jugar -. No tendremos piedad contra ustedes –aseguro -. Prepárate para comer polvo Duncan _Demos._

Tras la aplastante victoria ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la dichosa bolera. Le dije a Courtney que esperara fuera en el auto mientras me despedía de ella y su hermano. Ellos aun querían seguir jugando.

-¿vendrás esta noche a casa? Hace tres días que no...ya sabes –sus ojos negros casi suplicaban.

-no se muñeca, tengo que estar pendiente de mi prima –le sonreí -. Quizás mañana.

-está bien, mañana entonces –me dio un beso al cual correspondí.

No pude evitar cierta decepción. Gwen besa genial, pero este beso me supo distinto. Cuando la solté y la mire desee que fuera otra. Nunca había pasado esto. Desee que fuera una frágil y adorable castaña de ojos negros con pecas en la cara. Me sentí confuso. Y entonces sentí un escalofrió como si alguien me mirara y cuando alce la vista vi a Courtney en la puerta de la salida de la bolera. Parecía confusa, traicionada y dolida. Dejo de mirarnos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Me asuste como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto blanco –dijo gwen preocupada.

-nada –dije negando con la cabeza -. Adiós a te llamare.

Salí tan rápido como pude. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y el cielo empezaba a acumular nubes negras con truenos y rayos amenazantes. Y Courtney había desaparecido.

 **olas! olas! olas! aquí escribiendo y ¿ustedes? Dejen sus reviews y opinen que yo gustosa los leeré =D nos vemos DxC!**


	8. Chapter 8 Erase un Ángel y un Demonio

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo 8:** **Érase una vez un Ángel y un Demonio.**

En la radio no paran de hablar del repentino chaparrón que cae sobre Detroit. Tan tormentoso, chispeante de truenos, rayos acompañados de una inacabable lluvia torrencial. Y yo solo ansió saber en dónde se ha metido ese condenado Ángel. Golpeo frustrado al volante porque llevo horas buscando. Le dije que no lo volviera hacer! ¿Por qué ha salido huyendo? Estoy tan cabreado con ella por desobedecerme otra vez. Con esta ya van dos veces. Necesito saber que está bien, que no le sucede nada y para eso tiene que estar conmigo, cerca! No sé porque me preocupo tanto, supongo que es porque fui yo quien la encontró y algo me dice que tengo que hacerme cargo de ella. Tengo que cuidarla y protegerla. Porque es mía y es mi obligación como su... Joder esa chica está perturbando mi cabeza. El locutor de la radio anuncia que la tormenta parece ir en aumento. La zona de _Pripiat,_ la cuidad fantasma como la llama la mayoría, una zona de edificios y barrios derrumbados, decido ir ahí. Apenas veo por la que está cayendo. Salgo del coche en mitad de aquella estampa decadente y desolada. No hay ni una sola alma. Busco algo que me de alguna pista bajo la lluvia. Un enorme rayo cae delante de mí a pocos metros. Joder! Por poco me achicharra! ¿De dónde ha salido? Alzo la vista y veo una cargada nube negra eléctrica que se posa en un edificio abandonado. Creo que es una fábrica o lo era. Ahí, ella está ahí. Otro rayo cae nada más dar un paso ¿pero qué? tomo aire y salgo corriendo hacia el edificio. No se cómo soy capaz de esquivar los rayos que parecen ir a por mí con una clara advertencia de que cese en seguir avanzando. Derribo una puerta con el cuerpo y me refugio dentro. Mierda menuda maratón me eh dado. Respiro agitadamente para recuperarme y entonces subo por unas escaleras que dan a otras plantas vacías. Con el móvil hago de linterna para ver, aunque con los chispazos de afuera alumbran de vez en cuando. Este lugar es enorme ¿estará ella aquí? La llamo en mis pensamientos como si eso ayudara a encontrarla. En la penúltima planta algo me dice que estoy cerca ¿Por qué ha venido aquí? Este lugar es horrible. La siento ¿eso es posible? No creo será una especie de presentimiento. Una puerta roja oxidada al final del largo pasillo llama mi atención y voy hacia ella. Abro la puerta y mi corazón empieza a agitarse dentro. Un alivio cae sobre mí. Por fin la eh encontrado. Sentada con las rodillas agarradas y la cabeza hundida como si quisiera desaparecer. Se me sobrecoge el corazón y siento culpabilidad. Me entran unas ganas tremendas de ir a su lado a cogerla, mecerla en mis brazos, abrazarla y consolarla para luego decirle que lo siento aunque no se muy bien porque lo siento. Pero me contengo y no lo hago. Doy un paso y algo cruje bajo la pisada y ella levanta la cabeza para ver quien ha roto su silencio en el que estaba sumida en aquella habitación que parece que se vaya a derrumbar en cualquier momento sobre nosotros. Me lanza una mirada fulminante que nunca antes nadie se ha atrevido a hacer. Entonces las ventanas laterales se rompen dejando entrar un aire tormentoso. De su cuerpo empieza a salir electricidad y su melena es meneada salvajemente. La habitación se carga por completo de aquella fuerza descomunal. Fascinante. Doy un paso hacia ella y soy recibido con una ráfaga de viento que me empotra contra la pared. Lo eh pillado no quiere que me acerque. Me levanto despacio estudiando la posibilidad de cómo llegar a ella sin que me mande a volar por los aires o me achicharre como quiso hacerlo afuera. Porque esos rayos parecían manipulados. Entonces veo que se levanta y sus enormes alas se despliegan asombrosamente hermosas eh intimidantes. Fascinante.

-¿piensas huir de mí? –le dirijo una mirada de reprimenda.

No contesta y me retira la mirada desolada.

-contesta!

-no te atrevas a gritarme! –sonrió ante la sorpresa de su nueva actitud.

Vaya tiene carácter ¿quién lo iba a decir? Parece tan dulce eh ingenua y tan sumisa o eso parecía hasta este momento. Me gusta. Parece una guerrera.

-pues obedece –digo serio avanzando hacia ella.

-no des ni un paso más –retrocede y empieza a chispear literalmente -. Sé que no me recuerdas, sé que no recuerdas nada al parecer y eso me escuece por dentro de dolor, yo acabo de despertar en un mundo en el que todo parece ser más avanzado de lo que recordaba eones atrás, si solo me dejaras ayudarte a recordar –sus hombros caen derrotados -. Pero eso no te da derecho a...

Se detiene de golpe mirando fijamente hacia mi derecha. Sigo su mirada en aquella esquina de la pared en la que solo hay un archivador viejo con papeles esparcidos por el suelo y a falta de unos cajones del mismo. La vuelvo a mirar y veo que se eriza como un gato listo para defenderse de un peligro.

 _ **Vultisne ad arborem vidi Angelum Demon passus amor?**_

 _ **Mira res in tenebris Visam arborem peccati.**_

 _ **Vultisne ad arborem daemonem fugere vidi angelum tuum quaero?**_

 _ **Infers accidat sub occasum solis.**_

 _ **Vultisne ad arborem numquam vidi somnium consummari**_

 _ **Mira res in tenebris ... Visam arborem peccati…**_

 _ **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi a un Demonio enamorado que a un Ángel hizo sufrir?**_

 _ **Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer en el árbol del pecado te veré.**_

 _ **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi a un Demonio pedir a su Ángel huir?**_

 _ **Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer.**_

 _ **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi un sueño que nunca se pudo cumplir?**_

 _ **Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer en el árbol del pecado te veré….**_

Aquella mujer de sonrisa falsa aparece de la nada de entre un humo negro polvoroso, pelo negro azabache al igual que los ojos, piel clara, rasgos orientales y occidentales. Viste un vestido negro que deja ver una de sus esbeltas piernas. Yo ya me había situado delante de Courtney como protector ante aquella mujer que por mucho atractivo que exuberara poco hacia que me gustara y lo que más me jodia era que yo la conocía de algo. Tenía ese jodido dejavu, pero no la había visto en mi vida y agradecía eso hasta este momento.

- _Fuit daemoni angelus adamavit felicem exitum non habeat aliquam_ (Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron. Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz) ¿no les parece triste?

Apreté los puños mirando a aquella mujer que parecía mofarse de alguna desgracia que hubo acontecido. Eso es lo que puede intuir por aquel cantico perturbador en latín. Nunca me alegre de que las monjas enseñaran latín como una materia más en el orfanato.

-míralos ellos, que pareja tan encantadora hacéis juntos ¿no les parece excitante y sucio? A mí desde luego que si –soltó con na carcajada fingida -. Follarte a un Ángel. Una cosa es follartela, pero ¿enamorarte? –chasqueo la lengua con desagrado -. ¿De verdad valió la pena? ¿Te la valió Duncan?

Mi cuerpo se tensó de rabia al oír el veneno que Salía de su boca ¿Por qué habla conmigo con esa confianza? Que absurda y descarada.

-¿cómo lograste venir al mundo humano? Y por cierto hueles como ellos –ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Courtney -. Ella no lo es ¿Qué haces vivo y ella despierta?

- _infernales et mulier molesta_ (mujer infernal y desagradable) -contesto el Ángel en tono agresivo pero en un tono moderado.

-gracias querida –respondió la otra como si fuera un cumplido.

No entendía nada de aquello. ¿Ahora aparece otra mujer y parece saber de mí como lo hace Courtney?

-¿quién eres y porque huevos hablas y apareces como si nos conocieras de toda la vida? Estoy empezando a hartarme de esta mierda.

-vaya no tienes ni idea ¿verdad? –sonríe mofándose de mi ignorancia -. Qué penita das. Bueno solo pasaba por aquí a decir ola y a verificar con mis propios ojos algo que al parecer estaba en lo correcto así que...Arribederci! no será la última vez que nos veamos –su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse como polvo -. A alguien le agradara saber que estáis vivos...

Su carcajada se hizo eco hasta que desapareció. Esto es malo. No me gusta.

-esto es malo... –dijo Courtney preocupada a mis espaldas -. Que ella aparezca son malas noticas –negaba con la cabeza asustada -. _Sanctus Bellum_ _Dei, Dei..._

Me giro para tenerla de cara. Su preocupación fue también la mía. Quería abrazarla y pegarla a mí pero en cuanto lo noto me empujo rechazándome. Sentí rabia.

-no me apartes de ti –gruñí -. No lo vuelvas hacer nunca ¿me has oído?

-¿ahora no quieres apartarme? Porque es lo que has hecho desde que estoy contigo Duncan –se abrazó a sí misma para buscar algo de consuelo en ella y eso me dolió.

-tienes cosas que explicar –negué con la cabeza -. Te vienes al piso conmigo ahora –dije severo.

-no quiero... –responde triste sin mirarme.

El corazón se me encogió como un puño por dentro y me obligue a comprenderlo. Comprendí que estaba confusa al igual que yo y también asustada por lo de hace un momento. Por esa siniestra mujer y su aura que hacia ponerme tenso y protector hacia Courtney.

-escucha mi Ángel –logre sonar dulce -. Sé que estas confusa. Te eh echo daño porque nadie sale corriendo de un lugar si no es por nada. Si vienes conmigo los dos aclararemos de una vez que es lo que está pasando. ¿Quieres explicaciones? Pues te las daré ¿tienes preguntas? Te las contestare si tú haces lo mismo. Estabas hablando latín y esa nueva mujer que acaba de esfumarse te ha puesto alterada al igual que yo. Ven a casa conmigo y aclaremos esta situación y si hace falta estar todo un día lo estaremos. Ven conmigo –tendí la mano a la espera algo nervioso.

Observo mi mano como si fuera un salvavidas ¿esa confianza ciega siempre ha estado ahí? Alzo lentamente su mano y la puso sobre la mía. Yo la enterré apretándosela. Que mano tan pequeña pensé. Le mire y ella a mí. No me gusto ver un destello, ese destello que dice que ve algo de esperanza en mí. Nunca nadie me ha mirado así. No ha dudado en darme la mano! Eso lleno un vacío que nadie puede llenar excepto ella al parecer. Que cosas tan extrañas haces que sienta mi Ángel.

Fuera ya no llovía, todo estaba calmado. La lleve al piso. Después de cambiarnos la ropa que estaba empapada, ella se encaramó en la cama sentada sobre sus rodillas y yo tome una silla de la cocina y me senté frente a ella para empezar a hablar. Empezó por narrarme la historia de Lucifer, un comienzo inesperado, pero yo la escuchaba y pensaba en que toda esa pantomima que las monjas nos decían de Dios y del Diablo eran todas ciertas. Todo era real puesto que ahora lo oía de las palabras de un Ángel. Cuando me explico sobre ella puse mucha más atención, ella era un Ángel de guerra, una _Arconte._ Una al servicio del arcángel miguel como muchos otros. Me dijo que tenía una buena amiga a la cual echaba de menos tantísimos años de ver. Se puso algo melancólica pero al ver que eso le afectaba prosiguió con el tema igualmente. Me explico desde el día en que hubo la gran rebelión de algunos ángeles encabezados por _Lucifer._ Tras su expulsión desencadeno todo tipo de maldad sobre la tierra que tanto amaba _Dios_. _Lucifer_ estaba dispuesto a corromper al ser humano para desquitarse de su ira contra alguien que alguna vez servía con todo su corazón. Ellos, los _Arcontes,_ eran los valientes que se atrevían con la sagrada tarea de ponerlos a raya. Sus opuestos son los llamados _Íncubos,_ seres que sirven a _Lilith,_ una de las cuales formaba parte de la rebelión de los ángeles caídos que fueron expulsados del paraíso. Con ello se creó la _Guerra santa._ Una en la que se perdía vidas inmortales de ambos bandos.

-tú eras un _Incubo_ Duncan –dijo seria.

-¿Qué es exactamente un incubo? –pregunte curioso entre tanta revelación.

-demonios de un nivel alto, los hay de menos a más, los íncubos pertenecen sobre todo a Lilith, sois sus sirvientes –hablaba con palabras de épocas sin darse cuenta creo.

Cuando lo dijo sentí curiosidad por saber más ¿yo un ser al servicio del mal? ¿Un ser inmortal y demoniaco? Ahora algunas cosas empezaban a cuadrar en mi vida como humano. Ahora entiendo porque sentía que no encajaba aquí y es porque yo no pertenezco al mundo en el que fui criado. Siempre me sentí tan diferente, tan raro y extraño. Pero la gran pregunta del millón que rondaba mi cabeza era la de si aún sigo siendo un Demonio ¿soy o era? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no recuerdo haber sido un demonio? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Courtney empezó a aclarar algunas preguntas que formulaba en mi cabeza. Empezó a hablar sobre el día en que me conoció y sorprendentemente no fue algo que recordara con mucho apego. Dijo que odio conocerme. La segunda vez que volvió a verme me odio aún más porque ese día tenía la misión de proteger a una humana que desataría otra nueva guerra santa.

-entonces si me odiabas… ¿cómo ocurrió lo nuestro? Dijiste que cometimos sacrilegio y que te enamoraste de mi –dije recordando la primera vez que la interrogue con Geoff.

-tu empezaste todo Duncan.

-¿yo?

-aja –asintió con la cabeza y se llevó las manos al pecho, sobre su corazón -. Tengo tus recuerdos y con ellos vi cuando decidiste seducirme –se puso roja y sonrió tímida y avergonzadamente.

-¿mis recuerdos? ¿Cómo te los di y porque? –yo la seduje, yo! Yo Cometí sacrilegio!

-cuando morías –bajo la mirada recordando con dolor algo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza -. Dijiste que querías que yo viera y guardara por siempre los recuerdos de alguien quien se atrevió a querer aun teniendo un corazón y un alma oscura y podrida. Un condenado. Dijiste que me amarías hasta el final…

-así que morí ¿eh? –dije pensativo para mí mismo.

-por eso no recuerdas nada de tu anterior vida como demonio. Tus recuerdos los tengo yo.

-ya veo, eso lo explica todo –creo -. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Si tienes mis recuerdos, dime como llegue aquí.

-no tengo ese recuerdo, moriste, tus recuerdos son anteriores no sé cómo llegaste al mundo humano. No tenía idea de que aun estuvieras vivo, pensé que estabas muerto.

Ambos no miramos fijamente y en un silencio compartido. Estuve muerto.

-pues enséñame –dije finalmente.

-¿Qué?

-muéstrame el día en que me viste morir –dije serio y decidido -. Necesito ver ese recuerdo.

-es que…

-vamos no tengo nada que perder.

-¿estás seguro?

-ya me has enseñado otras veces otros recuerdos sin pedírtelo –la miro de reojo -. Ahora, esta vez, te estoy dando mi consentimiento absoluto.

Vi como apretaba sus puños sobre sus muslos. La idea no le gustaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y vi como los engranajes de su cabeza procesaban la idea.

-está bien.

-¿lo harás?

-sí, es lo que quieres ¿no?

-sí.

-pues acércate, tengo que estar en contacto contigo Duncan.

Tome aire y frunzo el ceño mientras me levanto. Ella retrocedió para dejarme espacio en la cama. Cuando estábamos frente a frente estaba algo nervioso y no solo por lo que me iba hacer. Se había puesto otro vestidito de esos que dicen soy una chica buena atrévete a levantarme el vestido y descubre lo que hay debajo.

-no me agrada la idea de que te muestre como mueres, pero si es lo que quieres….

Parecía acongojada por mostrarme ese recuerdo, pero estoy decidido a saber que rayos me pasó. Levanta la mano con la palma abierta y la pone sobre mi pecho, en la zona donde palpita mi corazón lleno de vida.

 **Olas! olas! olas! os va gustando la historia? Espero si xD bueno saludos a todos mis criaturitas fanfictioneras! =D de verdad que me esta costando publicar, pero no os dejare con el culo al aire xD quiero decir que no dejare mis historias en vela. Reviews que escriban, reviews que leere, gracias nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	9. Chapter 9 El Beso de un Ángel

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo 9:** **El Beso de un Ángel.**

 _Abriéndome pasó a través de la espesa niebla del limbo, lugar donde residen los vivos y los muertos, donde cualquiera puede perderse con facilidad. Voy en busca de aquella angelical criatura que cegó mi vacía inexistencia con su intensa luz. El limbo es un lugar donde la realidad es un estado temporal donde la niebla se mezcla con la oscuridad y juegos de sombras. Pero la conexión y el vínculo que ambos creamos logra que la encuentre rápido. Se me echa encima y me abraza temblorosa. La aprieto a mí con fuerza como si sintiera que va a desaparecer o a escaparse de entre mis manos y mis dedos. Un escalofrió recorre toda mi espalda ante ese horrible presentimiento._

 _-por fin estas aquí Duncan…. –inhalo su aroma a rosas de su cabellera y eso me reconforta y me da fuerza._

 _-¿te eh echo esperar mucho? Perdona mi Ángel._

 _-no importa, eso ya no importa –niega con la cabeza y me mira a los ojos -. Pareces fatigado ¿ha ocurrido algo? –me acaricia el rostro preocupada._

 _-No. nada de lo que debas preocuparte ¿estas, lista?_

 _-si –sonríe._

 _-aun estas a tiempo de…._

 _-No. quiero esto, quiero esto contigo y estoy más que lista._

 _-bien –sonrió tranquilo al ver su seguridad._

 _Alejarla de todo y de todos lo que conoce y ama es lo más egoísta que hare por ella. Entrelazo su mano con la mía y la guio hacia el_ _ **Muro De Los Lamentos**_ _. Inmensa puerta de piedra con runas angélicas custodiadas por dos cabezas con alas._

 _-¿cómo vamos a abrirla?_

 _-con esto –le enseño una llave con la punta de forma de pirámide._

 _Suelto su mano y busco la cerradura para anclarla y abrir el muro. En segundos encuentro el agujero y lo encajo. Dos giros a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. Me alejo y vuelvo a coger de la mano a Courtney mientras los dos observamos como el muro cobra vida. Las runas sueltan un destello dorado y oímos el ruido de engranajes que se mueven con el fin de abrir el muro de par en par, suenan algo oxidadas y cuando al fin se va abriendo cae polvo. Nadie ha utilizado esta puerta durante eones. Es un lugar sagrado como prohibido, tanto para ángeles como para demonios por igual. Fue por este muro por donde fuimos expulsados los antiguos ángeles hacia la tierra. Pero ahora será distinto, pues eh sacrificado mis alas demoniacas para poder abrir el muro. Tenemos que bajar por aquí, para que Courtney y yo dejemos atrás nuestra inmortalidad y podamos ir a la tierra de los humanos a vivir de verdad._

 _-es la hora –aprieto la mano que sostengo de Courtney._

 _Ella me mira y asiente. Está muy seria así que le sonrió y la tranquilizo. A la vez, ambos miramos el vórtice que hay dentro del muro. Es nuestro boleto hacia una vida como seres corrientes, pero juntos, para siempre._

 _-¿Qué nos ocurrirá una vez dentro del vórtice Duncan?_

 _-que estaremos juntos para siempre mi querido ángel._

 _Aparta sus castaños ojos oscuros del muro y me mira a mí con una calidez sofocante y tierna. Sus ojos para mí son especiales, cautivadores, atrayentes, y pueden atravesarme y ver lo que hay dentro de mí. Eso al principio me incomodaba, pero ya no. Con la otra mano libre le cojo la mejilla y me acerco para darle un beso. Nos fundimos el uno con el otro con nuestros labios que encajan a la perfección. Los suyos suaves, mullidos, carnosos y esponjosos. Un beso suyo me eleva a los cielos. El beso de un ángel….No, su beso. El beso de mi ángel remide todo mal en mí. Su beso es una bendición para alguien como yo. Así es como me hace sentir cada vez que la beso. Daría mi alma y hasta mi último aliento por ella._

 _-¿preparada para una vida mundana? –digo separándome de ella levemente._

 _-preparada si es contigo Duncan…. –sí, daría todo por ella, hasta mi final._

 _Ambos miramos al frente cuando….siento como algo afilado se abre atreves de mis carnes y se encaja en mi corazón. Toso y escupo sangre._

 _-Duncan! –grita ella asustada y horrorizada cuando se me nubla la mirada y ve la sangre._

 _Caigo al suelo y me observo a mí mismo para ver qué es lo que me sucede. Tengo una espada atravesándome el pecho. El dolor es insoportable y desgarrador. Me la quito con un grito y apretando los dientes. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no estamos solos. Hay cinco arcontes y una de los míos. La reconozco y la ira que crece se me apaga por la profunda herida. Me gustaría decirle que es una puta zorra. Me ha tendido una trampa o simplemente se ha ido de la lengua, la muy puta me engaño haciéndome creer que me ayudada y fui tan ciego al aceptar. La llave del muro de los lamentos por mis alas de demonio. Zorra!_

 _-¿pensaban hacer un viajecito sin despedirse? Que malos –se mofa heather._

 _-ocúpate de él, demonio –dice uno de los arcontes que parece ser el que manda de los cinco -. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella y la llevaremos frente a los de las altas esferas –se lamentó pero por su voz parecía decidido a lo que fuera que tenía que hacer._

 _-yo haré lo mismo con este despojo de basura –responde la pelinegra._

 _Entonces me centro en Courtney apenado. Sus labios se mueven tan rápido, de sus ojos un sinfín de lágrimas cae por sus mejillas estropeando su bello rostro y entristeciendo mi putrefacta alma oscura. Siento la sangre en la boca y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y contener la vida. Ella oprime mi pecho y se mancha las manos con sangre. Intenta salvar a un pobre condenado. Por favor no llores, yo estoy bien, esto no es nada, por favor no llores mi ángel...no puedo más. No soporto verla así. Mientras ella llora sin consuelo y me ve morir lo único que se me ocurre es entregarle lo último que me queda. Hago un último esfuerzo y pego su frente a la mía y le traspaso todos mis recuerdos._

 _-nunca olvides que fuiste amada por un demonio, incluso un monstruo como yo puede querer….Te amo y te amare siempre en la eternidad de mi muerte._

 _Lo último que logro sentir al cerrar los ojos para siempre y cernirme en la oscuridad y formar parte de la nada, fueron sus labios cálidos y llenos de amor…._

Sobresaltado y tenso siento que el corazón, como en otras muchas ocasiones, me iba a mil por hora casi desenfrenado. Cuando abro los ojos noto que estoy sudando y temblando. Había vuelto de ver como moría y de cómo me arrebataron la oportunidad de ser feliz. Siento pesar, impotencia, ira y furia por lo que me hicieron. Sobre todo por ella. Sostengo al ángel de ojos castaños cuando se tambalea. Respiraba despacio, demasiado.

-no me sueltes, no dejes que caiga en la inconciencia, habla conmigo Duncan –dejar que vea mis recuerdos a través de ella la deja agotada pobre.

Nos acomode en la cama y la apreté a mí, su mejilla descansaba en mi pecho. Ella ronroneo y restregó la mejilla como si fuera una gata buscando confort en mi cuerpo. Encajábamos. Tengo la sensación de que tengo que recompensarla por haberle hecho sufrir, aunque no fue culpa mía sino de otros. También de recuperar algo que nos negaron y perdimos. Tengo ese cosquilleo familiar de que en esa otra vida ame a este ángel con fuerza y sin medida. Yo ame de verdad a alguien….

-¿de qué quieres que te hable? –aun saliendo del shock compruebo que de alguna manera tenerla pegada a mí me tranquilizaba, me estaba calmando y el ritmo del corazón también, pero ahora late por otra cosa.

-de ti y de cómo viviste aquí, en la tierra... –no se me ocurre nada, pero si no digo algo pronto se dormirá y no podre deleitarme de su esquicia y dulce presencia.

-no tengo padres, no sé quién soy, estoy solo –su cuerpo se tensa y la abrazo más -. Lo único que sé es que una mujer encontró a un bebe recién nacido en una cesta que alguien había abandonado delante de una iglesia, en _Arizona Phoenix,_ yo soy de ahí. Crecí en un orfanato católico. Daba muchos problemas, nadie me quiso adoptar. A los diez años empecé a tomar Nitroglicerina para el tratamiento de la enfermedad isquémica. Le pegue una paliza a un guarda del lugar, se lo merecía. A los diecisiete me fui de ahí decidido a encontrar un lugar en el que me sintiera mejor. Me ganaba la vida con cualquier cosa, no fue fácil ni sencillo, de hecho fue horrible. Conocí a todo tipo de persona, la mayoría no muy buena. Me hice caza recompensa, vine a Detroit y conocí a geoff y a gwen. Con ellos puedo ser un poco yo, pero no logran hacerme sentir que pertenezco a un lugar….luego cuando estaba trabajando te encontré a ti, la chica con la que soñaba desde que tengo memoria y resulta que ahora descubro que soy o era un demonio que decidió enamorar a un precioso ángel de ojos castaños.

Solté el aire por la nariz al terminar un resumen de lo que fue mi vida hasta ahora. Ella se removió, apoyo la mano izquierda sobre mi pecho para incorporarse un poco y me miro con compasión.

-debiste sentirte muy solo todos estos años –le brillaron los ojos -. Lo siento –lo decía de verdad.

-no lo digas como si fuera culpa tuya. No lo es –digo serio.

-aun así, lo siento.

Acaricio su mejilla y ella cierra los ojos aproximándose al contacto de mi piel con la suya. Caray que ganas de besarla tengo y no solo de besarla. Quiero dejarla seca, jadeante, sudada y satisfecha…Joder!

-¿estás bien? –pregunto para distraer mi cabeza de pensamientos sucios.

-Duncan….-ese tono de voz….mierda!

-¿Qué?

-¿tú, tú estás bien?

-eres tú la que ha gastado parte de energía, no yo, el que debería estar preocupado y lo estoy soy yo bonita.

-¿te preocupas por mí? ¿Lo estas Duncan? –parcia ansiosa y esperanzada.

-Sí.

Respondí al instante porque es verdad.

-¿ahora sabes quién soy?

-Sí.

-lamento que vieras ese horrible recuerdo, es demasiado triste para mí, perdón.

-yo no lo lamento, y déjate de perdones y de lamentos pequeña.

-perdón –dice ruborizándose. No entendía porque pedía perdón.

-Perdóname tú, Courtney –nos di la vuelta y la aplasto contra las sabanas de la cama. Acerco mis labios a los de ella y la beso con una intensidad que nos hizo arder a los dos.

Un impulso salvaje, un impulso eléctrico. Ver cómo me alejaban de Courtney en ese horrible recuerdo, me medio enloqueció. Estaba en el cielo y en el infierno, si se podía estar en los dos lados a la vez. Acople mi boca a la suya con una dulce insistencia. La cogí en brazos y la lleve al sillón negro y acolchado de mi diminuta sala de estar mientras le estaba haciendo el amor con los labios, lengua y dientes. Un beso de verdad debe ser siempre así, como una droga, o como si te elevara al paraíso guiado por un precioso ángel de ojos castaños. Estoy aturdido por las sensaciones que despierta ella en mí. Quise gritar de alegría y de miedo al ver como su cuerpo entraba e combustión y que una extraña energía pasaba entre nosotros y nos hacía elevarnos. Una energía conectora. No imaginaba que pudiera excitarme de esta manera con un beso. Con el beso de un ángel, de mi ángel de ojos castaños. _Mia._ Ella gime y me devuelve los besos con la misma intensidad. Nuestras lenguas se acarician. Quiere que arda, que me hierva la sangre y que le muestre lo mucho que la necesito. La necesito y no puedo negarlo más. La tengo sentada encima de mí, dejándola a horcajadas sobre mi pelvis. La luz que hay en el salón proviene del resplandor de la cocina, creando un ambiente cobijado e íntimo. Sin dejar de besarme, Court me acaricia la nuca y la cabeza, profundizando el beso. Intimidado por el calor que recorre mi cuerpo me aparto solo para comprobar como estaba ella.

-¿estas asustada? –pregunto inclinándome y pasándole la lengua por los labios -. ¿Quieres que pare? –necesito su consentimiento.

Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas rojas natural de la excitación. Pega sus pechos en mi torso y me rodea el cuello con los brazos. Niega con la cabeza. Desea esto.

-no estoy asustada. No pares –dice acariciándome los labios con sus dedos -. Me has besado ¿Por qué lo has hecho Duncan?

-creo que ya lo sabes. No lo puedo controlar, llevo días pensando y es frustrante tener tanto control. Me…me atraes.

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría al escuchar mis palabras.

-¿lo estás haciendo por lo que has visto?

-lo hago porque quiero. Pero también está presente lo que vi –digo sincero.

-¿y qué pasa con….?

-olvídate de eso ahora.

-¿Por qué? –dice de forma ingenua.

-porque solo pienso en mí y en ti, no hay cabida para otra cosa que no sea en nosotros dos aquí y ahora. Solo estas tú.

Ella parece meditar mis palabras. Esto lo he iniciado yo y no ella esta vez.

-si no quieres que siga –trago saliva -. Ordéname que pare y me detendré. Pero si sigues adelante, si ahora mismo dices que sí, entonces eres mía. Esta noche no te vas a escapar. Tengo que acabar con esta tensión lo antes posible –le acaricio las nalgas y gimo -. Yo lo necesito. Te quiero a ti ahora y no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti y en mí ahora mismo mi ángel.

-No quiero que pares –susurra en mi boca.

Gruño y enredo los dedos en sus suaves ondulaciones de color castaño, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para conseguir mejor accesibilidad a su cuello y a su boca.

-deberías tener miedo, pequeña. Deberías tener miedo de mi –le paso la lengua por el cuello y le doy un mordisco dulce y suave, con la presión suficiente como para notar que a Court se le han puesto los pezones de punta -. Nunca eh estado con alguien como tú. Eres muy pequeña.

Pequeña, delicada y frágil para un bruto como yo.

-sé que has estado con humanas, pero ninguna son yo. Y tú ya has estado conmigo –aguanto la respiración cuando le quito el vestido por la cabeza -. En nuestra primera vez fuiste agresivo y dominante.

-¿te hice daño? –amaso y pellizco sus pezones.

Así que tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Entonces no tendré que preocuparme por la barrena del himen. Desearía recordar como la poseí y fui el primero y el único. Dijo que fui agresivo y dominante, procurare no serlo aunque lo que quiero es comérmela entera y saciarme hasta decir basta.

-arriba –le palmeo el culo. Ella se coloca entre mis piernas. Hundo la cara en su estómago -. Poco a poco…. –murmuro recordando que ella es más frágil.

Llevo las manos a sus braguitas que es lo único que se interpone, lo bajo y lo deslizo por sus piernas largas y esbeltas. No tiene vello púbico. Alzo la vista y estuve a punto de aullar cuando vi que sus pezones marrones apuntaban erectos hacia mí.

-Eres…eres hermosa, Court.

Ella se sonroja pero no aparta la mirada de mí.

-hace tanto de lo nuestro….yo, yo…-se queda a medias cuando me abalanzo sobre sus pechos para comérmelos literalmente. Me duele la polla debajo de los pantalones -. No sé…ay, Dios….

-Ya lo sé ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? –me metí un pezón en la boca y pellizque el otro con los dedos -. ¿Qué tal si lo recordamos los dos?

Alzo la vista hacia ella y apoyo la barbilla en el valle de sus senos. La abrazo por la cintura y luego le acaricio los globos de sus nalgas. La tengo desnuda delante de mí, me aparto un poco y la contemplo.

-no sé por dónde empezar –susurro maravillado -. Eres jodidamente perfecta –me acomodo en el respaldo del sillón -. Ven a por mí, preciosa. Dime que quieres.

Armada de valor se sube a mi regazo y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi miembro.

-quiero que vuelvas a recordar todo lo nuestro Duncan –desliza un dedo por mi barbilla.

-todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es raro y confuso. Pero me fio de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo esta como loco por tocarte y poseerte. Quiere estar dentro del tuyo, muy adentro, ahora –digo en bajo tono.

Court tiembla sobre mí. Mi cuerpo no es el único que quiere estas cosas.

-quítate la camiseta –ordeno ella con voz ronca.

En un segundo, estaba con el pecho al descubierto. Ella deslizo las manos por encima de mis pectorales que estaban duros. Por cómo me miraba, le gustaba mucho. Me acaricio con fascinación. Cerré los ojos y deje que me tocara a sus anchas.

-¿te gusta? –puse la mano sobre la de Court y la deslice hasta mis abdominales -. Más abajo, ángel –levanto la pelvis y eso hizo que sus pechos bailaran de un lado al otro. No son ni pequeños ni grandes, son perfectos.

Vi que se sentía atrevida, bajo la cinturilla de mis pantalones hasta el nido de rizos negros, continuo tirando de mí hasta que mi inmensa vara salió disparada hacia el ombligo, sobrepasándolo.

-acaríciame –me estire y me apoye en el respaldo del sillón -. Hazme lo que tú quieras. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí.

-no lo tengo –llevo la mano a mi pene y se quedó alucinada al comprobar que no podía abarcarlo por completo. Ladea la cabeza curiosa por el pricing que tengo en la punta. Me lo hice cuando tenía veinte años. Estoy orgulloso de él y del tamaño -. No voy a poder contigo, Duncan –susurro preocupada.

-yo sí que voy a poder contigo –cojo su mano y le indico como tiene que acariciarlo. De arriba abajo, presionando un poco en la punta y luego deslizando la mano de nuevo hasta la base.

-¿te gusta así? –pregunta insegura, hipnotizada por el movimiento.

-Ggrrrr…-gruño en el éxtasis.

Ella sonríe y se envalentona prodigándome caricias cada vez más descaradas. Tengo los labios entreabiertos, me hormiguean los dientes como si fueran a crecerme. Me apretó más fuerte y lo acaricio con brío hasta que me oyó gemir.

-no me has tocado así ¿verdad? –pregunte con un brillo de posesión en la mirada.

-no. ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-Diablos, no –gruño de nuevo -. Me podría correr por la expresión de tu cara. Por cómo miras lo que estás haciendo. ¿Ves el placer que me estás dando? –la tengo tan dura que creo que podría clavar clavos en la pared con mi polla.

-Duncan…. –traga saliva y se humedece los labios.

-chist –me incorporo un poco y me quito los pantalones -. Tú mandas, Court.

Nunca le eh dejado el mando a ninguna mujer, pero con ella hare este esfuerzo para no dañarla. Ya lo hice en nuestra primera vez así que….¿lo habremos hechos más veces? Lo único que ahora quiero es sentirla a mí alrededor, abrazarla estallando en mil pedazos y saber que luego puedo calmarla y mimarla, y seducirla de nuevo. Le echo el pelo hacia atrás y expongo sus pechos ante mí. Tiene marquitas de succiones de mi boca. Siento unas ganas primitivas de dejar mi marca ahí. Llevo las manos a su trasero y le acaricio suavemente. Soy recompensado con un gemido de placer.

-¿te dolió la primera vez que te poseí? –pregunto ligeramente arrepentido.

-fuiste un bruto –sonríe a medias -. Pero luego fue increíble…tus caricias se quedaron en mi piel y tus besos me hacían arder Demonio.

-tengo ganas de morderte. De imprimir una marca en tu bonito cuerpo….quizás aquí –le beso el cuello, casi en el hombro.

-el dolor y el placer van siempre de la mano…-suspira.

-¿Qué?

-eso es lo que tú me dijiste –sonrió malicioso.

-ven aquí, pequeña –gruño al borde de mi autocontrol -. Déjame recordarnos como encajamos tú y yo.

No le di tiempo a que me contestara. La bese agarrándola de la cara y acomodándola sobre mi estómago. Estoy semi estirado y ella se frota rítmicamente contra mi entrepierna. Que suave es, está caliente…Deslizo una mano entre sus piernas hasta que acaricio su lisa piel y la cremosa prueba de su deseo. La froto dulcemente y ella se mueve sobre mi mano mientras no deja de besarme. Poco a poco, le introduzco un dedo y lo muevo de un lado al otro, arriba abajo para moldearla. Hice sitio y metí hasta los nudillos. Courtney gime y mueve las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-¿estás bien? –la miro preocupado.

Courtney coge mi mano que hurga en su intimidad y la mantiene ahí apretada. Metiéndola.

-Es…es bueno… -cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio.

No puedo evitar ronronear, le acaricio el clítoris con el pulgar y ella explota con mi dedo en su interior. Convulsión tras convulsión, noto que aprisiona mi dedo rogando para que no saliera de ahí. Se deja caer encima de mí, impresionada por la manera tan rápida en la que ha alcanzado el orgasmo.

-muy bonito, mi ángel… -le acaricio el trasero con la otra mano -. Pero acabamos de empezar –le beso el lateral del cuello -. Probemos algo más.

-Más… -murmura agarrándose al respaldo del sillón. Introduzco un segundo dedo. No es fácil, pero ella cede a la invasión controlada.

-¿no has hecho nada desde….? –dejo a medias la pregunta para inclinarme sobre uno de sus pechos y besarlo mientras consigo meter el segundo dedo hasta los nudillos.

Courtney se queja un poco, pero acepta el movimiento.

-Eres muy estrecha pequeña…-abre los ojos, me acaricia la mejilla y me besa.

-me miras, pero no me ves….

Vuelve a besarme dulce, algo nada insignificante, es como quitarle la anilla a una granada que va a estallar.

-hazme el amor mi querido Demonio –susurra -. Quiero estar contigo, siempre.

La levanto un poco, quito los dedos de su interior, agarro la base de mi pene y muy lentamente dirijo la cabeza de mi miembro al portal de courtney, frotándolo y acariciándolo para que se abra a mí. Ella agranda los ojos y se intenta apartar.

-No, Courtney –la mantengo en su sitio -. Déjame entrar, pequeña –mueve las caderas hacia abajo y yo impulso con los talones para moverme hacia arriba. La estiro y juego con su peso para adentrarme con fuerza -. Que caliente…

-Duncan, por favor, no creo que…-gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como sigo avanzando en su interior, haciéndome hueco a empujones, hasta lugares que ella no sabe que tiene -. Me duele…

-Chist, lo sé, ven aquí –la abrazo con fuerza y dejo que su cabeza repose sobre mi hombro.

Sabía que le dolería. Es tan pequeña y yo tan enormemente dotado. Es como una virgen sin himen. No debo asustarla ni lastimarla de ningún modo. Me mezo en su interior, con empujes potentes e incesantes, hasta que Courtney con un quejido alberga por fin toda mi longitud. El cuerpo de esta chica es increíble. Intenta moverse, seguro para que desaparezca la incomodidad, pero la mantengo en el lugar. Le acaricio el pelo con una mano mientras que con la otra le cojo el trasero y la obligo a mantenerse ahí, ensartada en mí.

-no te muevas, acostúmbrate a mí, no luches. Relájate.

Ella se abraza a mi cuello y oculta su rostro en él. Es tan íntimo, tan especial estar así con ella, es intenso. Desprende ese olor a rosas que tano me gusta en ella. Es como si nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos hayan nacido para estar juntos.

-estoy en el infierno. Me quemas con la boca pegada a mi cuello. Eres puro fuego –se mece un poco conmigo en su interior -. Así, bonita –susurro besándole el cuello, en el hombro, sobre la cabeza -. Así, muy bien –impulso más adentro y me clava las uñas en la espalda, murmurando palabras de asombro -. Ahora estoy dentro de ti ¿quieres vernos?

Se despega de mí un poco y cuando lo hace, al moverse, siento un relámpago de deseo y de sensaciones enloquecedoras. La miro a los ojos y le seco las lágrimas con el pulgar sintiéndome como un bruto por hacerle daño.

-no quería lastimarte. Perdóname. Tengo que recordar que eres….frágil.

Ella mira nuestros cuerpos unidos.

-agárrate donde sea, nena –me incorporo y muevo las piernas de Court para abrirlas más y facilitar el contacto y la invasión.

Courtney gime cuando siente como mi miembro se mueve en su interior. Nos miramos a los ojos, nos estudiamos. Me volvía a hormiguear los dientes.

-Duncan, tus ojos….-la interrumpo.

-cabálgame. Tienes el control, ángel. Vamos muévete y agárrate a mí bien fuerte.

Ella obedece y se mueve de arriba abajo. Es devastador. Al principio tímidamente, pero luego le acaricio las piernas y froto con mi capullo de placer y ella se descontrola. Se mueve con fuerza, sin importarle si le dolía o no, el dolor venía acompañado con el placer. Estaba desbocada y decidida a conseguir el orgasmo.

-vamos mi ángel –la animo agarrándola de las nalgas y la apego más a mí, deslizándome hasta quedar acostado en el sillón, obligándola a estirarse encima de mi cuerpo y mantener el contacto piel con piel.

-Duncan –grita arañando la piel del sillón -. No puedo…no…

La inclino todavía más y agarro su cabeza, pegándola a mi garganta para callar sus gritos desesperados mientras embisto una y otra vez, y otra vez, golpeando sistemáticamente su clítoris con mi pubis. _Dolor y placer_ como ella dijo antes.

-yo te llevo. Estás conmigo, Courtney –murmuro en su oído mientras golpeaba en su portal sin ningún tipo de control.

Es extraño pero, siento que me han salido colmillos, inferiores también. El orgasmo también empezaba a nacer, uno diferente a ninguno que hubiera tenido con anterioridad. Se me hincharon las venas, mi cuerpo tembló, y oía el corazón de Courtney que se adaptaba a los latidos del mío. La embestí como un toro, con más dureza, sin oír los gemidos de éxtasis de Court y sentí como llegaban temblores de sus músculos internos. Sin resistirlo, le muerdo en el cuello de un modo agresivo y dominante y la mantengo ahí mientras nos corremos a la vez. Ella despliega sus alas nombrando mi nombre con un grito. Los niveles de placer se mezclan con el del dolor. La estaba mordiendo. El orgasmo iba de dentro hacia afuera. Se concentraba entre las piernas y luego ascendían hasta el ombligo, el torso y el pecho. Cuando estalle, también lo hizo todo mi cuerpo y en mi mente, donde vi luces de todo tipo y fuegos artificiales. Cuando ella me apretaba yo me metía más adentro. Su cuerpo me da cobijo. Demonios, es perfecta, joder.

-¿Duncan? Duncan…por favor…no puedo más.

La oía y también no. Seguí penetrándola profundamente, pero cada vez con más lentitud.

-Duncan…tienes que parar, por favor… -sollozo deslizando una mano entre nosotros y poniéndola sobre la base de mi pene, intentando detenerme en vano.

De entre los estertores del orgasmo que me pareció interminable y poderoso que había tenido, oí su voz melódica de mi ángel que tenía encima, abrazada a mí, y sudorosa por todo lo que hemos compartido. Quiero más. No quiero detenerme. Desclave los dientes y mire su cuello. Tiene mi marca, mi impresión. _Es Mía. El Ángel es mía_. Volví a oír su dulce voz suplicante en la lejanía y focalice todo lo que me rodeaba como si hubiera salido de un sueño, recupere la conciencia poco a poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Había perdido el control como nunca jamás lo había hecho. Mire a Courtney aterrorizado. Ella me devolvió la mirada con el pelo alborotado alrededor se su rostro, los ojos dilatados y llorosos, los labios magullados y un mordisco de un animal salvaje en el cuello ¿mi mordisco?

- _quaeso…mea daemonium –_ pidió con la voz llena de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas y la barbilla temblorosa.

Se había corrido cinco veces seguidas desde que me había descontrolado. Como continuara haría que se desmallara. No me había dado cuenta, la tengo cogida tan fuerte de la nalga que le han salido moratones con las impresiones de mis dedos. Despego los dedos y la miro algo aturdido, sin saber que era lo que me había poseído.

-deja de moverte, por favor –pide suplicante agarrándome suavemente el miembro -. Cinco minutos, solo déjame cinco minutos y luego seguimos –susurra sobre mi hombro.

Me detuve consternado y sentí pesar al ver como ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al detener mis acometidas.

-Courtney… -intente explicarme, pedir perdón por mi falta de control, pero no sabía que decir -. Yo lo sien….

-ha sido increíble –no entendía nada -. Tus ojos están rojos, me has mordido y te has descontrolado como en nuestra primera vez, lamento no ser tan resistente, pero es que tú eres demasiado fuerte y tienes tanta energía….-se pegó a mi relajándose -. Quedémonos un ratito más así, pero no te muevas, podríamos descansar unos segundos….

Joder me eh corrido hasta quedarme seco. Y para colmo dejo magullada eh inconsciente a mi ángel. Seré bestia! Bruto! Bruto es lo que soy y un irresponsable! La levanto en brazos y la llevo a la cama. Sus alas desaparecen. Salgo de su interior y ella hace una mueca de dolor pero no se despierta. Me miro la polla y veo que aun la tengo dura. _Quiero más_. Niego con la cabeza y la tapo con la sabana de la cama. Entro al baño y me miro en el espejo. ¿¡PERO QUE!?

¡Tengo los ojos rojos!

¡Y joder pero si tengo putos colmillos! Arriba y abajo!

¿Qué demonios me está ocurriendo?

 **Olas! olas! olas! felices fiestas adelantadas! Que habéis pedido a santa mis criaturitas fictioneras? Sean buenos para no cargar con el carbón! Jajaja nos vemos por siempre DxC!**

 **PD: con respecto al otro finc, prometo capitulo, es solo que con este estoy más al pendiente que del otro xD mis disculpas.**


	10. Chapter 10 Caza Devoradores

**My Demond My Follow Ánagel**

 **Capítulo 10: Caza Devoradores.**

Respira…..Respira.

Cuando vuelvo abrir los ojos frente al espejo del baño suspiro aliviado cuando veo a mi yo humano y no a la criatura con afilados dientes y ojos del color de la sangre. Vuelvo a ser yo, de momento. Esta noche no creo que duerma. ¿Qué rayos ha sido todo eso?. Salgo del baño y voy hacia Courtney. Me detengo frente a los pies de la cama y la observo dormir. No resisto la tentación de destaparla. Es un bocado celestial. Gruño sonando como una animal y siento que me hormiguean los dientes. ¿Otra vez?, Me acerco como un depredador y cuando estoy encima de ella inhalo su aroma a rosas, delicioso. Me pican los dientes. Entonces lo comprendo. Es ella, ella me ha hecho esto!

-¿Qué me has hecho? –le exijo pero no contesta.

Se remueve eh inconscientemente me ofrece el cuello que ya eh mordido y le veo la marca, _mi marca_. Presiono los labios justo ahí.

-delicioso…-gruño excitado.

Salto de la cama antes de que me arrepienta. Me visto y salgo medio alterado. Cuando estoy frente al volante del coche mis ojos se reflejan en el espejo retrovisor. El color sangre se destiñe y lo sustituye un color amarillento con las pupilas rasgadas. En un arranque de ira arranco el retrovisor y lo lanzo fuera del coche. Eso no soy yo!

-Respira….Respira.

Aprieto los puños en el volante esforzándome por contener al monstruo que amenaza con salir. Después de una hora lo consigo. Arranco el coche y sin más me lanzo al primer bar abierto que encuentro. Son las cuatro cuando ya voy por la sexta cerveza de tamaño grande. No estoy borracho, es una especie de maldición que tengo. El alcohol no me afecta.

-¿te pongo otro amigo? –dice el barbudo con pintas de camionero fetichista detrás de la barra.

-no, ya voy servido.

Me lanza una mirada recelosa y no lo culpo. Soy un fenómeno, y ahora lo sé. No, un fenómeno no, un…

-¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Quieres pelea? Pues venga cabronazo!

-te voy a partir tu puta cara de mariquita!

-¿así? Pues me cago en tu puta madre!

-nadie menciona a mi mamacita ahora veras!

Genial, dos borrachos peleándose. Saco un billete y lo dejo encima de la barra. Normalmente me quedaría a ver el espectáculo y me reiría de ellos. Incluso me sumaría a los idiotas que gritan y reclaman ver sangre, unos ojos morados y uno que otro diente roto. Pero no hoy. Y entonces, como un agudizado tigre que sabe que es observado por el cazador, siento la mirada penetrante de alguien. Busco al dueño de esa incomoda mirada, pero como vino se esfuma. Ha desaparecido, su presencia ha desaparecido. Frunzo el ceño mosqueado. No me gusta sentirme observado, ni mucho menos como si fuera la presa de alguien y esa es la sensación que eh tenido.

Cuando regreso al piso Courtney no está en la cama, escucho cerrarse la llave de la ducha y entonces sale desnuda y empapada. Tiene una toalla en las manos, se seca el pelo y la cara. Cuando se percata de mi presencia sus labios se elevan en una dulce sonrisa inocente. Yo inhalo bruscamente eh intento controlarme.

-¿A dónde has ido? Cuando me desperté no estabas.

-tenía que salir –respondo algo cortante.

Ladea la cabeza y entonces se me acerca. Me pongo tenso ante la expectativa de que se me acerque desnuda y mojada. Se le cae la toalla de las manos cuando se arrima a mi pecho y yo la miro fijamente temiendo perder el norte.

-se te han puesto los ojos rojos –su voz encandila.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza como si me doliera la reacción que ella provoca.

-¿qué me has hecho? –le digo abriendo los ojos.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-estas empezando a ser tu Duncan.

-¿a ser yo? –frunzo el ceño -. Yo no soy un….

La piel se me eriza al sentir la presencia de alguien observándonos. La misma que la del bar.

-Duncan –dice alarmada.

-lo sé.

Quizás ella lo sepa mejor que yo. De seguro tendrá un poder raro de ángel que pueda ayudar a saber quién está al otro lado de la puerta. Voy al armario y saco una _Colt_ cargada.

-¿sabes quién es? –ella niega con la cabeza seria.

-no estoy segura –me responde.

Levanto la toalla y se la doy para que se cubra. Le digo que espere metida en el baño y eche el pestillo mientras me acerco a la puerta. Protesta, pero lo hace cuando le lanzo una mirada de " _no me lleves la contraria_ ". ¿Amigo o enemigo?. Giro el pomo y abro la puerta. No hay nadie. Salgo hasta afuera y no hay nadie. Vacío. Esperaba encontrarme a unos tipos con alas diciendo que vienen a llevarse al ángel, o por otro lado a unos tipos con cuernos y colas triangulares con tridentes en manos. Algo me dice que me gire y cuando lo hago me estampan contra la puerta del ascensor. Estoy suspendido. Aprieta mi cuello, pero eso dura poco porque alguien me lo quita de encima. Caigo a cuatro patas jadeando por intentar respirar mejor.

-¿estás bien? –levanto la vista y veo a Courtney con sus alas desplegadas y con una mano sosteniéndose la toalla.

-te dije que, que, que te quedaras dentro Courtney –toso y carraspeo la garganta.

-te tenia sujeto por el cuello Duncan. Pero tranquilo, se ha esfumado, ha sido rápido –confirma.

No hace falta que mire para ver que es así, ya no siento esa presencia desconocida. Es como si se me activase un radar que me lo confirma sin más.

-¿tú me lo has quitado de encima? –digo mientras me levanto algo entumecido.

Ella asiente y me mira preocupada. Súper fuerza, lanza rayos, y vuela ¿y todo eso en ese cuerpecito de mujer? Seguro que sería capaz de hacer añicos cualquier cosa y eso que todavía no eh visto nada, tan solo algo, una pequeña parte de lo que es capaz de hacer. Por fuera parece tan, tan, tan inofensiva.

-ese mamon….-no termino el insulto cuando veo que ella agranda los ojos -. Ese tipo debió seguirme y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-como ibas a darte cuenta, no era humano –dice frunciendo las cejas.

-Eso seguro –digo. Me levanto del suelo como si pesara menos que un puto muñeco de trapo! Que humillante -. ¿Cámbiate quieres? –le digo entrando en el piso.

Ella me mira un segundo y después obedece. Busco un saco de viaje y lo lleno con la ropa de courtney. Sea lo que sea que me haya seguido volverá y si vuelve no quiero que ella este aquí.

-¿Qué haces? –dice ya vestida.

-¿tienes hambre? –no espero a que me conteste.

La agarro del brazo y la arrastro fuera. Una vez en el coche busco una cafetería, tardo en encontrar una a estas horas de la mañana. Nos sentamos frente al ventanal donde no paro de mover los ojos algo inquieto. La camarera de cincuenta y tanto años nos pregunta que queremos. Yo no tengo hambre.

-pide tu –me levanto -. Voy hacer una llamada rápida –digo y salgo fuera del establecimiento.

Llamo a geoff que responde después del quinto tono. Soy breve y le digo que se ocupe del caso nuevo que teníamos hoy. Después marco a gwen, pero no responde así que le dejo un mensaje. Vuelvo a entrar y me siento.

-¿no has pedido nada? –levanto una ceja.

-no tengo hambre.

-pues levanta –digo y ella me sigue hasta el coche. Le abro la puerta -. Entra –digo.

-no.

-¿qué?

-te eh dicho que no.

-entra al coche –repito, pero esta vez con la voz dura.

-¿a dónde me llevas? O quizás debería decir ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos.

-sube, no volveré a repetirlo –advierto.

Me mira vacilante segundos, refunfuña algo que no entiendo y entra. Nos dirijo en silencio hacia el piso de gwen y entonces a Courtney se la ve molesta. Aparco, salgo y le abro la puerta del coche.

-andando –le digo a modo de invitación.

-¿porque me has traído aquí Duncan? –sale del coche y se planta frente a mí.

-ya sabes porque –digo y ella me sujeta el brazo cuando hago un amago de moverme.

-no, no lo sé.

-es para…

-me subestimas, no soy yo a quien tienes que poner a salvo –la miro serio -. No pienso mudarme con la mundana con la que te has estado acostando –niega la cabeza y se muerde el labio -. Te veo en casa.

Me suelta y agrando los ojos cuando despliega sus alas y echa a volar. Miro tenso a un lado y a otro por si alguien la ve, pero a estas horas no hay casi nadie, y entonces desaparece como un chasquido ¿tele-transportación? Todo esto me supera. Me suena el móvil y en la pantalla sale un número desconocido. Contesto.

- _¿Quién eres?_

 _-auto-factoría abandonada, esta noche a las doce en punto, trae a la chica._

Y me cuelga. Tenso la mandíbula. Quieren a Courtney.

Localizo el lugar acordado y me paso por ahí, el lugar está dentro de los límites de las ruinas de la ciudad fantasma. No veo nada inusual. Marco el número de gwen, pero luego cuelgo. Seguro que me hará peguntas a las que no me apetece contestar. Me recuesto en el asiento y dejo salir el aire resoplando perezosamente. Es una trampa. Si voy esta noche a ese lugar…¿Qué debo hacer? Ojala recordara quien soy realmente ¿toda mi vida eh fingido ser algo que no soy? Y yo sin saberlo. Después de preguntarme día y noche el porqué de que mis padres me abandonaran, jah, no tengo padres. No sé cómo rayos llegue aquí, no debería estar aquí, debería estar muerto. Pero no lo estoy, alguien o algo no lo quiso y me envió aquí solo. Quizás algo grande esté a punto de aplastarnos a todos y yo soy el único que lo sabe. Quizás algo chungo esté a punto de pasarle a la humanidad. Un ángel caído del cielo, eso debe significar algo. Un tipo normal que creía serlo resulta ser un puto demonio. Y para rematar el asunto voy yo y me vuelvo a follar al ángel. Soy un folla ángeles. Y yo que creía que dios era como el gordo se santa Claus. Tarde o temprano enviara a alguien a cortarme los huevos o puede que ya lo haya hecho y me los encuentre esta noche a las doce en punto. Cuando voy a casa el sol ya se ha ocultado, quedan minutos para las doce. Me escondo dos pares de armas en la pistolera que me eh puesto, un cuchillo en la bota derecha, una tercera colt cargada que tendré entre mis pantalones traseros más munición para recargar por si me faltan balas y listo. No puedo cargar con más pistolas si no quiero que me pillen. Me pongo una cazadora negra para ocultar la pistolera.

-¿estas lista? –me doy la vuelta para escuchar su respuesta.

-si –se baja del borde de la terraza y se me acerca.

Lleva unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa de cuello alto de tela licra color gris y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Me observa y me hace un repaso de pies a cabeza. Está muy callada. Cuando llegamos a la auto-factoría no me sorprende oír música y ver luces de colores, ni tan solo grupos de personas entrando para divertirse. La gente suele organizar estos tipos de eventos en las fábricas abandonadas. También hay teatros y discotecas que son reconvertidas. Nadie se queja y es mucho más económico porque no tienen que pagarle a nadie. Una vez dentro es imposible oír y ver bien, todos se funden en la oscuridad y pasan del rojo al verde, del verde al azul y así todos los colores del arcoíris. Tenso vigilo a cualquiera, todos son un potencial peligro.

 _Nací en medio de la tormenta/ Madure de la noche a la mañana._

-parecen felices –frunzo el ceño y la miro.

 _Jugué solo/ jugué sin compañía/ Sobreviví._

-parecen colocados –digo yo y ahora ella me mira.

 _Quería todo lo que nunca tuve/ Como el amor que viene con luz/ Lleve puesto la envidia y lo odie._

-¿quieres probar? –ella frunce el ceño sin entender -. Bailar –sonrió divertido al ver su confusión.

 _Tenía un billete solo de ida a un lugar al que van todos los demonios/ Donde el viento no cambia y en la tierra nunca nada puede crecer._

-no se hacerlo –esboza una sonrisa la cual ya echaba de menos en su bonita cara.

 _No hay esperanza, solo mentiras y te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada/ Pero sobreviví._

-yo te enseñare –la arrastro y nos situamos en medio, rodeados de cuerpos danzantes.

 _Encontré consuelo en el lugar más extraño, en el fondo de mi mente/ Vi la vida en la cara de una extraña y era la mía._

-solo muévete, así –me coloca detrás de ella, le cojo las caderas y las meneo suavemente y ella se deja guiar -. Lo haces bien –la elogio y ella se ríe.

 _Tome y tome y tome lo que tú me diste, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta de que yo sufría/ Sabia lo que quería/ Salí y lo tome._

En ese momento bajo la guardia y disfruto brevemente de esta pequeña felicidad con ella. La música no pega nada con su forma de bailar, pero resulta encantadora verla intentar bailar con ritmo. La tomo y la hago dar vueltas y entonces me sorprendo a mí mismo riendo como un idiota. Pierde un poco el equilibrio y se apoya en mí para no caer. La tengo cerca y me dan ganas de besarla y no soltarla nunca. Ella nota mi cambio de actitud cuando me tenso y me pongo serio. Alguien nos observa. Es la misma persona del bar, la misma que me ataco en mi piso. Le veo desafiarme con la mirada, tiene unos ojos extraños de color lila, pelo negro como el mío pero un poco más largo. Sus labios se elevan con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa. El muy capullo cree que me intimida. Esta arriba de una plataforma que parece ser un lugar apartado de la misma fiesta. Veo las escaleras que tengo que subir para llegar hasta él. Es el imbécil que me llamo esta mañana seguro.

-quédate aquí –le digo a Courtney.

-no, voy contigo –frunzo los labios en desacuerdo pero no digo nada más.

Nos abrimos paso hasta los pies de las escaleras y subimos esquivando a un grupo que baja por alguna desconocida razón. Al llegar el sujeto no está. Veo unas amplias cortinas que dan a otro lugar. Sin dudarlo entramos. Aquí también hay música, es como una zona vip. Hay tres mujeres bailando y a cinco hombres observándolas. Detrás de una barra está el sujeto sirviéndose algo líquido en una copa, bebe y se la vuelve a llenar. Vamos hacia él y él nos observa llegar.

-los esperaba –dice -. ¿Y bien? –dice como si esperara algo.

-¿y bien qué? –digo molesto.

-no te hagas el idiota conmigo devora almas –aprieto los puños ¿devora qué? -. Dime ¿estas controlando a esta chica en contra de su voluntad? Porque si es así date por cazado y muerto –me lo dice de forma tranquila, pero la amenaza es real lo cual es un poco espeluznante.

-él no me está controlando –interviene courtney.

El tipo repara en ella, la observa más de lo debido.

-me sorprende que aún no hayan venido los de las altas esferas para llevarte –se rasca la barbilla pensativo mientras la repasa de pies a cabeza -. Esto debe de significar algo, algo no muy bueno. –sentencia.

-¿ellos no te han enviado a ti? –dice confusa mirándole.

-no. tienen cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, como yo y tú.

-no te conozco ¿de que estas?

-Miguel me dijo que despertarías y de hacerlo nos ayudarías.

-¿ayudar? –ella niega con la cabeza.

-el mal se cierne sobre la tierra y el tiempo se nos agota.

-¿quieres decir que…?

-no lo sé, pero debes venir conmigo a nueva york, ahí tenemos nuestra base.

-vale tiempo muerto! –digo -. ¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? ¿Quién es miguel y porque ella tiene que ayudarte? ¿Me quieren explicar lo que sucede?

-mi nombre es K _erion_ y eh venido a por el ángel caído.

 **Olas! olas! olas! lamento la tardanza pero no están siendo días buenos en mi vida. Saludos a todos nos vemos por siempre DxC. Paz colegas!**


	11. Chapter 11 Caza Devoradores II

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capítulo** **11: Caza devoradores II.**

Una espesa niebla cubre el paisaje de mis sueños. Lucho por despertar. Veo dolor y destrucción. Rabia e impotencia. Sangre y pena. Un coctel tortuoso. Una visión apocalíptica de la tierra. La niebla se disipa y ahora se vuelve todo rojo. Rojo sangre. Pero en medio de tanta virulencia, ella está ahí. Mi Ángel. Siento que mi cuerpo se excita nada más ver el reflejo de su pelo entre mis manos. Su pelo castaño, suave y con su olor. Despejo su nuca y me inclino sobre ella y la muerdo, hasta que la oigo gemir. Me aparto para ver la marca orgulloso y ver que está a mi merced. Me siento poderoso. Invencible. Dueño y señor. No veo donde estoy, donde nos encontramos, solo puedo percibir la excitación y el cuerpo caliente de ella tembloroso debajo del mío. Sumisa. Rasgo su ropa por detrás y dejo la curva esbelta de su espalda al descubierto. Ella se remueve inquieta, como queriéndose apartar de mí. La oigo llorar y gemir a la vez, no sabría distinguir. Luego la escucho sollozar, ya estoy clavado en ella y la sacudo con movimientos implacables. Me vuelvo frenético y entonces ella se gira y me mira con sus profundos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas con una mezcla de odio y de deseo que todavía me excita más. Me da igual, es mi sueño. La embisto con dureza y luego tiro de su pelo para que se incorpore. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy así, pero entonces ella grita y me corro con su nombre en mis labios repitiéndolo una y otra vez. De repente ya no sujeto sus caderas. El sueño cambia otra vez. La veo esposada, sus delicadas muñecas maltratadas, sus rodillas tocan suelo y veo una sombra oscura detrás de ella. No distingo el rostro del desconocido, solo veo una sonrisa deforme, entonces el sujeto extraño la obliga a extender sus alas. Me invade el terror, el miedo. Tengo que salvarla. Pero para cuando quiero hacerlo ya es tarde. Le arranca las alas de cuajo. Despierto con el cuerpo chorreando y la respiración agitada.

-Courtney! –desorientado me quito nervioso el sudor de la cara.

Cansado y tembloroso, miro mi regazo y descubro a mi enorme cosa tan despierta como yo. Desde que sueño con ella me levanto con los huevos hinchados y con una erección como un mástil. Es la primera vez que mi cuerpo reacciona así con una mujer, quiero decir de una manera tan preocupante. Me vuelvo a recostar y me acaricio la erección. Tengo que quitármela si no, no podre ni ponerme un pantalón. Me imagino a mi ángel encima de mí, montándome como una diosa amazona. Su cuerpo sudoroso y sus pechos balanceándose. Maldición. Me la imagino debajo de mí, yo impulsándome tan adentro y con tanta fuerza que ella llora de dolor y placer. Grito como un loco cuando me corro. Maldición, otra vez. Estoy en mi piso. Sin ella. Cinco semanas ya. Idiota. Mi cabeza me muestra el recuerdo de la noche que discutíamos fuera de la auto-factoría abandonada reconvertida en una especie de discoteca. Es como volver a revivir el jodido momento. Cada palabra que dije y cada palabra que dijo ella.

- _Debo decir lo que estoy pensando._

 _-¿te vas con él? –la miro indignado y molesto._

 _-no me arrepiento ¿sabes? nunca lo hare. Seguro que estabas mejor sin mí en tu vida mundana._

 _-Courtney…_

 _-esta guerra no te concierne así que será mejor que me marche con Kerion y tu vuelvas a tu vida. No te molestare, desapareceré y…_

 _-cállate._

 _-tu estarás bien –me coge una mejilla y su tacto me destruye -. Yo no pertenezco aquí, espero que lo entiendas –me suelta -. Tal vez encontremos nuestro sitio algún día._

Y se marchó antes de que yo dijera algo más para que se quedara. Sé que en parte es culpa mía. Estuve frio con ella y no quise sacar el tema de que nos habíamos acostado. El tal Kerion nos informó de que las cosas se están descontrolando en la tierra. Brujos, hombres lobos, vampiros y demonios campan a sus anchas. Las zonas donde más llaman la atención se encuentran en New York, California, Londres, partes en Canadá y alguna zona más de Europa que no recuerdo bien. ¡Qué puta locura! Me habría reído con ganas hace unos meses, pero soy culpable de cometer sacrilegio así que la cosa cambia. Precisamente ayer salió en las noticias que encontraron a una joven muerta y con dos misteriosos agujeros en el cuello en un callejón de Londres. Es la secta victima según reportaban. El mundo no parece el mismo, quizás yo nunca haya sido el mismo. No me ha vuelto a salir colmillos, ni los ojos se me han vuelto a cambiar a los de una bestia o monstruo sanguinario. Gwen dice que me nota extraño, distinto. Como si me faltara algo que ya no está. Le dije que era una paranoica, que dejara de decir tonterías y que no se preocupara. También le dije que Courtney, mi supuesta prima, se había marchado sin avisar. No quise dar detalles, ni inventarme nada. Gwen achacaba en parte que me encontraba distinto por esa razón. Le dije que era decisión de ella haberse marchado y que no era problema mío. Pero no mencione que me preocupaba saber dónde estaba y si estaba bien, ni que sueño con ella teniendo sexo antes de tener un sueño post-apocalíptico. Si antes veía el mundo gris, ahora es de un gris oscuro. Courtney fue como la lluvia que cae en el desierto, inesperada y efímera. Hacia las diez ya estoy por las calles, haciendo mi habitual ronda, buscando a deudores y entregándoselos a Chris. Por la noche voy al piso de gwen. Cuando estoy en medio de su salón el aparato de música esta encendido.

 _El viento nunca me llevo, solo lo dejaba fluir/ Dejaba que me llevara donde sea._

-no te quedes ahí parado –asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación -. Hay cervezas en la nevera –sonríe y vuelve a meter la cabeza.

 _Hasta que abriste la puerta/ Había mucho más…que nunca había visto antes._

-¿te gusta la canción? –me pregunta alzando la voz desde su habitación.

 _Estaba tratando de volar, pero no podía encontrar mis alas/ Tu llegaste y lo cambiaste todo._

-empalagosa –le respondo sentándome en su sofá y encendiendo la tele.

 _Siento como voy cayendo/ Estoy perdido en tus ojos._

-pues a mí me gusta –aparece gwen y se sienta a mi lado tan solo vestida con una camiseta negra y unas braguitas.

 _Miraba desde lejos mientras tu hacías tu vida/ Todo el cielo era tu propio tipo de azul/ Y yo quería saber cómo se sentía/ Lo hiciste real._

-¿puedes quitarla? No la soporto –digo dándole un trago a la botella de cerveza.

 _Me mostraste cosas que no podía ver/ Abriste mis ojos y me hiciste creer…_

-me encanta cuando te pones así de gruñón –sonríe con sarcasmo y rueda los ojos.

Me sabe mal pagar mi malhumor con gwen. Ella siempre ha sido una buena amiga además de novia. Es en la persona que más confió además de geoff. Ella se merece a un tipo que la quiera como se merece y no un patán como yo.

-a ti te pasa algo –me quita la cerveza y le da un trago -. Es por tu prima ¿verdad?

-no –contesto fingiendo que me interesa ver más la tele.

-oh vamos, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que todo ese rollo de tipo duro es solo apariencia y de que en verdad te preocupas por las personas que te importan.

-¿vas a estar dándome la lata toda la noche? Porque si es así mejor me largo gwen.

-eres un capullo.

-dime algo que no sepa –me levanto.

-cuando dejes de estar enfadado con el mundo te lo diré –resoplo y me inclino sobre ella.

-buenas noches, muñeca –le doy un beso en la frente -. Lo siento –no sé exactamente porque, pero lo siento.

En el fondo lo sé. Eh engañado a gwen y no me arrepiento. Me siento fatal por no tener el valor de decírselo. Cuando ya estoy en la calle son las dos en punto. Eh echo un trueque con mi auto por una Harley de segunda. Cuando voy de camino a casa noto un silencio incómodo. Las calles están vacías, ni un solo vagabundo. Extraño. En una fracción, en un pequeño despiste algo se atraviesa por mi camino y me obliga a frenar con brusquedad. Caigo de la moto y me levanto no muy magullado, pero con cierto dolor en el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda. Entonces vuelven a tírame al suelo de cemento. Me golpeo en la cabeza y aprieto los dientes por el impacto. Unas botas de mujer con tacón presiona mi pecho.

-el ángel –pregunta -. ¿Dónde está el ángel? –exige presionando mi pecho.

-que te follen –escupo con rabia.

-¡mundano insolente responde! –me clava su tacón la muy puta!

-¿o qué? –estoy jugándome los huevos ¿Quién demonios es esta? Si cree que le diré donde esta courtney va de lista porque no se lo diría aunque lo supiera, cosa que no sé.

Aparta su pierna y se aparta. Algo negro me envuelve como una serpiente y me levanta del suelo. Ahora veo a mi agresora. Una mujer pelirroja con las puntas del pelo abiertas, como si se hubiera puesto laca o gomina para que le quedara así a propósito. Tiene los ojos verdes, tiene esa mirada calculadora y desquiciada de loca, pero con la impresión de saber lo que hace. Lleva un traje que parece cuero de color verde oscuro.

-dame al ángel –sus ojos se vuelven amarillentos y las pupilas se rasgan. Es un demonio.

-que te jodan puto demonio –le escupo, literalmente y me gano un puñetazo que me hace ver las estrellas. Esta tipa no es humana. Joder que daño.

-mi nombre es Scarlett y tu estas muerto –sentencia.

Noto como atraviesa la carne de mi cuerpo. Como tentáculos oscuros. Ella los manipula y hacen que el dolor sea inaguantable y lento. No grito, no pienso darle esa satisfacción. Estoy jodido, voy a morir, mierda. Rompe a carcajadas, es una risa malvada y me mira a los ojos para ver cómo me desangra. De pronto deja de reír y frunce el ceño. Mira hacia un lado y abre bien los ojos. No la ve venir. Un voltio de energía la electrocuta y eso hace que me suelte. Caigo y antes de perder la consciencia la escucho decir mi nombre.

-Duncan…

Mi ángel ha vuelto.

 **Olas! olas! olas! si es bien corto y si he tardado la eternidad. Eh comenzado las practicas con el doblaje y me quedan algún que otro examen teórico, además estoy trabajando de canguro seis horas todos los días -3- así que no se de donde sacar tiempo para escribir de lo cansada que estoy! se acerca verano y no mames no se si tendre vacaciones xD. Ser mayor es un ascooohhhh. No les voy a dejar colgados, os lo juro. Terminare mis dos historias, pero paciencia coleguines! Paciencia mis criaturitas fictioneras :v. nos vemos por siempre DxC.**


	12. Chapter 12 Caza Devoradores III

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo 12: Caza Devoradores III**

Me duelen las muñecas. Sigo vivo, el dolor es la prueba de ello. Me duele y escuecen otras partes del cuerpo. Despierto quejándome y escucho el sonido de unas cadenas. Tiro de mis manos y compruebo que soy yo quien hace el ruido metálico. Huelo fatal, a sangre y mugre. Estoy medio grogui, seguro que me han drogado o sedado. Las paredes son de piedra, pero el suelo es de metal. No veo ventanas ni puertas ¿Dónde demonios estoy? lo último que recuerdo es caer medio muerto en el suelo y…

-yo digo que nos lo carguemos, no nos sirve.

-hay que interrogarlo, a lo mejor si tiene algo que contarnos antes de enviarlo de vuelta del infierno de donde salió.

- _Amy_ y _Samey_ , sus métodos han sido escuchado, pero es Kerion quien toma la decisión.

-me temo mi querida _Jasmine_ que Kerion está ocupado intentando meter su polla en la nueva chica.

Sacudo la cabeza para intentar aclararme las ideas, tengo la garganta seca, pero aun así les corto la conversación a quienes sean esas voces. Son todas mujeres.

-eh par de comemierdas! –muy sutil Duncan -. Las estoy escuchando ¿alguno de ustedes los tiene bien puestos? Si van a matarme al menos den la cara –eso hará a uno entrar y entonces calibrare si puedo o no escapar.

Espero, pero nadie entra. Mierda. Noto como se me entumecen las rodillas así que me levanto que es peor. Joder me duele todo el puto cuerpo ¿Quién me ha vendado? Esos imbéciles han nombrado a _Kerion_. Ese puto roba ángeles es quien decide si vivo o muero. Pero si él está aquí, sea lo que sea aquí, ella también esta ¿Por qué no viene a verme? Si me salvo y me trajo aquí quiero saber ¿Por qué y para qué? de momento no veo que me haya hecho un favor, todo lo contrario, soy un jodido prisionero. Tengo sed, calor, hambre y estoy agotado. Se me nubla la vista, pero me niego a cerrar los ojos. Me tambaleo cuando de la pared que tengo delante se abre por la mitad. Veo borroso cuando se me va acercando. Huelo a rosas, ella huele así. Se detiene a una distancia cuando susurro su nombre y hago sonar las cadenas en un amago de querer apresarla en mis brazos. Cuando la veo bien me quedo mudo. Va vestida todo de negro, la tela parece sintética, le enmarcan bien las curvas de su cuerpo y lo único que quiero es acariciarla. Lleva maquillaje, sus labios parecen más grandes, el rojo le sienta criminal. No me dice nada, pero parece angustiada, y sé que es porque no le gusta verme así. Esta para comérsela. Me hormiguean los dientes y seguro que los ojos se me han puesto rojos. Ella dijo que los tenía rojos cuando me cabalgaba como una guerrera la noche que perdí el control y la poseí como un animal. Mi cuerpo reacciona así cuando la tengo cerca. No dejo de mirarla cuando entra alguien más. Son Kerion y una desconocida.

-¿le pongo la droga ya? –dice la mujer de piel negra.

La miro y veo que es alta, muy alta, joder si tiene la misma altura que el bigfoot. Reparo en que sujeta una especie de pistola-jeringa. Hay un líquido es verde en el contenido. Le lanzo una mirada de que se lo puede meter por el culo y ella me responde sonriendo.

-inyéctaselo en el cuello –le ordena Kerion.

Antes de que pueda acercar el objeto le cojo la muñeca.

-me pinchas te mato –le amenazo.

-¿enserio? –no parece intimidada.

-suéltala –miro a Courtney -. Se lo pondré yo –le dice a Kerion que la mira y asiente después.

No suelto la muñeca hasta que Courtney coge la pistola. La miro como si estuviera a punto de clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho.

-te dolerá solo un poco.

Gruño cuando me lo inyecta. Se aleja y deja que Kerion se ponga delante de mí.

-bien, empecemos folla Ángeles –me susurra para que solo lo escuche yo -. Te ha inyectado la droga de la verdad así que si te resistes o mientes sentirás pinchazos muy fuertes.

-que te den por culo –le respondo cerrando los ojos fuerte.

Esta mierda está haciendo efecto rápidamente. Miro a Courtney y ella mira al suelo como si eso le diera consuelo. Me siento traicionado.

-¿de dónde vienes?

-de Arizona –mi lengua va sola.

-¿no eres de Detroit?

-no –gruño -. Puto imbécil -esta mierda duele!

-¿formas parte de algún plan de Lilith?

-no sé quién es.

-¿seguro?

-no la eh visto en mi vida, no en esta.

-naciste en la tierra como un humano –continúa -. ¿Qué eres?

-no lo sé –miro a Courtney -. Pero ella si lo sabe mejor que yo.

-te lo pregunto a ti no a ella.

-soy el jodido demonio que se robó un Ángel del cielo –kerion endurece la cara -. Pero tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad? lo sabes todo, ella te lo ha contado y me has puesto esa mierda de droga de la verdad para saber si estas en lo correcto. Quieres ver si miento o no.

-te lo preguntare solo una vez pedazo de mierda sin alma –me coge del cuello tan deprisa que no me da tiempo ni a pestañear -. ¿Estas con nosotros o con los tuyos?

-estoy con ella –miro a Courtney que parece estar a punto de llorar.

-bien, porque si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estarías muerto –me suelta y trago bocanadas de aire para respirar -. Puedes soltarlo –dice mientras me da la espalda y se marcha con la mujer alta.

Courtney se acerca y me libera de las cadenas. Vuelvo a tambalearme pero no caigo al suelo. Me sujeto el estómago cuando siento un pinchazo de dolor.

-vamos a la enfermería, te cambiare las vendas –dice sin ni siquiera mirarme -. La droga se te pasara pronto. No te eh inyectado mucho.

Confundido y algo receloso la sigo. Salimos de esa habitación y caminamos por unos pasillos que parecen salidos de unas de las películas de x-men. Las puertas se abren por la mitad y se cierran automáticamente cuando entramos. La habitación es fría, blanca y metálica. Me hace un gesto para que me siente en una camilla de metal. Solo llevo los pantalones y nada más. La observo moverse. Quiero acribillarla a preguntas, pero tiene ese algo que me distrae y lo único que quiero es cogerla, llevármela y tocarla por todos lados. Está muy seria, ya no se lanza a mis brazos como una colegiala enamorada, extraño que haga eso. Deja tijeras, vendas, un botiquín y algodones en una bandeja con ruedas. Cuando esta frente a mí la miro fijamente y ella agacha la cabeza para no mirarme como si estuviera avergonzada o preocupada por mi reacción. Corta las vendas y las tira a un lado.

-te curas rápido, eso es por tu sangre demoniaca –dice -. Pero te curarías más rápido si…

-¿si qué?

-olvídalo –le tomo la muñeca bruscamente cuando intenta tocarme -. Solo voy a curarte no te voy a…

-¿por qué me has entregado a ellos?

-¿entregarte? –se suelta y se aleja un poco -. No te eh entregado a nadie!

-me tenían encadenado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-solo un día –mira al suelo y luego a mí -. Yo no quería que te encadenaran, pero Kerion y los demás no se fían de ti.

-¿ni cuando le contaste todo sobre mi? –le acuso.

-tenía que hacerlo.

Salto de la camilla y arrojo la bandeja de mi camino. No sé de dónde me quedan fuerzas y ver mi reacción no la hace retroceder.

-¿por qué? –gruño.

-porque estaba asustada.

Una lagrima se resbala rápidamente por su mejilla y eso hace que contenga la ira que amenaza con salir y destruirlo todo.

-te puse en peligro cuando me marche, pensé que estarías a salvo, pero me equivoque –no solloza, no tiembla, pero la veo asustada -. Nadie está a salvo –aprieta los puños.

No quiero verla así. Estoy perdido, no sé lo que está pasando a mí alrededor. Le cojo la barbilla.

-yo cuidare de ti Ángel –digo para consolarla.

-no puedes hacerlo, no cuando me alejas de ti todo el tiempo –se aparta -. La noche en la que nos unimos pensé que volverías a ser mi Duncan, pero actuaste como si hubieras cometido un error. Ni siquiera me preguntaste por tu transformación.

-yo también estoy asustado, mi mundo se desmorona y no sé qué papel juego en todo esto. Pero eh sentido vacío sin ti, es como si me faltara la mitad.

Las facciones de su rostro se ablandan. Se acerca y me toca el pecho. Sus manos se encienden y desprenden luz, pienso que me mostrara una visión de nosotros en nuestra anterior vida, pero en lugar de eso veo como mis heridas se curan rápidamente sin dejar cicatrices o morados.

-solo una verdadera pareja de vida puede hacer esto –sonríe por primera vez desde que la veo -. Me asuste cuando lo supe, pero al parecer el destino nos une caprichosamente a pesar de nuestra naturaleza.

-¿pareja de vida? –pregunto cuando termina de curarme.

-es cuando encuentras a la persona destinada a luchar contigo para toda la vida.

-¿los Ángeles se emparejan?

-pocos.

-¿y eso que significa?

-que pocos conocen el verdadero amor.

-pero yo no soy un Ángel.

-no, no lo eres.

-me confundes.

-tardaría siglos en explicarte –vuelve a sonreír y eso merece la pena de haber estado a punto de morir y de que me encadenaran.

-lo que estas tratando de decirme es que ¿eres mía? –se sonroja -. Me perteneces –asiento y ella pega la mejilla en mi pecho.

-antes de que mi corazón supiera yo ya había elegido ser para ti.

-no quiero hacerte daño –pienso en cómo me descontrole cuando intimamos. Pienso en las consecuencias del Sacrilegio.

-eres un bruto y no entiendes las señales que te envió –se despega de mí -. Mañana habrá una reunión, se decidirá si se puede confiar en ti y formaras parte de esto –se encamina hacia la salida.

-¿parte de qué?

-del equilibro de los tres Mundos.

 **Olas! olas! olas! os va gustando? Se van enterando? No verdad? jejeh reviews y este finc eh decidido que los capítulos serán cortitos. Saludines! Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	13. Chapter 13 El despertar Demoníaco

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capítulo 13: El Despertar Demoniaco.**

-desde el inicio de los tiempos, el Cielo y el Infierno han librado una interminable guerra. La alta esfera y baja, una entidad regida por leyes ancestrales para mantener el orden y el equilibrio, fue llamado al conflicto. Sostenía que cualquier gran poder, sin control, amenazaba los cimientos del universo. Con el tiempo, el Cielo y el Infierno, honraron sus leyes. Así fue como nació la guerra santa. En medio de tanta confusión aparecieron los primeros humanos. Esta predicho que estas débiles pero astutas criaturas serian un día parte integral del equilibrio. Así se constituyó un tercer reino, el reino de los hombres. Por orden de las altas y bajas esferas se forjo una tregua entre el cielo y el infierno.

Todos los presentes asienten las efusivas palabras de Kerion. Es el líder de esta especie de clan. Me han llevado al Ragnarok. Esta bajo suelo. Las otras estancias son más modernas, pero esta es medievalica. Bajamos en un ascensor en un absoluto silencio después de la estúpida interrogación. Me dieron una túnica para que me cubriera el cuerpo, a mí me parece unas de esas sectas raras en la que al tipo con túnica es sacrificado. Estoy nervioso y en alerta. Todos me miran como si tuviera la peste. Todos parecen saber quién soy.

-pero el infierno no puede evitar jugar sucio. Intentan romper el pacto. Debemos proteger a los humanos. El reino de los hombres aún no está preparado para la guerra final.

-¿y cuando lo estarán? –levanto la voz y todos me miran fijamente.

-tú no puedes hablar –dice uno.

-no tienes ningún derecho demonio! –se oye a otro seguido de murmullos colectivos.

-silencio! –los calla Kerion -. Este demonio juega un papel importante, aún no sabemos cómo, pero lo es. Hermanos y hermanas sé que no les gusta su presencia, a mí tampoco, pero lo queramos o no o lo quiera él o no está hecho. Luchara junto a nosotros o morirá –me mira -. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero la batalla que se acerca traerá el Equilibro y determinara el destino de los tres reinos.

-no podemos confiar en un devora almas! –se vuelve a escuchar al tipo que me dijo que no puedo hablar.

-no, pero este devora almas es pareja de vida de un Ángel –todos se callan -. Debemos respetar la unión. Debemos respetar el _Officium._

El _Officium_ es cuando dos Ángeles se emparejan y tienen una especie de compromiso el uno con el otro para toda la vida. Courtney volvió a explicármelo cuando se lo pedí. Los demonios no vienen del infierno, vienen del cielo, pero dejamos de serlo cuando algunos se pusieron de parte de lucifer. Así que es raro, pero no tan descabellado que tengamos un _Officium._ Cuando esto pasa nadie tiene derecho a protestar. Es un rollo mega sagrado al parecer. Me pregunto si fue eso por lo que mi antiguo yo se enamoró de ella. Quizás ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos. Eso me hace pensar en que si esto fuera verdad, no cometimos sacrilegio, morí en vano y ella fue castigada en vano. Todo esto se pudo evitar. Pero de todos modos es un escándalo que un Ángel y un Demonio se emparejen. Sé que los clanes de New York, California, Londres, Canadá lo piensan, por eso todos ellos me miran recelosos. Todos están aquí por mí. Para ver al Demonio que se emparejo con una de ellos. Courtney no quiso asistir a la reunión. Desearía estar junto a ella y no aquí abajo.

-doy por terminada la reunión, todos regresen a casa –dice kerion.

Todos los presentes se tele transportan. Es extraordinario verlo. La sala se vacía y quedan unos pocos. Ellos no tienen los poderes de los Ángeles. Se les llama _Nefilim._ Hijos de Ángeles caídos que se emparejaron con hembras humanas. Al parecer no todos los Ángeles caídos se fueron con lucifer, otros simplemente se quedaron entre los mundanos y sucumbieron a la lujuria. Todo esto parece un mal chiste, aun espero que alguien me despierte y que todo haya sido un mal sueño. kerion se me acerca y yo me tenso a la defensiva esperando cualquier golpe.

-aún hay una última cosa que quiero que hagas –pasa por un costado -. Quiero estar seguro de una cosa –lo sigo.

Entramos en un ascensor los dos solos. Cuando se detiene le sigo y entramos a una habitación enorme, blanca y vacía.

-quédate aquí –me dice y veo que se adentra a otra habitación contigua -. Bien –escucho su voz pero no veo de donde sale -. Una última prueba Demonio.

-¿qué?

La habitación entera empieza a moverse, intento salir por la puerta, pero esta desaparece.

-¿qué es esto kerion? –gruño.

No me responde. Me pongo en alerta. La habitación entera se convierte en un desierto rojo. Huelo a sufre y hace calor. Es como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Nunca eh estado, o ya no lo recuerdo. Camino para poder salir, todo parece real, pero sé que no lo es. Dijo una última prueba. Sigo caminando y es como si todo se repitiera y no llegara a ninguna parte. Me repugna ver un rio rojo, un rio de sangre. Sigo su curso en dirección contraria y me encuentro con una cascada de sangre. Arriba veo un árbol enorme y verde. Lo único que parece tener vida en todo el lugar. A lo mejor está es mi prueba. Empiezo a escalar por la pared rocosa, pero me detengo cuando una esfera enorme empieza a salir de la cascada. Dentro de la esfera veo a un Ángel de rostro masculino y enormes alas vestido con una armadura dorada. Es impresionante eh intimidante. Flota dentro en una postura de flor de loto. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero aun así parece verlo todo sin ni siquiera molestarse en abrir los parpados de sus ojos. Creo que eso que le rodea es su aura, su energía, es impresionante. ¿Aura, energía, como se yo eso? qué tontería.

-eres el Demonio conocido como el gran pecador, sin embargo resultas ser un simple demonio sin sus poderes, cielos que decepcionante –frunzo el ceño -. El Ángel que te eligió no es muy lista ¿acaso la guerra santa la ha cegado? Su pareja es un estorbo, quizás deba emparejarse con otro.

-oye! –aprieto los puños.

Tiene razón, no tengo poderes, no eh vuelto a transformarme. ¿Cómo voy a luchar con lo que se avecina? De pronto siento como entran muchas imágenes en mi cabeza. Ya no nos rodea el desierto rojo, sino las estrellas.

-es imposible, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

-exacto, yo solo soy un ferviente perseguidor de la verdad. Ahora muéstrame tu verdad Demonio porque sin esa verdad serás incapaz de vencer en esta guerra –hace unos movimientos extraños con la mano -. Pacificador de Demonios –pronuncia.

Grito, grito porque el cuerpo me quema ¿Qué rayos? El dolor es insoportable y caigo. Caigo en el rio de sangre ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Cómo hace eso?

-levántate, si una pequeñez como esa te derrota tu verdad termina aquí ¿Quién eres tú, por qué peleas? Respóndeme.

-eso es algo obvio –me levanto -. Yo lucho por Courtney –cuando lo digo me doy cuenta de cuanta verdad es. Si me van a obligar a luchar, a formar parte de una guerra entre demonios y ángeles, yo luchare por ella. Estoy aquí por ella.

-esa respuesta no me vale –dice -. Yo no puedo aceptar esa respuesta. Alguien tan débil como tú no posee ninguna verdad. Quizás ella obtendrá mayor felicidad en la tranquilidad de la muerte. Demonio deja que las flamas del infierno ardan y la conviertan en ceniza.

-¿qué dices? –rujo.

-ambos esperaban escapar al mundo humano y vivir rodeados de sufrimiento humano. Inestable y donde el bien y mal son inciertos.

Me muestra la tierra. Callejones pobres, gente sin esperanza, tristeza, niños hambrientos, ignorantes, separaciones, promesas…Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!

-en la guerra santa, Lilith escoge el cuerpo de un humano. A pesar de que conozcas tus pecados nada de lo que diga cambiara las cosas.

-fue mi culpa, ella sufrió por mi culpa, el pasado…-aprieto los puños -. Nuestra conexión, el _Officium,_ en realidad no entiendo nada –tiemblo y los ojos me arden -. Solo tengo una verdad, la promesa que le hice hace mucho –sí, lo recuerdo -. Yo luchare por ella hasta nuestro final!

-¿luchar hasta tu final? ¿Cómo? No tienes tus poderes demonio. Yo, un Ángel dorado te destruiré con mi mayor técnica de poder.

Retrocedo cuando se pone en pie y baja hasta colocarse frente a mí. Junta las palmas como si estuviera rezando y entonces pronuncia: _Los tesoros del cielo._ Es como si una fuerza invisible me diera de golpe en la cabeza y todo se vuelve oscuro a mí alrededor. No puedo moverme y siento que mi cuerpo se quema a horrores y mis sentidos revolotean inquietos.

-tacto –pronuncia y pierdo ese sentido del cuerpo -. Perdida del olfato y el gusto –me está arrebatando mis sentidos -. Perdida del oído –mi cuerpo cada vez se transparente, voy a desaparecer -. Perdida de la vista –no! no puedo desaparecer sin más -. Ahora solo queda tu espíritu y tus pensamientos –mis cinco sentidos, no puedo morir aquí -. Tu peleas por ella, por la promesa que le juraste, en otras palabras…mira lo que sucederá.

Courtney. La veo junto a un árbol, hermosa, rezando con los ojos cerrados. El Ángel de armadura dorada se le acerca. Courtney ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-la verdad y la promesa de este Ángel termina aquí. El mundo cera del inframundo…-basta, detente!

Atraviesa su cuerpo con su brazo como una espada afilada. La sangre le macha el vestido blanco. El color abandona su piel. Veo y escucho como gotea la sangre de Courney en sus manos. Hijo de puta! Hijo de puta!

-¡QUE HAS HECHO! –grito desgarrándome la voz.

Entonces despierto. Lo siento. Siento como despierta el monstruo que llevo dormido. El cuerpo me crece, cada musculo del cuerpo se ensancha y se agranda. Las uñas me crecen como garras, los colmillos salen de golpe hambrientos de sangre y venganza. De la espalda unas aterradoras alas de murciélago se extiendo a lo largo. Intento matar al asesino de Courtney, pero cuando lo ataco desaparece al igual que el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi Ángel. Todo se distorsiona, como si hubieran apagado un ordenador de golpe. Estoy en la sala blanca y respiro frenético. Me invade la necesidad de asesinar cualquier cosa que se mueva. Tengo hambre asesina. Entonces aparece kerion. Perfecto. Hace aparecer entre sus manos una espada y entonces empezamos a querer arrancarnos la cabeza. Es rápido, yo lento, me propina varios golpes. Es más ágil, más duro, más certero. No me rebana ninguna parte del cuerpo. Está probándome. Esto es lo que quería, verme en mi verdadera forma, sacar al diablo que llevo dentro. Ha estado estimulándome con ilusiones falsas. Pues le daré lo que busco. Le embisto y pierde el equilibro, le doy un puñetazo en el estómago y finalmente le cojo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

-¡¿contento?! –le escupo -. Eh pasado tu estúpida prueba, ya está aquí el demonio kerion y te voy a destrozar todos los huesos.

-no, no lo harás –lo despego de la pared y vuelvo a estamparlo.

-¿Qué no come mierda? –el poder sienta bien, sea lo que sea que recorra mi cuerpo ahora mismo me gusta.

-estamos del mismo bando puto demonio de los cojones! Bájame o te..-lo vuelvo a estampar.

-¿o me qué?

-te mataran.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo a cinco de los suyos detrás de mi apuntándome con distintas armas a la cabeza. Le suelto de golpe y levanto las manos en señal de " _vale, lo eh soltado, tranquilos pajaritos_ ". Uno de ellos lleva una pistola rara y me da con eso. Caigo redondo al suelo inmóvil. Mierda!

-enciérrenlo hasta que se calme –dice kerion con la voz rasposa.

Le eh jodido la garganta. Podría haberle partido el cuello. Ojala le hubiera partido el cuello.

 **Olas! olas! olas! nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	14. Chapter 14 Devorada

**My Demond My Follow Ángel**

 **Capitulo 14: Devorada.**

Cuando despierto al día siguiente, deambulo por las instalaciones. Resulta que estoy en un instituto. Es la tapadera que utilizan estos tipos, la razón o las ventajas no las sé. Nadie quiere explicármelas porque soy un asqueroso paria. Y a nadie les gusta los pareas y menos si son el enemigo. Toda la artillería pesada está en las plantas bajas. Recorro los pasillos de la planta baja. Me han dado ropa nueva, tengo una habitación, y me han dado un móvil nuevo. Todas las habitaciones de aquí abajo son frías y metálicas. Entro a la sala de comando donde ahora están trabajando como maquinas. Todos visten de blanco, parecen robots muy ajetreados. Hay pantallas de ordenadores por todas partes, tecnología muy avanzada como en las pelis de ciencia ficción. Cada uno tiene su puesto asignado, están bien organizados. No veo a los Arcontes y los Neflims, seguramente están en las estancias de entrenamiento. Los ángeles guardianes son los que están aquí, ellos se ocupan de mantener la tapadera mientras los demás se encargan de cazar demonios, brujos, vampiros, hombres lobos y vete a saber que más. Esta mañana le pedí a Courtney que me contara más, pero sigue distante conmigo, sé que es por mi culpa. Ella es la única que se digna a darme información. Intentare arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿husmeando devora almas? –kerion me sorprende.

-empapándome de lo que me rodea –le respondo omitiendo su insulto.

-ya claro.

-dime, ¿desde hace cuánto llevan en la tierra?

-bastante para saber que los humanos van de mal en peor siglo tras siglo.

-los envió _él_ ¿verdad? –se cruza de brazos -. La cosa debe de estar bien jodida si los envió aquí abajo.

-muy jodida –responde y se encamina hacia la salida -. Por cierto, te está prohibido salir del recinto -y se va.

Más tarde, cuando las clases y todos los alumnos abandonan el instituto subo arriba. Que le den a kerion. Son las seis y media. Aquí arriba todo es elegancia, como uno de esos colegios snobs ingleses. Ya me imagino de buena hora de la mañana a esos críos presumidos y mimados circulando por aquí. Cuando estoy a punto de escabullirme por la puerta grande alguien me descubre.

-yo que tu no haría eso –es una voz de mujer.

Me giro y veo a una rubia de coleta baja. Es atractiva, lleva ropa formal y por extraño que parezca, cuando me mira no me juzga como los demás. No me mira como el resto de los suyos.

-soy Bridgette –la miro dudoso -. Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, pero no atravieses esa puerta.

-¿me lo vas a impedir?

-qué más quisiera, pero solo soy un Ángel guardián y no un Arconte. Me matarías en un segundo.

-chica lista, ahora si me disculpas…

-Duncan –me detengo en seco.

Detrás de bridgette aparece Courtney. Lleva una blusa de cuello alto sin manga y unos pantalones negros. Parece tan madura. Me deja unas semanas y se convierte en toda una mujer. ¿Dónde está mi abrazo efusivo y mi beso? Se acabaron esas carantoñas para mí.

-ya me ocupo yo Bridgette –se pone a su lado -. Gracias por lo de esta tarde –le sonríe como si fuera una de sus personas favoritas del mundo. Me entran celos de esa sonrisa.

Ella asiente y se retira.

-no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana –me dice con un tono neutro.

-necesito salir de aquí, estoy harto de estar encerrado –le digo -. ¿Vas a impedírmelo tú?

-Kerion quiere vernos –responde aludiendo mi pregunta.

Me da la espalda y sé que tengo que seguirla. Entramos juntos al ascensor, teclea la clave para que nos lleve abajo. Este ascensor solo lo pueden utilizar ellos, está vetado a los alumnos, claro no vaya a ser que uno baje y se encuentra a todo el personal de Dios debajo de su instituto.

-Courtney…

-ahora no –dice sin mirarme.

Bajamos en silencio. Entramos a la sala de comandos y vamos directos a Kerion. Este le regala una sonrisa a Courtney y un entrecejo fruncido para mí.

-hemos quedado en el _Cielo_ –dice.

-¿disculpa? –digo.

-¿Qué?

-¿dices en el cielo-cielo donde hay nubes y todo eso?

-no ese cielo. Es una discoteca selecta que hay en New York.

-¿selecta eh? Creí que el mundo se iba a la mierda, pero si quieren ir de fiesta por mí no hay ningún problema.

-no vamos a divertirnos –dice Courtney -. Hemos quedado con un brujo que tiene información nueva y va a rebelárnosla esta noche, él ha elegido el lugar.

-¿un brujo? Pensé que eran sus enemigos –digo.

-en teoría sí, pero no todos piensan en destruir a los mundanos y al mundo en general –dice ella -. Algunos están de nuestra parte en esta nueva guerra.

-iremos nosotros tres. Salimos en cinco minutos –dice kerion -. Vamos a ver si estas a la altura, pero como no habrá batalla, será pan comido para ti y te será útil como practica devora almas –menudo capullo.

El _Cielo_ está en Little West Street. Entramos sin hacer la larguísima cola y vamos directos a la zona VIP. Si esto no fuera una misión ahora mismo cogería a Courtney y la llevaría a bailar. La miro de reojo, se ha puesto ropa negra ajustada y provocativa. Es toda piernas y labios rojos. El brujo que tenemos delante es bajito, moreno, sarcástico con un humor negro y con una mirada que parece fastidiarle todo, sobre todo las personas idiotas. Creo que ha nacido con esa cara de culo. Se presenta como Noah y ya me cae mal eh intuyo que yo también.

-¿qué hace uno demonio con ustedes?

-esta de nuestra parte, es una larga historia –responde kerion.

-tiene que irse, no diré nada si él está presente.

-¿te doy miedo? –le lanzo una sonrisa de medio lado tensa -. Tranquilo _Abrakadini_ prometo no matarte –pega un respingo y sonrió ampliamente.

-espera fuera –ordena kerion sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-oye si piensas que puedes decirme que es lo que tengo es que hacer estas como un puto majadero.

-Duncan –miro a Courtney.

-¿tú también?

-por favor… –me suplica con los ojos.

Resoplo y me levanto bruscamente para dejar claro que no estoy de acuerdo. Los dos se quedan ahí y yo bajo a por una copa. Ya que estoy aquí por lo menos me merezco eso.

 _Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche, te cazare, te comeré viva/ Como los animales/ Como los animales._

-¿cómo está mi folla ángeles preferido? –esa voz!

 _Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte/ Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia/ Como los animales._

-tu! –me tenso de ira.

-sí, yo ¿Dónde está tu angelito?

Tengo unas abrumadoras ganas de matarla aquí mismo. Pero no puedo hacerlo delante de toda esta gente. Ella fue la que me separo de Courtney, de mi ángel, Heather! Pero no puedo, está utilizando el cuerpo de otra la muy zorra.

 _¿Qué estas tratando de hacerme?/ Es como si no pudiéramos parar/ Somos enemigos_

-vengo en son de paz querido –se pasa la lengua por los labios repasándome -. Por todos los demonios tengo ganas de hincarte el diente, siempre eh fantaseado contigo sabes…-hace una mueca con la boca -. Pero tú solo tenías ojos para esa _Arconte_.

-me debes una y pienso cobrártela –digo.

-¿ya has recuperado tu memoria? –sonríe.

-no, pero recuerdo que tu tuviste que ver con mi muerte, estabas ahí.

-mañana habrá luna roja –dice como si no me hubiera escuchado amenazarla -. Y mi señora quiere asegurarse de que reclames a esa putita alada.

-¿Qué?

-no nos decepciones –la agarro, pero la suelto cuando siento un pinchazo en el cuello.

-esto es para que vayan calentando esta noche –me giña un ojo.

Como no sé qué hacer en cuanto la maldad desaparece de los ojos de la mujer, sé que heather ha abandonado su cuerpo, voy corriendo hacia arriba pensando en que algo malo le pueda estar sucediendo a Courtney. Cuando entro en la zona VIP, veo que el brujo no está y en su lugar hay cinco cuerpos sin vida en el suelo que se evaporan con un olor repugnante y después miro que hay signos de pelea por todas partes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto.

-secuaces de Lilith –dice Courtney.

-¿estás bien? –digo acercándome a ella para examinarla, pero se hace a un lado rechazándome y me ofende ese desprecio.

-estoy bien –dice, pero veo que se soba el cuello -. Venían a por el brujo, pero este se fue y nos dejó tirados.

-y de paso le han inyectado algo –dice kerion mirándola -. Hay que irse.

-¿has dejado que la lastimaran? –le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-suéltame o te lo arranco –amenaza.

Como un gallo hinchado me preparo para pelear, pero Courtney nos separa.

-eran demonios de bajo nivel –me dice Courtney -. Puedo protegerme sola, no te necesito –veo que gruñe como si le doliera algo, pero esta impecable, juraría que no le han tocado ni un pelo.

-¿y la información? –digo omitiendo sus duras palabras.

-la tenemos.

-bien.

Regresamos al instituto. Esa noche no puedo dormir así que voy a las estancias de entrenamiento con los auriculares puestos en todo momento. En cuanto llegamos fuimos directos a la enfermería para ver que nos habían inyectado en el cuerpo y resulta que solo es una especie de afrodisiaco que te pone a mil y se te dispara la adrenalina. La única forma de eliminar la sustancia es haciendo ejercicio físico. Mientras levanto una barra de peso hecho una que otra ojeada a Courtney.

 _Eres como una droga que está matándome/ Te cortare enteramente/ Pero me siento tan alto cuando estoy dentro de ti._

Esta machacando una bolsa de boxeo y la parte por la mitad. Joder! Se da cuenta de que la miro. Lleva un sujetador deportivo y unas mallas cortas conjuntadas.

 _Puedes fingir que estamos destinados a ser/ Pero no puedes estar lejos de mi/ Aun puedo escucharte hacer ese sonido._

Estoy muy cachondo, esta mierda del afrodisiaco es muy potente! Recuerdo que Heather dijo algo cuando me la inyecto, ¿por eso estoy así?

 _Puedes fingir que fui tuyo/ Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche/ Te cazare, te comeré viva como los animales._

Me acerco justo cuando Courtney tiene un mareo y me alivio cuando me deja tocarla. Me arde la piel cuando la toco y creo que a ella también.

-me arde…-dice con un jadeo.

No puedo negar a la bestia que llevo dentro. Esta que ruge por poseer a Courtney. No pierdo tiempo, la levanto en mis brazos decidido a llevármela a mi habitación. Sería mucho más lógico que la llevara a la enfermería, pero no lo hare.

-Duncan… -jadea y me pongo tenso.

Me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y yo quiero gritar de emoción.

-no sé lo que me pasa… -vuelve a gemir y aprieta sus muslos -. Has que pare –me suplica los ojos dilatados.

Estoy al borde de la locura. Courtney es la cosa más seductora que he visto en mi vida, la hora que eh pasado con ella en la ducha para ver si nos bajaba el calor del cuerpo no ha funcionado. Desnudarla ha sido como un regalo de navidad. La pobre estaba confusa con lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía dónde poner las manos porque había intentado cubrirse pero finalmente me dejo hacer. La droga es muy fuerte. Ahora la miro con indecisión, está en mi cama incorporada con sus pechos fabulosos apuntándome hacia mí.

-¿crees que no sé qué estoy bajo el efecto de la droga? –pregunta ronroneando.

-¿estas segura? –camino hacia ella.

-estas desnudismo! –me detengo -. Eso que tienes entre las piernas no es normal –abre mucho los ojos.

La única luz que nos ilumina es la luna que entra por los ventanales de la habitación.

-¿Sabes qué? eh aprendido estando lejos de ti y eh llegado a la conclusión de que hay personas que no merecen ser salvados y unos pocos que si….pero lo curioso es que ahora lo único que quiero es vengarme de ti.

-joder –gimo -. Haz conmigo lo que desees.

-me apetece ser mala.

-no importa. Yo no soy un ángel.

-te lo mereces.

-me lo merezco.

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un demonio? –suelta un suspiro quejumbroso y se lleva las manos a la parte baja de su vientre -. ¿Este dolor es normal?

-sí. Pero yo te lo quitare, mi ángel.

-no me llames mi ángel.

-¿Por qué?

-porque ya no tienes ese derecho.

-ya veremos.

Me coloco delante de ella. Ya no aguanto más, necesito tocarla.

-déjame aliviarte, tú también estas desnuda.

Esta tan adorable en mi cama. Tiene unas fantásticas piernas torneadas y musculosas, podría perderme en ellas, también en su barriguita plana y sus pechos. Sufro otro cortocircuito cuando veo el pircing en su pezón derecho. Pero que! Como cuando y donde! Quiero llevármelo a la boca!

-dime que no te has puesto nada ahí abajo –digo y solo de pensar que algo le haya atravesado su dulce carne me duele -. No te lo habrá puesto un hombre ¿verdad? –no quiero ni imaginar que alguien más haya visto su cuerpo.

-eso a ti no debe importarte –me sonríe burlona.

-me importa, me importa mucho porque eres mía –sentencio como un auténtico loco autoritario.

-cállate –se lleva las manos a los pechos.

-Courtney, no puedo aguantar esto mucho más –no dejo de mirar cómo se acaricia -. Estas asolas conmigo en esta habitación, desnuda, y me deseas. Yo te deseo, y aunque nos pese, es la verdad.

La única manera de sacar la sustancia de nuestros cuerpos es así, mediante esfuerzo físico y ¿qué es más potente que el esfuerzo físico? el sexo, pero eso es justo lo que la zorra de Heather quería ¿no? joder estoy al límite, no puedo pensar, necesito calmar este dolor y desahogarme.

-no te cubras, mi ángel. Ahora mismo necesitas mi ayuda para arreglar los desajustes que el afrodisiaco hace en tu cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido me tumba sobre la cama y ella se me pone encima. Trago saliva y la observo.

-si va a ser así, mis reglas, yo mando –dice.

Voy a morir de felicidad. Gruño en respuesta. Quiero montarla como un salvaje y demostrarle quien es el fuerte de los dos. Tengo la polla dura y está golpeando el interior del muslo, muy cerca de su portal. Se inclina sobre mí y con una mano toma mi miembro sin mirarlo. Su mano no puede abarcarlo todo, pero me lo agarra como puede y se levanta para empalarse poco a poco. El afrodisiaco seguramente la habrá dilatado, la siento húmeda pero soy grande y por mucho que luche por introducírselo, es imposible. No pierdo detalle de su boca entreabierta, ni de sus pechos bamboleándose de un lado al otro. La siento suave, resbaladiza y caliente. Es hermosa. Una belleza frágil pero a la vez salvaje y única, pelo castaño, labios seductores y mirada oscura. Y me está violando.

-Court –gruño -. Déjame a mí pequeña.

-¡quítame este dolor ahora mismo! –estalla en cólera y golpea la almohada con un puño.

Aparta la mirada. Se ha puesto roja, que tierna. Sonrió, me incorporo, me inclino sobre ella y sobre su femenina oreja, y le susurro:

-¿quieres mi polla? –froto ligeramente contra su entrepierna. Pega un respingo como si le hubiera quemado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-quieres esto –la froto de nuevo -. Quieres que este dentro de ti y te sacuda –ronroneo en su oído -. Sé que te gusta. Lo huelo desde aquí.

-no te equivoques, estoy así por la inyección, no porque lo desee –mentira.

-no es verdad. Sé muy bien lo que necesitas.

-eres un pedazo de…

-eso es –la ánimo divertido -. Ponme en mi lugar. Me encanta.

-te ordeno que…-intenta salirse de encima pero la agarro de las caderas inmovilizándola.

-dame el control mi ángel.

-tienes los ojos rojos…

-dámelo y te hare gritar.

Courtney me mira a los ojos llenos de deseo.

-quiero que me calmes…-gime -. Solo a mí.

¿Solo ella, que pasa conmigo? Tendré suerte si mañana sigo vivo, pretende que no tenga alivio alguno. Gruño dolorido.

-no lo dirás enserio.

-te lo mereces.

Deslizo la mano entre ambos y la ahueco sobre su sexo liso. El contacto casi nos lleva al orgasmo. Ella tiembla y le pongo la otra mano sobre su cara. Le aparto los mechones castaños para que no cubran sus ojos. Quiero que me mire. Respira rápidamente, con los labios entreabiertos. Me inclino para besarla. Necesito acariciarla con la lengua. Hace semanas que no pruebo sus carnosos labios.

-No –aparta la cara y me detengo en seco.

-no, ¿qué?

-sin besos.

-Court –gruño como si estuviera a punto de echarme a llorar.

-obedece.

Se hecha a llorar, sé que es por el dolor y la insatisfacción que envenena su cuerpo. Voy a enloquecer. Estoy a punto de estallar y ella no va a darme tregua. Muevo los dedos entre sus labios íntimos. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Y entonces ocurre. Soy testigo de lo más bonito que eh visto en mi vida. Courtney se arquea sorprendida por la fuerza de su orgasmo, se rompe en pedazos. Me agarra los antebrazos y me clava las uñas. Ronroneo viendo su espectáculo. Precioso. Permanece con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración desigual y alterada.

-tranquila, mi ángel. Por todos los demonios –susurro endureciéndome hasta el límite. La acaricio de nuevo con los dedos y ella se mueve buscando mi mano -. Estas tan suave y mojada… -mis dedos resbalan por su obertura, rozándole el clítoris con toques enérgicos.

-No…-musita lamiéndose el labio inferior -. El dolor no ha desaparecido, haz que pare…por favor.

Sonrío con ternura. Quería ser dura y cruel, pero me lo está pidiendo con educación.

-eres como un azucarillo –me inclino sobre su sien y la beso -. Está bien mi ángel, va a ser todo para ti. Entiendo que no quieras hacerme nada –deslizo y poso la palma entre sus piernas y ella gime otra vez -. Tranquila… -deslizo el dedo corazón hasta su entrada y dibujo círculos sobre ella -. No te imaginas, angelito, todo lo que quisiera hacerte. Estás tan tierna ahí abajo.

-no hables conmigo, Duncan –solloza levantando las caderas.

-perdona –sonrío inclinándome sobre su cuello. Lo lamo y mordisqueo -. Quiero probar esto –con lentitud extrema la penetro con un dedo -. Estas muy cerrada. Apenas puedo entrar –la miro a los ojos, asombrado.

-Oh, por todos los… -cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿te duele?

Asiente y clava sus uñas en mi pecho. Meto y saco el dedo a un ritmo constante y taladrador. Esta increíblemente apretada, con la cantidad de afrodisiaco que corre por sus venas, debería estar más distendida, y sim embargo no es así.

-ven aquí ángelito. Yo me haré cargo de ti.

-Duncan, no quiero hacerlo contigo –me mira con censura -. No te aproveches.

-¿crees que sería capaz de forzarte?

-sí. Por supuesto que sí –dice moviendo las caderas arriba y abajo -. Ya lo hiciste una vez y no te importo ¿recuerdas?

-no, no lo recuerdo, pero tienes que dejar de moverte así, por dios, me estás llevando al límite.

No detiene el bamboleo de sus caderas. Alza una ceja y sonríe con picardía. Siento que mi miembro crece por momentos en grosor y en longitud.

-tócame –me dice -. No pares.

No dudo ni un instante. Abro sus piernas tranquilizándola con leves caricias. Paso el dedo corazón de nuevo por su abertura y lo deslizo en el interior otra vez, con suavidad. Nos miramos a los ojos durante varios segundos mientras le hago el amor con las manos y la penetro con el dedo repetida y profundamente hasta los nudillos. Court solloza y tiembla en el segundo orgasmo explosivo que le sobrevine. Fascinado no me pierdo nada. Sus pezones están erectos, brillan por el sudor y están hinchados por la excitación. Las mejillas se le han enrojecido y los ojos están velados por el placer.

-¿Más? –pregunto embistiendo más suavemente con el dedo. Introduzco un segundo dedo estirando su suave carne pero me detengo cuando de queja -. ¿Te hago daño?

Sisea y asiente con la cabeza.

-eres tan estrecha –digo maravillado sacando el dedo y dejándola vacía. Me incorporo y pongo las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándola con mi inmenso cuerpo y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. La observo largamente, recreándome en su hermoso rostro -. Voy a hacerte el amor.

-No. no me tendrás. No vas a meter eso dentro de mí –intenta sacarme de encima.

Aun esta dolida y hay una conversación pendiente. Más adelante, ahora no es el momento. La deseo y el dolor es insoportable.

-necesito que me toques –meso mi erección y la rozo contra el colchón imitando el acto amoroso para darme alivio -. La droga me está matando a mí también.

-no me das pena.

-por favor mi ángel –le ruego ¿Por qué le ruego? -. ¿Puedo tocarme yo? –le pido ¿Por qué se lo pido?

-no quiero que tengas ningún alivio.

Inspiro profundamente, forzándome a relajarme y a controlar al demonio que llevo dentro. Que cruel está siendo conmigo!

-entonces te voy a comer entera y no me detendré –rujo ahogando un gemido de insatisfacción.

-¿Qué vas hacer qué? –intenta incorporarse, pero se lo prohíbo.

Me deslizo hacia abajo, separo sus muslos agresivamente con los hombros y le abro los labios de la vagina con los pulgares.

-sal de ahí, ¡por dios! –poso los labios sobre su sexo y ella se arquea agarrándose a las sabanas con fuerza -. ¡Duncan!

-me lo imaginaba…

Le introduzco la lengua y la beso como si besara su boca. Estoy horas estimulándola, lamiéndola como a un caramelo. Le hago el amor con la boca, los dientes, los labios y la lengua. Pierdo la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos le doy. Cuando ella empuja las caderas, yo deslizo la lengua más profundamente. Cuando se queja ultrasensibilizada, le acaricio más suavemente. No le doy respiro, hasta que la noche deja paso al alba, y Courtney se queda sin voz de tanto gritar.

 **Olas! olas! olas! me eh tardado lo sé, pero vean que escribi muxo! Este es el capitulo más largo si no me equivoco, en fin, nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


End file.
